The nation Moon
by Simonana
Summary: Moon colony? That is a great idea, you would think. RusAme yaoi includes OCs Serbia. Now more nation involving BTT, England, Baltics and so on...you know the drill of the world conference now whit a extra nation Humor/Family Hetalia chaos. It gets better whit each chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Dont own Hetalia.**

**My first Hetalia fanfic rated M from chapter 3 on:D And yes the other chapters will be longer. **

**So this is a RusAme +OC Serbia Milos Nemanic. So...The first chapter is for setting the story. You can jump over it. It gets better later. The really interesting story will be from chapter 2 second half :) There will be smut very soon :D Yaoi dont like it dont read it^^. And there will be a very interesting child soon too:D **

** So a word two about Milos he is brown haired whit brow eyes around 173cm. And he loves his alcohol Rakija. And for the rest you will see, thought the story. If you have any question ask them I will be more then happily to answer them^^.**

_Text_ **is there thoughts and the _Text _****the text of the mailed.**

**The nation Moon**

Moon colony. Russia smiled. That would be funny, he just needed now a few volunteers and a nation to send up. Afterwards he can tell the stupid capitalist pig that he colonized the Moon first. The face that America would be making then would be priceless. He began to kol at the thought of the blond always going on about his NASA and how much it does. Ivan shacked his head, now wasn't the time for that. He adverse the project very carefully to make sure the younger would not get wind about it before it was too late to catch up on him. Now which nation should he send to the Moon?

A man was sitting in front of his computer drinking heavily and playing manically. It was just 11 in the morning and he already had 4 arguments and a headache in the size of the EU caused by the EU. What would he give to get away from his siblings, just for a while. Yes he knew he wasn't perfect but they didnt have to poke in his wounds. They always did and he did it too, just to make them angry and to get them back. The man signed. Which such a family, you don't need enemies, the only problem here he did have enemies too. Considering all the back stabbing where he was on the receiving end, they call him the paranoid one! Vacation. That word sounded magical. That was the thing he needed. Some place, far away whit no countries around. Impossible. There was no place on earth far away from nation for his taste. At least in games he could be a super power once again, he winced. Not good comes from thinking about the past. Even his doctor said that thinking about it would be bad for his health, so he took a good gulp from his best friend alcohol whit the name Rakija.

It was 11.07 a.m. when he got a message from Estonia. Better said it was a panic message from Estonia to everybody online on that game forum. He read it over 10 times slapping and pinching himself in between reads to make sure it wasn't a dream or hallucinations.

In 11.19a.m. He answered it. "Maybe god didn't forgot me." Mussed he aloud.

_**Hey Estonia, Tell me more about it. Maybe I can help you. Wouldn't mind taking your place either if you really don't want to go.**_

11.31a.m Whit hard heart he canceled the planed prank on his brother and neighbor, in favor to let the hackers know of his plan and to assist him, so everything could work out.

11.55 a.m. His parliament began. Or how he referred to it the best tragedy/humor series/reality show produced in his place. And whit the worst over pay actors in the world. This time he betted that in the first 2h at least 5 shoes will fly across the room.

12.05 p.m. He was on every TV and radio channel in his country , his Facebook was updated too.

12.15p.m. He finished his monologue to his people. Now he had to wait. A nation could do things whit out the political man and his boss knowledge ,only if a great part of his people were for it, sharing the same idea. And there was no rule against introducing the wished idea to his people.

12.17 p.m. The first mail and text messages arrived. He smirked. The fire in his blood was still there, and it will spread like on a hot summer day.

01.11 p.m. His inbox crashed, due to the overload of incoming mail. His two phones didn't stop ringing and vibrating. He was working fast, he needed to so he wouldn't be stopped.

02.37 p. m. He was packed and waiting for a taxi, he was so nice to leave a hand written letter for his boss, too.

04.15 p.m. He was in the air and absolute nothing could drop his great mood. He didn't felt so well in years.

08.25 p.m. He was patting the Canadian monchi, happy he finished the needed paperwork. Estonia was a great help.

"Are you really sure, "Asked Estonia probably for the thousands time. " I mean you will be there alone, whit no nations around and what do you think to do about the world meetings? Sure you can take of your place from there too, but still Russia is sending you up there. You will have barely any contact to your family and you have a big one too."

"Stop right there, if you say anything else I would end up begging to be send me up this moment."

"But….I do understand this is great chance I would use it myself if it wasn't for him being in charge."

"That is not it. Look if you had family like me, neighbors like me, you would do the same. You are a happy man, having the Baltic's as your friend…And not having politicians which are a comedian reality show. I am Serbia and I am going to the Moon. "

09.16 p.m. Ivan was happy. His secretary just brought him a fax mailed from Estonia. It was the applications form he send him this morning. The first page was a blank page whit only the address from where it was faxed. It was already time for him to go home, so not to waste anymore time he stamped it and signed whit out looking through it. He was happy, now the most important step for his plan done he could go and celebrate it whit some good Vodka~.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N And here is the next chapter:) Still dont own Hetalia. America comes in. Hope you guys like it^^**

Few weeks passed and in that time he let the project in hand of the humans. They were informing him that everything is going on as planed. It was the lunch day, today. Ivan was humming happily, the training of the volunteers were done in express time. Estonia must have been eagerly to go to the moon. So he was a bit confused when he didn't found Estonia on the launching ramp. And he did jumped a bit, not that he ever would admit it, when he heard a "Brate!" and got a hug. His alarm senses didn't activated, so this could not be Belarus, da? Looking down, he saw a male hugging him.

"Um..."

The male let him go, he was clothed in the lunching suit and he was dark haired definitely not Estonia. He did know him from somewhere.

"Thank you for letting me go up there, I really had it more than enough here."

Defiantly not Belarus, and not Estonia and wasn't he sending the Baltic up there? He was now very confused. But he did remembered who the man in front of him was.

"Serbia...?"

"Yes?"

"Um, why are you here?"

He got a paper in front of his face whit his stamp and signature, looking thought it, he noticed that it was faxed from Estonia's place and it was the form for the moon-project papers, but all the fill ins were done by Milos. Basically, the form he allowed was saying that he was sending the Balkan nation to the Moon station, not the Baltic one. Great, he should stop accepting things whit out reading them, in the end of his work time. Before he could began to question somebody about it, he was neatly asked to leave because the lunch will happen in few minutes. Russia was on the edge of koling, but now to search another volunteer nation would cost time. Time the idiot America will use to send his person up there. He was not in the mood to listening of his trolling about him being all great and colonizing Moon before him. He went to the control center, sending Serbia or Estonia up, was all the same, da?

The nation was send first to the building Moon complexes and following in would be send the other volunteers. Mostly from the nation people, this way over some time the first pure space nation would be born. At least that was the plan. If it will work was a different story. Ivan was surprised when the first 2 months went more than well. The Serbs didn't made any problems and he did make sure to send a lot of his people up there to watch over them. The only complain he was getting from Milos was that he was missing his food and not having enough Rakija.

The peace did not last long; America got up there saying to want to build his own moon station. That would not be that big of the problem if he did not crashed at the existing station in the meantime of building his own base. Why did Alfred decided to go up on his own on Moon, that was beyond the Russians mind. However, he was now trying to clam a irritated Serbia down, over the phone, to not test how long the USA can survive out of the stations whit out a space suit. The idea was temping, but he would have to do a ton load of paper work afterwards. And he didn't want to spend more time in his office doing paperwork.

Ivan had a meeting whit his boss about the problem at hand. A few ideas were presented but all were rejected. And so he and his boss stared at each other. Russia opened his mount, but his boss stoped him

"Nyet, we arent going to poison Ameika to sleep it out."

"Then…"

"Nyet we aren't going to ask him to come down so you can beat him up."

The two stared at each other now. Minutes paced and suddenly Russia's boss got a idea. His eyes lit up and he got the smile. Ivan hated it. Every single time his boss had that eyes and smile he disliked the idea. He knew he would end up doing it anyway because it was a order.

"How would you like if I allowed you some extra vodka?"

That was the worst sign possible. He so will hate the job.

"…"

"Amerika will not leave until he has his own base. Rejecting his asking to stay at our base would be a diplomatic problem, da."

"Da."

"But letting him be alone whit Serbia, will made Serbia lose his mind or do something stupid, da."

Russia knew it wasn't a question but he still said it ."Da."

"So, why don't we just send somebody as help to take care of the annoying nation until we can kick him out of our base."

And his boss paused looking directly at Ivans eyes. Waiting. Minutes passed until he spoke again.

"You have a hour to pack."

"Nyet!"

"I will allow you to beat him up, but only one time."

That was a offer he had problems rejecting it.

"I am still getting the extra Vodka?"

"Da."

And So Ivan found himself in a space-ship on his way to Moon.

Once he was in his base he got instantly hugged and kissed on the cheeks three times. He pulled the smaller nation of him.

"Please say Ivan you came to take him home or send him in the center of the Sun. Molim te."

"Nyet, and stop hugging me,da?"

The Serb let him go, just in time when America came in screaming what the commie bastard was doing here?

"Alfred, this is my base I can come here whenever I want."

"Just say it, you came here to spy on the Hero! And dont worry I will protect you from the evil commie, Milos! Thats what the hero does protect the weak."

Serbia was groaning at this. Yes now he was weak, but he didnt need protection from anyone, and if somebody was evil then in his eyes it was America. The last thing he said aloud, what made the bigger nation smile a bit, while Alfred was making a scandalous face and a second later went back to his happy self. "Dont worry, I will free you from his brainwash!"

"I am not brainwashed!"

Milos stopped talking while America put a hamburger on top of his head. "Are you still brainwashed?"

"Bre..."Serbia was getting really angry. Before he could give a colorful poem of curses in his language, Russia spooke:

"Fredka."

"What commie bastard and dont call me like that!"

"I thought to save the beating up for later,but I think I will use it now,da?"

There was a dealt in the floor where America was standing a second before. He jumped aside at the last moment and was now pushing Texas back up his nose. It was enough for him to glance at Russia to know that he will not just stop now. Using the low Moon gravity to his advantages, and he was used to it in opposite to Ivan who just arrived at the Moon, Alfred sprinted away. On the straight part of the corridor Russia nearly catch him being faster then him but when America turned left around a corner Ivan found that changing direction wasnt easy. He slammed full speed against the wall. Alfred was laughing his ass off. Ivan on other hand stand slowly up again, koling while emitting his dark aura. The two continued their "cat and mouse game" Alfred receiving more and more hits hits the more Russia got used to moving on the low gravity level, but not before he crashed in a few more things.

In the hungers, Milos enjoyed the silence, not having America blabbering at you 24/7 felt godly. He took the hamburger of his head and eat it. Regardless how much he enjoyed good food. He disliked to toss away any food even if it tasted horrible. How the blond could enjoy cold burgers was a mystery to him, if he made burges they had to be freash girled and burning hot. A worrying crash came to his ears, maybe he should make sure they dont break the base to pieces.

Two days later the base was unbelievable but still in one piece. It was in the time of dinner when America and Russia was in one of their arguments, Milos began to find them amusing as long as the two stayed at words and forgot about him. He wished he had popcorn. This time they were on about who has a bigger variation on alcohol and having better parties. If just Serbia could guessed where the conversation would led to, he would stayed and stopped it on time. But he didnt. He left for his walk to check the machines and other stuff before sleeping, leaving the two super powers alone not knowing what was set in rolling.

**Translation notes:**

**Brate- Brother**

**Molim te - Please**

**Bre - think of it as similar to China's aru.**

**A/N Muhahaha a clif. Or not really. The next is one of my fave chapters the 3! :O Hehe R&R *kitten eyes* Meow?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The 3 chapter and smut:3 Hope you guys like it And I still dont own Hetalia. I will inform you if it ever changed. And no to the story!**

"Um…Amerika, what…." Milos began. He just opened the door to his room and was greeted whit a sight he couldn't even comprehend. He was about to turn away and pretend he saw nothing, when Alfred spoke: "Hey, Give me here a hand, will you?"

"Um, for what?"

"Isnt it oblivious dude? To get him of me." Alfred was on Serbia's bed whit a Russia on top of him and giving his best to stop Ivan's hands going all over his body. His shirt was a mess and the bomber jacket was on the floor. Serbia looked careful at Russia. Then he noticed something about Ivan, his eyes were glazed and the breathing was shallow. America was in process of stopping a knee pressing in-between his legs.

"What did you do to him?" asked Milos.

"Um… nothing?"

Turning away Milos said "Okay then, see ya."

"Stop! Come here! I will tell, just help me to stop this commie bastard…Don't! "The last one was directed at Ivan who was pinning the Americas arm down, while trying to get off the younger nation belt whit his other hand. He was nearly done whit biting off the t-shirts buttons too, so the hero's chest was exposed to the cooler air. Scratching the back of his head, Milos cursed and come towards the biggest nation, who was still occupied whit getting the belt off. Serbia knew in his gut this will not end well, but he was that kind of person who couldn't turn his back on someone asking for help. He taped the older nation shoulder. "Ivan, you better stop. You don't want this."

Russia stopped. Amerika was about to thank god, when he was interrupted by Russia's voice. "Serbia?...Let share love, da!~~ " There is no need to say that Serbia went red as a paprika at the words. "Em, bre…." Nope, Serbia didn't got the chance to finish the sentence, because Ivan grabbed his arm and pulled him over Alfred's body. The next moment the smaller nation was sandwiched between the two super powers.

"Idiot Amerika. Bre, what did you do to him?"

"If I had a idea he is like this when drugged, I wouldn't have ever gave it to him!"

"YOU DRUGGED BROTHER!"

In the time the both were distracted Russia pulled out a pair of handcuffs out of his coat and put it around one of the younger nations hand.

"We were arguing about who can make better… Hey what are you doing commie!" Alfred hided his other free hand under Serbia's body. Russia was smirking while he was letting his hand go all around Serbia in search for the heroes hand. Milos did tried to push him away, half-hearted. To speak the true it wouldn't make much difference even if he tried to push him off whit his full strange. His face was just a inch away from Ivan's and Milos was positive his face was red as Romano's if not redder. He heard America gasping suddenly directly in his ear. The next moment there was not a hand under his back and Alfred's both arms was cuffed over his head.

"That was not fair!"

The bigger nation just gave a giggle. And then kissed Milos. In the first moment Serbia stiffened. He could fell the tongued softly begging for entrance. At the same moment he heard America stiffing back moans. Russia was massaging the forming bulge whit his knee. _Maybe giving in wouldn't be that bad, at the good side we are in my room,_ though Milos. _At least he wouldn't get angry... Oh shit I didn't locked the door. Please god, dont let anybody walk on us._

Serbia opened his mount and let the bigger nation explore every square millimeter of it. Alfred didn't had it easy, just a few inches away from his face he watched a passionate kiss while he was teased himself. _Fucking teenage hormones_. His pants grow way to thigh, he began to wish for Russia to pull them off_. _ It didn't help his case either that Serbia began to wriggle on top of him and his cloths were rubbing against his bare chest. He really wished he could hold the moans better in.

After, something that seemed to Alfred like hours, they stopped kissing ,both completely out of breath. He thought it was ridiculous for the smaller nation to still be as red as ketchup. "Dude you done enjoying it?"

"I was not..um… I mean…It wasn't…. Eh…Uh…Bre, jebi se."

America didn't reply, Ivan just began to free him of his painful restriction, know as pants…and his boxers, too… He gulped. He knew that he was now exposed and vulnerable. Florida standing up prideful. The nation laying on top of him looked away embraced, getting even redder. He was about to roll his eyes at the Serb when Russia moved up again, hovering over them. The biggest nation was staring at them for few seconds, it looked like he was trying to focus his eyes but falling miserably. He then put his still gloved hand under Milos chin and said:

"Undress me."

Alfred could fell the heart beat of the smaller nation against his chest though the cloths he was wearing. "You not gonna do it, right?"

After not receiving any feedback he groaned. This couldn't be happening to him.

Serbia was positive that this was a dream. He didn't hear anything from his own heart beat. It felt like it was trying to run away and leave his body behind. When Russia put a finger on his lips, he heisted just a moment before biting on the glove and helping it be pulled off. If this was a dream then as hell he could enjoy it, right?

America on other hand was trying to break the cuffs whit no result, and that bagged him a lot. Whit all of his super strange it didn't have effect. Looking back in front of him was a bad idea, because once he began watching he couldn't look away. Serbia shifted his position so he was sitting on Alfred's belly whit Ivan in front of him. He was slowly undressing him, licking, nibbling and kissing any patch of skin he just uncovered. Once he come to the scarf his tempo become double slow. Now he was biting the sensible flesh leaving marks and making Russia moan. America was licking his lips his eyes glued in front of him.

Once the scarf was save and out of the way, Ivan pushed Milos back down on Alfred ripping his clothes off. After the offending items were gone he whispered to Serbia to turn around so now he was face to face whit America. The moment he saw him he jumped a bit, he completely forgot the teen was still there. He began to turn red again. "Seriously? You are turning red after that show?"

"I forgot you were here…"

That was new to him being forgotten, usually the forgotten one was his bro C…Cen… no, was it Canpachi? No, Canada? Canada it was. Yes, he was the invisible one not him.

"You cannot just forget about the hero!" Like waiting for his cue Ivan pushed one silky finger in each of them. He began to prepare them. Looking down at the teen, Milos decide it wasn't fair for him.

"Hey."

"mmm… yes?"

"What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom."

"Wha…"

Serbia began first shyly, then a bit more sure, to kiss Alfred. He allowed for the younger nation to control the kiss. They were moaning in the kiss, and they parted just moments before Ivan pushed a second finger in them. Milos decided to begin to play whit Americas nipple and soon when the third finger was in crisscrossing Alfred was sure he would lose it there. Until Serbia bite down, hard. Draining some blood which he lapped away like a cat. Alfred was moaning load at the simulate sensation and he could care less about anything else, pushing his hips down trying to get the fingers deeper. His brain was a mess of pleasure.

Russia was awarded whit two winces , when he removed his fingers. He giggled. Grabbing Serbia's hips he position him. Seeing how he had his eyes closed he whispered to him: "Do it for me, da." Serbia frowned at that not sure what he meant. Ivan trust his hips down, two gasps echoed. Milos opened his eyes and understand what he meant. The bigger nation trusted him down on Alfred. He wanted to get away but the hands were holding him in place. Looking around he saw the Ivan's face whit the still glazed eyes. "Jebi ga." He trusted his hips down a bit more gasping a bit because of the pain. He noted that the blond was not thick, but was long. One of the hand left his hips.

Alfreds eyes rolled back, that guy was so thigh and it felt like he was burning inside. He was about to trust up when a hand settled on his hip. Stopping him. The few brain cell still operative from the overload on pleasure began to panic. They did have a reason for it, something big was poking him. He gulped and then screamed when Russia forced himself till the base in him. His eyes began to tear up. It hurt, a lot.

Milos licked the tears away, saying:

"Man do not cry."

"You dont tell, I am the Hero here! And I am not crying!"

Soon Ivan began to move giving both first a very slow teasing tempo. Steadily he began to go faster, the whole time he was kissing and biting Milos back as if asking him to forgive him. The tempo was fast and Serbia didn't hold it anymore, he came first whit a half scream half moan all over the blond nation under him. The younger followed him after just one trust, screaming so load that Milos was sure he was heard till Pluto. Just a bit later Russia was ridding his orgasms out. Once he was done he plopped on the two hugging them in a grip whit no escape and falling instantly asleep.

"Hey, commie you kidding. You no gonna let me chained up till morning! I need a shower!"

"Forget it, only maybe Belarus would be able to wake him up now. So good night."

"Dude?... Dude!... Fuck!"

Little did the three know that this night would have consequences in form neither of them could dream of.

~Tatata~

Somewhere on the base a four year old child opened his eyes for the first time. He blinked. He was just a few second there. Looking around he was in a machine room. He knew what it was, even if he didn't know the words for it, yet. He thought, wanting to see what else he knows. Two things popped his mind. First was his name and the knowledge of being a nation. Second was his parents. He smiled, and walked away.

**Translator note**

**jebi se - fuck yourself**

**Jebi ga - Fuck it.**

**A/N So there is it:D The next is the morning after.**

**Goes over to Greece, finding him asleep.  
**

**me: Hey can I lend you army? **

**Greece: *is sleeping***

**me: I need it to hunt down a few reviews, you dont mind?**

**Greece: *is sleeping***

**me: Thanks a lot! You are the greatest! *Takes Greece army whit me***

**-back home-**

**me: *is staring at you* At my command 3...2...1 go! **

***the whole Greece army makes a kitty face* Meow?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yeah dont own Hetalia. **

**I got a review! *jump around looks at it* Hmmm weird good or weird bad? What do you think? Hmmm, at least its not like everybody else:P**

**Greece army: Meow.**

**Na anyway the next part is up:) Enjoy.**

Russia was waking up. He was cold, so he nuzzled his face into the warm pillow he was hugging whit both arms. Only for the pillow to began to cruses him in a annoying and way too load American voice. He will have to punish the pillow later… From when did his pillow have the ability to talk? He crack opened an eye, the light hurt and his head felt like it was spinning. He groaned, closing his eye he tried to nuzzle back into the bad pillow. That still insisted on talking, practical screaming at him and making his head hurt. He opened his both eyes raising his head a bit, trying to focus. The first thing he noticed was the handcuffs. That had the same effect as bucket of ice cold water.

Why were the cuffs he made for the worst case scenario against his younger sister, out of his coat? Of course the first logical answer would be he took them out… which would mean … Russia was looking around concentrating on his feeling for danger. It took him two three seconds to be sure, his sister wasn't around. He relaxed. The annoying American voice was still there so he looked to it source. And there was an annoying naked America… Naked?

"…ommie fucking red bastard, how long do you plan to be a sicko!"

"Eh…" why was the blond wearing the special handcuffs? He groaned again his head still felt like it was spinning.

"Don't eh me, red! Unbind the hero, so I can kick your ass!"

"If you want to kick my ass, why should I unbind you?" He needed Vodka, now.

"If you don't I will all heroically scream at you till you do! Ever wondered how many decibels I could go?"

Ivans head begun to feel worse, if it would shut the nation up, he should free him. "Da, da." He moved up and reached for one of many inner pocket of his coat. Only there was no coat he could reach in. And then he looked down at himself.

The face Russia made was epic cartoon like; Alfred would have laughed if he wasn't so angry. Partly his anger was from when he wake up Serbia wasn't anywhere in sight. Leaving the hero chained up. Totally not what a side kick should do! Then he saw Russia jumping off him and staring. America thought maybe he needed to remind him. "Hey, the cuffs." Alfred watched as Russia looked around for his coat, more being on autopilot than anything else, and then took a key out of it, unlocking him. America jumped of the bed only to collapse on his knees a second later. His butt and hips hurt. _That was the worst possible thing to do… Ok maybe the worst possible thing was to give the red a experimental drug that wasn't yet tested out properly, but jumping out of bed on his feet was totally the second worst thing to do._

"Amerika…"

"Shut up I am using the bathroom first." And so Alfred limped to the bathroom closing it after himself, leaving a confused Russia alone.

Ivan would have stand there longer, but the cold snapped him out enough to search for his cloths. _First the scarf_, thought he. When he saw it neatly bent on the night stand. He wondered if he did it or maybe America. At this he looked to the bath door from where running water could be heard now. Once he was dressed up completely. He decides to look at the problem at hand. _Time, place and action. _Looking at the watch it was 11.23 in the morning. Looking around he was sure it wasn't either his or the blonds room. After inspecting the room and finding some documents and Rakija bottles he was sure they were in Milos room.

Then something caught his eyes, it was his reflection in one photo ram. Hikes and bites were all over his neck. The image that somebody would give them to him, made him blush the faintest bit. He adjusted his scar to cover them as best as possible. _Now the third thing. What by General Winter happened yesterday! I couldn't have whit Amerika… The last thing I remembered is… Ah da, dinner was it I was trying to make him understand that I had better methods in the time of the cold war. He was insisting that… he could make something 10 times better… what was it again… brainwashing…?_

He stopped his head spinning harder again. Not having the nerve to handle anybody at the moment he just left the room. Making a side note to see why they were in Serbia's room and where was he. He needed Vodka. A lot of it.

Alfred left the bath some time after Ivan left the room. He had to scramble himself EVERYWHERE to get the feeling of Russia out of himself and off his skin. He still didn't have his coffee and that was getting to him, not to mention that he was super hungry. He signed. Collecting his things and borrowing a shirt from Serbia's dresser. His own had the buttons bitten off. Now that he didn't look like he was fucked by the biggest country, he made his way to the cafeteria.

Deciding to ignore the world until his 4th cup of coffee he sat on a table beside a bigger group of people. Not noticing that it was unusually to have such a big group around the table and not to mention the time. He was on his fifth burger and second cup of coffee when somebody tugged on his arm.

Some time earlier.

It was Milica's duty to do the cloths washing chores. She founded them extremely boring. She put the first wash in and saw a movement in the edge of her eyes. A boy was in the washing room, searching something to put on, in one of the baskets whit dirty cloths. She stared and the sweep the boy up cuddling him and screaming how cute he was. It took her 2 minutes to remember a very important thing. There was no one younger than 20 years up here. No children and no 4 years old boys, like the one she was hugging.

"Who are you?" asked she in Serbian, the boy tilted his head. Not making a sound. Then she tried in Russian she weren't that good at it, yet. She was still taking classes. Then she tried in English, the boy blinked at her. She blinked back. "Let find you something to put on."

So Milica went to her friend a Russian women whit gold hands for the sewing. After the first shook and repeating of how cute the boy looked whit his sky blue big eyes and ash-blond colored hair the boy was dressed in a white dress.

"So what are you going do now Milica?"

"Um, not sure…Can I keep him?"

"And what will his parents do? They must be ill from worry."

"Yeh like the boy run away from home, and ended up here on the moon."

"Reason more to search for the one who brought him up here."

At the word parents the little nation looked at them, trying to say something but still missing the words for it. And then his stomach grumbled. The both women stopped talking and end up into a aww moment. Deciding to show the child around the cafeteria in hopes that somebody else knows from where the boy comes. Needless to say that the people were all stunned on the sudden child appearance. The Serbs didn't mind it much they were giving him they specialties and were teaching him how each it was called. After some time the boy began to repeat the food names. A Russian advisor wanted to inform his nation about it, but kind of didn't dare seeing that the country wasn't in the best of moods.

The moment Alfred came in the child looked at him. He was thinking, the words were slowly coming to him and he was absorbing the languages the peoples were speaking at his place. Now he was searching for a specific word, once he found he tugged on the blonds arm.

"Daddy!"

Alfred stared at the boy who tugged on his arm. He recognized him as a nation, but the problem was, he didn't know him. The people all around him were baffled, to say at least. The child just called America daddy. Some were offering that maybe the boy parents were from America other was guessing on who was the mommy. America ignored the talking for now.

"You are?"

The child looked at him carefully, after a moment it answered.

"Moon!~"

"Like in Moon the satellite we are one?"

"Da, daddy!"

Alfred stared at the child, the word daddy coming into his brain. He liked children. And now he had a colony Moon. He was grinning while daydreaming about all the fun the two would have and all the things he is going to teach him.

"Hey kiddo, do you have a human name?"

The child shook his head.

"That cool! I gonna give you the most heroic name there is!" America thought for a bit testing few names but not liking any at all. Then it hit him, the most heroic one.

"Steve, like in captain America! You know the super-hero."

The boy stared blankly at the other.

"Don't say that you don't know who Captain America is!"

The boy slowly shook his head.

"We have to change that ASAP!" Alfred grabbed the child up in his arm and took of to his room.

**A/N So, what you think? What is America going to teach his child.:) **

**Suggestion would be live saver:D **

**And where is Serbia next time. Oh and R&R, army at my command!..Now!**

**Greece army: *does kitten eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :D So I dont own hetalia. Oc Serbia and oc Moon are mine. And Greece took back his cat army ;_;**

In the capital of Serbia, Belgrade, it was raining a lot. Two political were sitting in the office, one of them that just come was drenched till the bone.

"I cannot believe this weather. Yesterday the summer sun over 30 degrees and look today like it is the end of the world. It pours and it is freezing. The perfect weather to get depressive. "

The other man offered him a hot cup of coffee. "The weather man said it was so sudden, that there was no way to forecast it."

"You, don't mean it has to do whit him?"

"Maybe he has a hang over?"

"Or, knowing that guy he is probably over depressed over something and hugging his pillow, drinking Rakija. But he didn't had to influence the weather this much."

"No, helping there. This IS his capital, even if he is on the Moon."

"Sometimes I hate this things called nation." He drank a generous gulp of the coffee while out of the office the most depressive storm in the last decades was going on.

O.O.O

Serbia was hiding in the room of one of his people, hugging a pillow and drinking Rakija. At least one of the person that wasn't into gossip spreading. That was the reason he came to his room. He managed to slip out of the hug, that Russia was having on both of them, around early morning hours. He grabbed a pair of pants and speed away. All the morning he was asked about his "wild" night. The man was sure Milos was on a run from a bother or husband of the girl he spend the night whit. Milos didn't leek a word, letting his citizen believe it was a hot girl, he himself too embraced to accept what really happened. Or that it happened at all. Milos didn't plan to leave the safety of the room anytime soon.

O.O.O

In Americas room.

"So now we are done whit the basic of comic world. Next up basic of Games! Kiku makes great games. Maybe you are a bit young for them…"

"Daddy, I am hungry."

America pulled out of thin air burgers and some other fast food. Moon was sure that Alfred had to be a half vending machine. Or maybe a vending machine super hero? Moon began to day dream , in comic style, at day a boring man at night the hero which fight the crime. He is the vending-man. The child giggled at that.

Steve was eating while America was covering how to play Mario cart and angry birds. He told him all about the little secret tricks to be unbeatable at them. Alfred was enjoying himself, to say at least. Having a child around him was always fun and being called daddy by it made him absolutely happy. He was about to show Moon how to get all the pigs on the first bird, when the child asked him.

"Daddy, where are tata and papa?"

"Who?"

"Tata and Papa."

"Sorry dude don't get what are you asking?"

Steve then show three fingers to Alfred and counted "I have a daddy, and I have a papa and I have a tata."

Alfred stared for a few seconds. "You don't mean to say you have 3 parents, do you?"

Moon nodded.

America wished whit all his mind, that the next question will not be answered whit the name, he wanted to hear at least now. "And who are papa and …tata?"

"…" Moon was thinking searching for the names of the two. Spending so much time whit his daddy made his vocabulary grow a lot. He could now fluently understand English and nearly as well speak it. He just needed a few more words. Once he found what he was searching he answered his dad question.

"Papa Russia and tata Serbia." Steve grinned, and Alfred F Jones groaned. This couldn't been happened to him, having a child whit the red non less, he began to picture the various reaction of the other nation. England would be in shook whit wtf face, France will be making his hon sound, Hungary would probably trying to stop nose bleeding and Japan would stare at him whit his poker face. So as a hero he needed a damn good plan. Kill Russia was the first thing that come to his mind. He discarded it, it would be extremely hard to take him down.

He needed a better plan. Then he got it, he will just teach the child that he is his only parent and that he don't have any connections whatsoever whit the Russian. Then a angel appeared on his left shoulder, it kinda looked familiar, but the weird thing about the angel was he was caring a polar bear.

"Can you really lie to the child? Ivan is his dad too, you cannot just take his child away." Said the angel.

"You, lad who cares about that! That man is evil, just brainwash the little thing, make him all yours!" Said England in pirate clothing whit devil wings and tail from Alfred's right shoulder .

"Yo England, what are you doing there? And what's up whit that outfit, you watched too many Pirates movies or what?" said America.

"That is not the point here bloody git. I am just saying what needed to be say, and think about it you will save the child from a horrible destiny." Answered the devil, only to hear the angel angry voice.

"You cannot say that, Russia may look scary and creepy but who knows what he really is like! Maybe a child would make him smile truly. Can you really be the hero if you take somebody smile away."

"Shut up" spoke the pirate-devil-England "What do you know! That man is the devil himself."

"Says the devil on the right shoulder" the angel butted in.

"I am a pirate devil for your information young man, and at least I don't carry a bear around. And acutely who the bloody hell are you?"

At that America looked at his left and asked. "Yes, who are you?"

The angel looked like he gonna explode and he did just that, directly screaming in Alfred's left ear "I AM CANADA!" He winced.

"Daddy?"

"Um, What?"

"You okay, daddy?"

America looked at both of his shoulders nothing was there.

"I think I am."

O.O.O

And so the day passed the nation each in his room, except Milos who was hiding in his citizen room. The people all over the station were discussing the two hottest topics. First, whit who did Alfred had such a cute child and the second whit which girl did Serbia spend the night, to be now in need of hiding. It wasn't really hiding if the whole station knew where you were, but still.

It was the breakfast time, Serbia was the first of the nation to come in, a bit earlier he checked his room and was happy to see nobody was in there. Now he was fast eating his breakfast to get as fast as possible away. He didn't want to be seen by either of the two, and the looks he was getting from the people all around him didn't make him any more comfortable. He was about to gulp the last bite down when he heard a "Serbia" from the man he was trying to avoid.

A healthy blush formed on his face, Russia blocking his escape route,all of them at the same time, smiling at him. He could just give up to his doom then. At least he hoped, it will be over fast. He closed his eyes awaiting the pipe. A small smile formed on his lips, he would actually miss his brothers and sister from the Balkan. That was funny considering that they hated each other guts.

After a full minute of no pipe he opened his eyes slowly. Ivan was looking at him puzzled. "I, need…to go…send a…report…da a report. A really important report." Tried Milos, it didn't work.

"Serbia can I ask you something?"

Milos was now sure god must hate him.

"Um, sir. Sorry for interrupting but I think I should inform you." Said a Russian officer.

"I am busy, da."

"It IS really important it has to do whit America." Said the officer.

Ivan glanced at Milos and then at the officer.

"Make it short, da"

Milos was sure now the god must love him. He prayed that America did something stupid.

The officer nodded. "Yesterday America took a 4-5 year old child, that called him daddy whit himself. He wasn't seen after that. "

Silence.

A long silence.

And then at the same time.

"Шта?"

"Что?"

"I made it short." Said the officer.

"Then make it longer, da?" a dark aura was emitting around Russia.

"What child? There are no children here?"

The man took a deep breath and told most of the gossip about the child, 15 minutes later.

"And everybody was fine whit letting Amerika take the child and to be alone whit it?" Milos said.

"We wanted to inform you yesterday but neither of you wanted to hear anything about it." Said the man in his defense.

"Where did the child come from? Was it really a nation?"

"That what America said, sir."

"We have to save that child, till now it probably eat a ton of fast food and got as fat as Amerika."

"True. Officer do you know where he is?" Ivan asked.

"I was told that he went to his room and didn't left it yet, sir."

And soon after Milos and Ivan stood in front of Alfred's room. The door surprisingly wasn't locked. The slide to the side offering a view in the room. If it could be called view. America was sleeping soundly on the floor whit a child on him the empty packages of any possible fast food and burger all around them. On the computer was Mario music and comics were all around them.

"Uf, did a bomb crashed here?"

The child opened his eyes on the voice and blinked. A second later it was jumping in front of the two nation. He jump hug Russia first calling him "Papa" and then jumped towards Serbia calling him "Tata", grabbing their hands the small child tried to pull them into the room, unsuccessful.

"He is a nation." Said Russia.

"I don't think that is the point here." Said a pale Serb.

"Then what is it."

"It called you Papa and me Tata and is calling to the fat ass daddy. I think its our son." And that was the moment when Serbia passed out, leaving a blinking Russia standing whit a child pulling on his arm.

**TN:**

"Шта?"**- What? (Serbian)**

"Что?" - **What? (Russian)**

**AN:**

**So I gave Moon the name before I watched HetaOni, a great thing btw you should checked it out. And now Every time I write the name Steve I think of hetaoni. **

**And I have no idea where the angel demon thing from. It was kind of funny to write it. And if somebody want to draw pirate-devil England and angel Canada on Alfreds shoulder fell free to do it. Just inform me, so I can see it :D**

**Anyway if anybody has idea for a russian or serbian name to give Moon pm or post in your shiny blue big button down there. Yes he will have three name from each parent one. ^^ **

***thinks* I think that was it, ah yes sorry it took a bit longer to update but I had exams and stuff and was plain tired. So yeah blame my love for sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks a lot for the favorite :D *hugs you maniacally* And thanks for the alerts too~ *gives hugs and cookies out* That keeps me from giving up the story ^^ **

**SO I dont own Hetalia still. Once I get my hands on world domination I maybe own it then. I will inform you if that ever happens. **

Alfred groaned, he was sleeping so well dreaming about saving pizzas when he heard Moon voice saying da instead of yes.

"Steve" began America, whit out opening his eyes beforehand what he will regret later,"what did I say about speaking the commie language? " Moons voice answered just a second later.

"It is a evil language and should never ever be used, and I should instead of da, use the amazing yes. Because that's what heroes do?"

"Exactly now be a good son and don't speak that idiots language and let daddy get some more sleep." America rolled over, somehow the room temperature was falling rapidly, and he could hear a very low koling.

"Um, Moon are you koling?"

"Heт, that is papa." Alfred opened his eyes and looked up. Yup, there was a murderous looking Russia hovering over his head, whit his pipe out, koling at him and the creepy aura didn't made him looking any less angry or scary for the fact. Why couldn't the hero have one morning that wasn't a disaster?

"Fredka." Oh shit he is so dead. "Did you taught MY son not to speak MY language? AND DO you know Why do I suddenly have A SON ,da?"

"Dude it's not like it is looking, I can explain." Alfred tried to inch away from him, but that only made the Russian step even closer to him.

"Fredka." that came out as a warning glow. Damned, the hero needed to think fast. And then he saw behind Ivan, Moon was standing at the door looking careful at the scene in front of him. He had a idea but he hoped that the Can-what-was-his-name-again angel was right about Russia and he did care about the child. He pulled his most parent/mother like voice and spoke.

"Ivan, not in front of the child."

Russia was now staring at America. He was confused, America called him by his first name? And what was up whit that ton? Was he scolding him? He watched careful as America slowly stood up neither of them breaking eye contact.

Alfred was now standing, against the wall, but still still counted as a situation improvement. He continued to use his parent voice.

"You don't want to leave the child a trauma behind?"

Somewhere around that time Milos came back. And he saw Russia koling at America, whit his pipe ready. He was about to get out of the room before the idiot burger man could drag him into this one too, when he felt something press against him.

"Tata, what are papa and daddy doing?"

Oh, da he had now a son…He looked at America who was now talking to Ivan about how important was for the early life of a child not to see any violence. Milos agreed on that one whit Alfred so he took the child into his arms and said "They are about to play a grown up game."

"Oh, you mean like M and R-18 games?"

"Bre, where the hell did you hear that one!"

"From daddy he said I should not play them before I am 21."

Cursing in Serbian he went out of the room closing the door behind him caring the newest nation out whit him. The sound of closing door catch the attention of both super powers, they looked at the door.

Alfred paled his plan was ruined. He made a mental note to himself to do something about Serbia being such a horrible side kick. Ivan spoke: "Fredka, there is no child now, which can see violence and get traumatized by it, da." That wasn't a question at all.

"Hehe, yes…um I am still really young myself…?"

Ivan answered that whit his pipe.

O.O.O

Milos was alone in his room whit Moon. He got some of the food to his room and they both had breakfast. The child enjoyed good food what made the Serb just happier. He was surprised when he heard the child naming all the food correctly in his language. After asking him where did he learned it the child told him it was at cafeteria. Milos guessed that his people would first teach food names to a child. After they were done, the Serb began to study careful the boy. It had Ivans hair and Americas eyes. It didn't looked like he had anything from him. Now he was unsure if the boy had to do anything whit him.

"Tata?"

Milos snapped out of his thoughts "Da?"

"Can you teach me?"

"About what?"

"Uh-huh, the world dude? I am… "The boy counted on his fingers. "A day and half old."

"Maybe somebody else would be a better teacher?"

"I want you tata!"

"How do you know I am your tata, and wouldn't it be more logic to have just 2 parents?"

"Ne, it is not. I have 3."

"But look…"

"Ne, tata you look, you are my tata, and I had this talk whit daddy already while playing Mario cart, and I don't want it again. So you are family and family is important, da. Now teach me. "

Milos didn't awaited for the boy to have 180 degree flip in personality , but one thing he was sure now, that boy was most defiantly Russia's child, if the dark blue aura that was sipping out of the boys body was anything to judge by.

"Good I am going to teach you, what you want to know more about?"

The aura disappeared and the boy was now smiling again. "About Tata"

"Uh, okay where to start…I am Serbia my name is Milos Nemanic, I am on the Balkans wait I will show it on the map."

Soon Serbia was talking about each nation in the world.

O.O.O

Sometime earlier.

"Stop aiming for Texas, idiotic Red!"

"KOLKOLKOLKOL…"

Smashing and crashing echoed thought the station, some of the braver people began to place bets on which one will die first. Alfred was now holding the pipe from colinding whit his face thanks to his two guns.

"Damn can I not get one morning a proper breakfast or at least some coffee."

"KOLKOLKOL…"

"Great he doesn't even listen to the hero." Alfred collected all of his power and pushed Ivan away just enough for him to run to a better place, because heroes don't run away, never. Some minutes later he managed to hide in the storage room. He was breathing heavily.

"See, it was a bad idea to try taking the child away from his parent." Said a small voice from his left shoulder.

"That doesn't help me now, you know." Alfred whispered back.

"It would have worked if he locked the bloody door, you dump git." Come the voice from the right shoulder.

"I need a plan to live on, I am way too young to join the heaven. Nothing against you angel… what was your name again?"

"Something on K? wasn't it" tried the devil.

"Canada, and I wanted to help. But it looks you don't want it. So…"

"If you have ideas please help me!" pleaded Alfred.

"Whit what can you come up whit? " Said the devil.

"That's easy but you have to do whatever I say." Somehow the angel didn't look so much angel like anymore. His eyes darkened and his smile spread. He was a bit scary now. Alfred gulped.

5 min later.

"Fredka~, come out whenever you are."

"Yo, Alfred is here ." Ivan spun around to see America standing whit his phone, he was about to dash towards him when.

"Belarus don't hang up, Russia is here. Want to say hello?" Alfred put the phone on loud speaker, and grinned. Ivan froze. He didn't even dare to breath. His little sister voice was echoing thought the storage.

"See you brother is really shy about it, and he told me that he planned for a while to ask you the biggest question a man can ask."

Russia was paler then white now. Alfred put his hand over the phones speaker.

"You stop trying to kill me or beat me up and listen to what I say and I don't propose in your name."

He was speechless America got him. He blinked at the blond surprised he manage to come up whit such a plan. A plan that was defiantly not hero like in any way the Russia could think off. Alfred showed him 3 fingers then counted down on two. Ivan put his pipe down as soundless as possible and tried to calm down.

"Yeah, so Belarus, he wanted to ask you... how many burgers can you eat in a hour?"

"Da, I want…What?"

"How many burgers in a hour can you eat?"

Many curses in different languages could be heard and then the phone was hang up.

"Now you listen. I am sorry for trying to make the child hate you. But to speak the true I don't trust you that you are able to handle a little boy. You are creepy and violent and scary. I was fearing you would kill the boy if he suddenly cried over something or was stubborn. And Steve is MY boy too. So as a parent I tried to…keep him safe I guess. But I know I was wrong, and I am sorry. And as a apology I want to…to…to ask you if we can take care…" America looked like he was about to puke. "…take care of… our son… together… like…like a family. " The blond nation was now panting.

Ivan looked at him a bit amused by the pain America was in.

"Who are you and what did you do to Amerika?"

"What dude?"

"First of the whole speech was way to reasonable, nothing like the usually "I am hero" trash. Second Amerika would never, NEVER apologies to me. He may do it if his boss threaten him whit never again fast food and even then he would do it in a rude way. And let say that maybe you are Amerika, what would you do if I say nyet?"

Alfred was silence for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath in he said: "I would send a wedding ring in your name to your younger sister."

Ivan was amazed, America must have found a brain. But he didn't liked that that new found brain cells were working against him. And were successful, for now at least. He wasn't a idiot a lost battle didn't mean a lost war. He will give him this win, then study him and then crash him.

"Da."

"Seriously? I mean of course I am the hero!"

"Under one condition. You tell me what happened and why is there a child calling me his parent,da?"

Alfred blushed and looked away to his left. "Do I have to?"

"Da." Answered Russia, America signed, the blush still there on his face.

"Good I will tell you but not here, somewhere more private."

Ivan nodded. "So where is the boy?"

"…Oh, yeah. He is probably whit Milos."

**A/N Hope you liked it:) *pokes the blue big button down* I know you want to press it. It is shiny~**** And I forgot what I wanted to say here... Ah who cares *goes to watch hetahazard***


	7. Chapter 7

**Still dont own Hetalia. **

**Hmmm... **

**Maybe if I travel in the past and make hetalia first maybe I would owned it now. Hehehe, Not gonna happen anytime soon, so Enjoy~ And this chappy was a pain to write, but now it turned quite ok I think...**

In Serbia's room a big world map was over the table laid out and Moon was looking at it whit big eyes, poking each time a different place.

"And this?"

"That is England. He took care of Amerika and Canada when they were little, never eat anything that he offers you. EVER. Especial if they are scones. He isn't on good terms whit France, or like Hungary says it the two have a hate love relationship. "

Moon nodded. They went nearly thought the whole map now. The boy was fascinated whit how many places where there on Earth. The only thing that bugged him was that he couldn't find Gotham city.

"Tata you are mad at daddy?"

"A bit."

"If daddy say that he is sorry, you gonna forgive him, da?"

"Ja…"

"Why are you mad at daddy?"

"First he is annoying, second he is a idiot and third because of him the whole station think I have a girlfriend, and I don't even dare to go to the gossip circle because they will rip me apart, jebote."

Moon was now having teary eyes,he had that face the "a kicked puppy is about to cry" face. Whit such a face he was staring at Milos who found the boy too adorable to resist and so gave in.

"Mali manipulatore, I suppose I would forgive him but I am only doing this for you. Having family who is arguing around yourself isn't nice at all. But don't get your hopes up, there are still the problem between brother Russia and him." The boy was now again grinning happily.

There was a knock on the door and Serbia opened it. There were the two super powers standing, Milos played whit the thought to just close the door in their faces, but decided against it. Moving to the side he let them in. Only to have Steve run towards them jumping towards America who catch him and hugged him, giving a kiss in the hair. On which Moon giggled hugging him back.

"Wus up?"

"Tata taught me about the world, and never to eat England's scones."

"Really? Cool, that can save your life. What else did you learn?"

Ivan was a bit surprised to see how well Alfred handled the boy. How much the blond nation enjoyed the role of a parent. You could see how he loved the kid, while he was listening to each word Moon said. It was a side that the Russian have seen for the first time on the American.

"Daddy, you will say sorry to tata, so tata doesn't have to be angry at daddy, da?"

"Wut?" Alfred blinked at the boy in his arms, not quite getting what he meant, Milos spooke.

"Bre, you didn't have to tell him that, you know"

"Tell me what?"

"That tata cannot go to the gossip circle, they would rip him apart because they think daddy and papa are his girlfriends." Steve said whit all seriousness of a 4 year old boy.

There was silence. And then…

"WHAT?Dude!"

"Eh?" Ivan was confused, why would anybody think that he was somebody's girlfriend. He didn't look like a girl at all. Looking at Serbia and America they were both red. Milos was stuttering something incoherently before clapping his both hands over the kids mouth.

"Bre, I never said that!" mustered he out.

"Then where did he heard it?"

"Bre, I swear I said that the whole station thinks I have a girlfriend nothing else!"

"Coffee. I need my morning coffee."

"I my Rakija."

"For me Vodka, da~"

Several minutes later on the table where 2 bottels and for each a glass,Milos made the coffe and was about to place it in front of America, when he protested.

"Dude I asked for coffee not tea."

"It is coffee" said Serbia, while Alfred peeked into it.

"Oh, then why are you serving coffee in tea cups?"

"Because I made Turkish coffee."

"What does Turkey have to do whit Iggy's tea cups?"

"Just drink."

"You have more?"

"Da."

"Good then."

Russia had a funny time, it was funny to watch America being paranoid. The way he didn't let go of the ash haired boy, who was sitting now in his lap. How America stared at him, like he was going to eat him or the little one. It was cute. He was smiling at them. There was silence once again, Moon began to doze off because of the boredom. Ivan waited. Once he thought that Alfred had enough caffeine and Milos enough alcohol in their system, he broke the silence.

"You two tell me what happened two days before and how it comes we have a child, da."

"Not in front of the child Ivan." America spoke in his parental voice again. Russia made a mental note to see why, while using that voice, he was calling him by his first name. Pointing to the boy he said:

"Give him to me."

"What are you gonna do to him, you commie"

And America was back to his old self.

"Just holding my son, da."

Alfred was glaring at Russia. It would have been more effective if the nation on his lap didn't tried to wrestle out of his arm. Liking the idea of being hold by the large nation. In the end Moon was sitting in Ivans kind of liked the felling of having a warm weight on him. And he enjoyed how much is pissed the younger nation off.

"So you two start now."

"I said…" began Alfred, only to be stopped whit the motion of Russia. Who clapped his large hands over the boys ears effetely stopping him from hearing anything.

"You said Amerika?"

"I hate you red…"

"You know he isn't red anymore."

"Of course you would take his side, you need to learn to be a better side …"

Alfred stopped, the temperature was dropping rapidly, the second time that day. And it wasn't even 10a.m! The aura around Russia was clearly saying that he didn't had any patience left anymore. Steve was oblivious sitting in that mans lap, like nothing was going on. Like there wasnt a dark killing aura around the man in which lap, he was sitting. Serbia was the first to speak:

"It all Amerikas fault he drugged you."

"Uh-huh. Thanks, for back stabbing the hero."

"Bre, that was for dragging me into that."

"I figured so much on my own, da."

"Then idiot why are you asking then."

"What happened while I was drugged?"

Milos tried his best to sink into the chair and to become a part of it. It didn't work. Ivan smiled at him, he gluped his glass of rakia down and began stuttering.

"He and you… and I ….then..um..he …and um… you…uh…I was..."

"We three had sex, happy now commie. Actually you rapped me, and that guy didn't stopped you."

"Bre, I tried, but I couldn't do anything to stop him…"

Serbia wished he fall though the earth, Alfred was blushing ,still keeping his gaze on the bigger man, but not even half as violent as Serbia.

"We all…" America nodded.

"And what about the boy?"

"Duh, Idk. He just appeared saying stubbornly we were his parents."

"He said the same to me, maybe it has to do whit colonizing this place…" Said Milos who began to get back to normal. And being happy that the topic changed.

They sat in silence for another while. Till Russia broke it again.

"Good then how do we name him then?"

"I did that his name is Steve F Jones " Grinned Alfred.

"That's a horrible name, comrade "

"It reminds of something that will pop out and try to kill you…"

America blinked at the Serb "Where did you got that idea from?" Milos just shrugged it off.

"I think it's much better if his name were Николай Иванович Брагинский, what do you think little one?" asked Ivan while putting his hand off the boys ears so he could hear them again.

"I just told you idiot commie that his name is Steve F Jones"

"Or why not Богдан Неманић. It is a nice name too…Just saying..."

The 3 of them were staring at each other, better said America and Russia were staring at each other while Serbia was giving glances at each of them in turns.

"Good~." All 3 of them looked at Ivans lap. The boy was smiling and said. "Steve Николай Богдан Moon. That's my name. And what are you drinking?" He pointed to the Rakija bottle.

"Thats a long name...And not so heroic..."

"Serbian medicine. Do you want some?" said Milos.

"NO! That is alcohol! And you are not giving Steve any alcohol!" burst out Alfred.

"Why?" tilted Milos his head. "he is a boy a sip will not do any harm."

"You don't give children alcohol!"

"Good, but he can have water, da?" Ivan filled his own glass and was about to give it to Moon some of his Vodka when Alfred snatched it. Getting a glare from the Russian.

"Vodka is not water!"

"It is Russian water." Answered Ivan whit a big child like smile, small kol sounds could be heard.

"Okay, guys we need a few rules here. If we want for the child to grow up properly. First no alcohol in any form, no Vodka or Rakija." Said America, on which Serbia answered.

"Good the nothing of your fast food, we don't want him to get as fat as you."

"I am not fat!"

"Fredka yes you are."

"Ugh! I need my hero food."

"Da," clapped Moon whit his hands "Let eat together."

"But you had you breakfast, Moon."Milos began, only to be meet whit two kicked puppy about to cry faces, from Moon and America "Whatever, but dont blame me if any of you get fat."

They went to the cafeteria, Ivan still holding the boy, Alfred glaring at him, and Milos thinking of all the looks they were getting now. He could bet that the people around them were already going on full gossiping mode. He could hear most of them. "Why is sir Russia holding Alfreds child?" or "No way, are they together?" and "You heard that Serbia had a wild night two days ago?" and so on and on. In the cafeteria the whispering become open talking. He so much wished to become invisible. Russia put Moon between him and himself, that was annoying America even more, he was about to begin arguing when one of his man, a high up in rank man, asked him what the meaning of that was. Moon was the one answering whit a overly cheerfulness "Family breakfast." The man looked at each nation, shaking his head "I want a detailed report of this Jones."

Steve was eating just as much as America, but luckily it looked he preferred a bit more healthily food then the blond. And then the discussion began. How they will organize them self to take care of the child. In the end and few nearly to begin battles, that were stopped miraculous by America showing Ivan his phone.

They settled on the fact that they will have to live together, that Milos would teach the boy while Alfred would supervise him and the boy would have his own room. And neither of them would be allowed to enter it. They made a list of things basically fast food and alcohol that Nick, how Alfred began to call him to tease the Russian, where not allowed in any kind of situation. Now they were only two problems left: Tell their bosses and tell the world they have a child together...

**TN**

**JA - I**

**Mali manipulatore - little manipulator **

**AN *Screams randomly* HetaOni, had to made that joke~:P SO R&R? If I am not wrong there should be another smut chapter soon. You will see~**

**Ohonhonhonhon. And you watched to much heatalia when you at "made in china" giggles like crazy. And when you randomly cry out Pasta~~ So yeah R&R?**


	8. Telling their bosses

**AN First this is a coming earlier then planed,**

**Second I didnt re read it 7 times like usually, so I am sorry for maybe a bit of worse grammar. I will fix it later promised. **

**And third They are calling they bosses~**

**And forth long chapter is long~ (not that long but still longer then the ones before.)**

**And fifth the bosses are just made up so dont get offended by it in anyway. It is just how I see them in my head. **

**And last enjoy~**

**EDIT: Checked and fix a few mistakes, grammar and such. But is you see any feel free to point them out.**

A nice smell was spreading though the room and a humming could be heard. Milos was cooking, he wasnt allowed to cook in his room, but he loved it. And what the boss of the Moon station dont know will not make him angry, right? That was the reason why he cooked in the morning...in 5.30 a.m. He was making sweets. Cherry pie, to be precise. He was about to give the finishing touches, when a knock was heard on the door. He slowly and silently moved thought the living room. Russia was sleeping in the living room and it was never a good idea to wake him up.

How did it come for the big Russian to sleep there, you ask now? For that we have to get a bit back in time, on the day America was using I-will-propose-to- your- sister to save his life and bones. America was saying he will not step into the commie room, because he will get commie germs. Ivan didnt want to go into America room saying he going to suffocated from the stinking smell . So they ended up moving to the Serbias room, his opinion on that matter ignored, his office turned into a child room for Moon.

And when they debated who is going to get his bed room, because sleeping in the same room was impossible for this 3 nation, they ended up playing scissors, paper, stone. America won it. Ivan wanted to change the game into scissors, paper, pipe, but was stopped by the Serb. Or better said distracted whit a bottle of vodka. Milos settled in the improvised kitchen, much to Alfred dislike, he couldnt get anymore his midnight snacks.

A few days passed relative peacefully,(peaceful defining that nobody had broken bones in the end of the day ) they went for breakfast and lunch into the cafeteria and dinner at their room, usually made by the Serb. Ivan was teasing the America that he is now eating at least one healthy meal a day. It was actually a wonder that in the time they lived together they had to replace just 12 chairs, 3 desks, 2 metal doors,1 wardrobe, 1 computer, 1 X-Box and 1 telephone.

Serbia opened the door and closed it a second later.

-Open the door.

-Nobody is here please leave a message after the beep... Beep.

-Serbia open the door! I saw you!

Milos opened the door again and let the boss of the moon station in.

-Did you cook?

-Ne...

-When did you 3 planed to inform me about the boy? If I am not wrong he is my nation, and I am in a way his boss.

At this the big Russia guy began to wake up, and the boss wast happy looking at all.

-I await from you and the other two idiots to call your respective bosses down on the earth and tell them about this.

Serbia watched in amazement at the guy, who was talking to a half woken Ivan. He did wondered if the man had a death wish. Good, true it was, he was a Russian, but still that didnt changed much. Serbia watched as Russia slowly stood up to his full height, looking at the man in front of him and slowly began to have a barely noticing smile. The one that is know as the last thing you will see.

-You tell my boss for me, da.

The purple aura shimmered around him. He looked like he is going to trash something, preferable somebody's head for waking him up.

-Nyet.

Serbia watched now whit mount open, the moon station boss didnt even shacked! That must be a world record.

-You Russia gonna tell him, or if I have to tell him then I will tell him about all the broken things and he will take the money for replacing them out of your vodka money.

-Ivan will you be so nice and wake Amerika up? He need to call his boss too.

Russia looked at the Serb for the interruption and then went in the bedroom to "wake up little Amerika". The moment Ivan was in the bed room and whit it out of sight, the boss collapsed on his knees shaking.

-I thought I was a goner.

-You ok?

The man nodded and accepted Milos help to stand up again.

- Cпасибо, for the life save. I will overlook your cooking for now.

At that moment a scream echoed, a really load scream. America jumped into living room pulling his bomber jacket on over his superman pajama.

-What the fucking hell commie! Can I not get a normal morning and breakfast before you try to kill me!

-Nyet.

America stared at Russia, he manage to get his jacket what means he had the phone, his guns whit him and several chocolate bars and a small bottle of coke. He was ready, it took him a while to notice the Moon station boss.

-You.

Here the boss pointed his finger at America.

-Phone your boss and tell him the situation you got yourself in.

-Dude do I have to? Its... *looks at the watch and gasp* Its fucking not even 6am! You are fucking out of your mind!

-Amerika!

Both Russians snarled at him, seeing that he was between two fires he choose the smaller evil. He dialed his boss, after the first ring it was picked up. You could hear the poor man on the other side of the line.

- Alfred F Jones what did you do now!

-Nothing man! Can I not call my boss to say hello?

-Oh, no. Is it that bad?

-...define bad?

The man on the other side began to sob.

-Dude, it is nothing big really...

-What have you done? They are survives, or?

-Everybody is fine we have even one more!

-I told you not to bring Tony whit you.

-Oh, no its not Tony, its...um...son.

- Tony has a son?

-No me.

-You have Tony's son?

-Not quite...

-Alfred tell me a full sentence!

-Ok dude, dont flip out. Chill a bit.

-Jones!

-I have a child whit the commie bastard and worst sidekick ever. He is the nation of Moon.

And Alfred hung up his phone, tossed it like a bomb away and jumped behind the table. The phone began to ring.

Russia picked it up, America was signalizing to him to drop it, like it was a ticking time bomb. Russia clicked the green button.

-IDIOT!

-Ouch my ears.

Was Milos response to that.

-You young man! Dont drop such a bomb! And then hung up! Have you fucking no manners! And how the hell do you have a son! I will cut you fast food supply on the half!

-Noooooo!

Screamed America grabbing the phone from Russias hands.

-No boss it wasnt my faulty, I swear the boy just popped up saying we are his parents and that was it. Dont cut my hamburgers down!

-...so you didnt slept whit Russia?

-...um define sleep whit?

-JONES!

-It wasnt my faults the fat commie forced me into it!

The voice on the other side turned now worried.

-...You were raped?

Before America could answer anything, and cause the third world war, Serbia grabbed the phone out of his hand.

-He drugged Ivan beforehand whit some experimental drug, and that was it.

-Give me Alfred back.

Serbia gave the phone back to a pale America.

-Yo?

A extremely calm voice answered.

-Alfred, do you even comprehend what this will cause on the international level? Probably not. Why I am asking you this? You know what, I have enough. You deal whit your own problems.

And the phone line went dead.

-Uh, could be worse... I hope he dont cut my hamburgers down...

-Is daddy in big trouble?

Now everybody looked at the source of the voice. And there on the chair was sitting a ash haired boy around four years old eating cherry pie. And looking at them whit big eyes.

It was Serbia who asked, the question that was on their mind.

-Bre, how long are you here?

The boy tilted his head in thought and said in a sing sang voice: - From Its not even 6, are you out of your mind?

-So from the beginning. Bre, You know you should not eat sweets so early in the morning.

-What does raped mean?

The 3 nation went silence, all thinking the same how do you avoid telling a four year what rape is? The Moon station boss was looking at the nations careful, he was interested in seeing how will they deal whit this situation. Surprisingly it was Alfred who saved them.

-That is a singer, you know that rap is a music gender, and we raped a while back and werent good at it. I was but the other two werent, and it wasnt nice for the ear and my boss was scared we did it again. Yo, thats it.

Nikolai nodded and took another bite from the sweet, until Serbia took it away whit a " no sweets before breakfast and no breakfast before 7.30 and in bed whit you" . Milos carried him back and made sure to lock the door so the boy couldnt slip out again. Nobody said anything.

-Serbia it your turn to call your boss.

Milos winced but nevertheless took the offending item in form of a phone.

-And speak in English so I know you are telling him.

Milos dialed the number, it rang 3 times before a man answered.

-Hello.

Said the voice on the other side.

-Hello, it me Serbia.

-…Hahaha, nice joke. Beep…beep…beep…

-Am I done? He hang up.

The moon station boss shacked his head and told Serbia to try until he got him and told him about it.

-Hello.

-Hello boss its me Serbia and…

-The first time was funny the second time it's just annoying. Beep…beep…beep…

The third time is the lucky time.

-Hello

-It Milos Njemanic the personification of Serbia at the moment living on the Moon and don't bre hung up on me again!

-Oh, its you. You never call.

-Yeah, I have something to tell you.

-Really, you are not going to move back now, do you?

-Um, no.

-Oh, good then.

-I…I have a son.

-Oh really? Congratulations.

-Da, um it the son of Amerika, Russia and me.

-Nice, you aren't moving back in, or?

-No, I just told you…

-Have a nice day. Beep…beep…beep…

-I get the felling he didn't even listen to me.

-Dude, you are a lucky guy.

-Now my turn, this look funny, da~

Russia was in a much better mood the idea that America will not be getting his hamburgers making him feel much better. Before Serbia could hand over the phone to Ivan, the same rang. Milos answered and to his surprise it was his boss.

-You have a child whit that Amerika and that Russia?

-Da, that what I said.

-How..? No wait, do I have to do something?

-Um… nothing.

-Really?

-Da.

-Then I don't want to know. Have a nice day.

-Thank … beep…beep…beep…you.  
The phone was now in Ivans hand and he was waiting patiently for his boss to pick up. After the 25 ring, it was picked up.

-Hello.

-Hello, boss~

-Its you Ivan, sorry about the wait I had a talk on the other line. Why are you calling?

- I have to tell you something, da~

-Good and what? And why are we speaking in English?

-Guesses!

-Do we have to, Ivan?

-Da~

-Good, then I guesses that you lost some bet or play true and dare, I should not remind you that you are not to play that game, and this is a prank call?

-Nyet. Next one~

-Let me see… Are you out of vodka?

-Nyet. Your last try~

-… Ivan, you didn't kill America, did you? Or ripped his limbs out?

-Nyet~

-Good, then I give up. What do you want to tell me.

-I am a papa!

There was a long silence.

-Ivan?

-Da?

-This may be a bit rude, but… are you sure it yours?

-Da~

- And why are you sure?

-Nikolai told us.

-Told us?

-Da.

There was silence again.

-How old is he?

-He looks like four, but has just a week.

-…How can he look like four if he is just a week old?

-Because he is a nation. He is Moon, da.

-Oooh. Good then. You scared me there for a moment. So I guesses the boy just popped out on his own,da?

-Da. But there s more.

-More?

-Da.

-What else do you have to tell me Ivan?

-He is not only my son.

-Not only?

-He is Americas and Serbia's son too.

-How does that work?... Do they know it?

- I don't know and da~

-And their bosses?

-Da, they told them just now.

-Aha, I need to think. I will call you later.

And whit that the phone went dead.

-So you guys it wasnt that hard wast it?

Said the boss of the moon station.

-And There is something else I want to tell you. There will be the world conference soon and I want you 3 to introduce the little one to the rest of the nations. You will get down there a bit earlier and show the boy to at least one nation before the conference. Understood.

-And who should be the one meeting him first?

It was Serbia who asked this.

-Decide that between you.

And whit that the man walked out of the room, thinking how too much old he is for all this. The 3 nation looked at each other. This day was just promising to be a long one.

-It should be family,da~

-Bre, dont count mine family. I dont have a idea how they would react on this.

-So its Americas family,da?

-Why not yours commie?

-One word, Belarus. Bre, we can not even think what may happen there.

Russia shivered on this.

-Um, so my family... I only have England... So we gonna visit him first? I dont want to?

-Why not? said a boys voice.

-Because his cooking is awful, for starter! And...

Alfred was interrupted, by Milos.

-Moon! How did you come out of your room it was locked!

-What?

America looked behind him self to see once again the boy smiling happily.

-How long was you now here?

Steve tilted his head in thought again, and said whit a sing sang voice again.

-Just came in~ Papa hold me!

Russia blinked at him, but gladly took the boy in his arms, hugging him. Ivan got glared at by Alfred, he smiled at the blond. In mean time Milos went to the kitchen and saw that all of the cherry pie he made was gone. He stomped out.

-You. Eat all of the pie.

-Dude I swear I didnt touch your pie!

-I dont mean you Amerika I mean Moon.

The accused little boy pushed his face into Ivan chest and mumbled something, Ivan smiled and nodded.

-It is your fault Serbia.

-Bre, how is it my fault when he eat it.

-You made a way to delicious pie.

Beamed the Russian. Serbia opened his mount, and then closed it. He saw what Moon did there. Shaking his head he went to make some coffee. The day will surely be long. He had no idea how right he actuly was.

**Hope you liked it~ Thank you again for the review, and I hope there will be more to come~ So yeah, I am out XD **

**Ah, yes America is sleepy didnt had a coffee and still in superman pajama, so yeah he forgot about Canada.**


	9. 9 Super hero adventures part 1

**AN Hello again, a new chappy:) This is mostly from Moons respective written, so enjoy^^**

**What Moon thinks** _TEXT_**  
**

**This was a fun chappy to write.**_  
_

He was happy today. The sweat thing he ate was really good. He felt a bit guilty that he didnt left any for his family, but he couldnt stop eating it. He knew that his tata would be angry, but thats why he went to his papa. To make tata happy again he will make a drawing just for him. That what he decided. He was the super hero, and super heroes make people happy,da?

He smiled to himself and kept rewriting words, like cat, dog, tree... He did wondered what this things were and for what they were used...

Once he was done he showed his paper to tata. His full family was sitting on this new table in the living room, papa broke the last one when he played whit daddy they favorite game two days ago, all doing their school work.

He did wondered why he was always sitting besides tata. He concluded that his tata was the most cleverly one and thats why daddy and papa were letting tata teach him everything. Nearly everything, papa was teaching him Russian.

-You did well, now to write some Cyrillic.

He was proud tata praised him.

-Of course he did well. There is nothing that a son of hero cannot do.

Daddy and papa were sitting opposite of each other, and in the time his tata was writing his next task down papas phone rang. He answered it and began to speak really fast in Russian. He didnt understood much but his papa didnt look happy. The man on the other side didnt sound friendly, either. Then he understood his papa need help! And who is better for helping someone then a super hero! He was the super hero Moonman! The strongest and fastest from them all! He nodded to himself and then stopped. How should he help him? He decided to listen more closely, just then his papa put down his phone.

-Ha, you got shouted at, by you boss.

-Brother, how bad was it?

-He got angry because your boss Amerika, called him.

-Dude, why should my awesome boss call... your boss?

-He gave my boss a colorful speech... because of what happened.

-Oh...didnt think he would call.

-So do we now have a third world war? Bre it would be ironical if the reason for its start is something that happened on the Moon.

-Serbia dont talk about WW3 , there will be none, da Fredka?

-Yup, no world wars of any kind that would destroy the planet... but it would be practical if the Earth wouldnt be anymore before the meeting or going to Iggies...

-KOLKOLKOL...

-Of course a real hero like my self would never do something like that! Heroes save planets!

-I got my Vodka cut down, da.

There was silence,were daddy and tata going to play again? They looked like that. They eyes grown bigger and they skin color turned whiter.

-How much will you be getting? Asked tata.

-None,da.

Papa really looks sad now.

-Uh... not good dude.

-Da.

-Bre, then thank me brother! Because I have stocked a few secret stash of you vodka and my rakija for the worst case scenario. If you take care how much you drink, it should last you a week or two.

- Why dont you have my hamburgers stocked?

-Thats good, but he didnt said for how long I shouldn't get any...

All of them looked really sad, even tata looked worried. He need to find a way to help them. Somehow. He didnt thought that the super hero has do so much thinking, it was harder then it said in daddies books whit many picture...

-...dont be idiotic. Bre there will be no shooting star hitting England's head... again. Such things happen only once in life. And probably only to England.

-What is that?

His daddy answered.

-If you see a shooting star and wish something, that will become true.

-But only if you dont wish for Italy to man up.

-Yeah, Milos is right, that breaks the star.

Moon looked them whit big eyes.

-What every you wish?

His papa now smiled at him.

-When I was young, I used to star gaze in clear winter nights, whit my sisters, and when I saw a shooting star I would always wish to become strong and big.

That was it! That was the super hero quest! He will find this shooting star and bring them to his family so they wishes will become true! And once the wishes are true, they will be all happy together! Da, that was his plan. He thought, he couldnt tell them what he will be doing. In all of daddies heroes books the super hero is keeping something secret. They know who he was, so he needed something else. So he will keep his mission a secret. If his mission is secret he couldnt ask them where are shooting stars found. But he know who he could ask.

He jumped of his sit telling them that he need to go for big boys. Once he was alone in the bathroom, he locked it from in and smiled. Putting his hand on a specific spot on the wall, over the place where the main computer cables went, he asked her.

That what his family didnt know was that Moon as a space station lived and existed thanks to the computers. Good, they knew that, but they didnt know that the computers personificated in the little boy Moon, too. He could just by being around a cable talk to the computers, ask them to unlock a door or to show him something. When he was alone in his room before sleeping he would talk to the computers a lot. They would tell him about missions, about things that might be about to break or just play him music. The main computer was a she, she liked Moon a lot. And she was just as childish as her nation. She was talking whit him mostly whit pictures.

_Can you hear me?_

A picture of a girl nodding appeared in his head.

_I am on a super hero mission!_

The picture of super man flying around was shown and then the question mark symbol.

_I have to find and bring back the shooting star, so everybody wishes can come true._

A different girl looked at him and tilted his head.

_Yes, You can help me. I dont know how this star look like._

A picture of a shooting star in the sky were showed, closely followed whit a few photos that described what exactly are the shooting stars.

_Oh, so that what they are! And are they falling on me too?_

A picture of a girl nodding appeared in his head, yet again. Followed, whit such pictures that showed crash from meteoroids on the moon surface.

_That is great! Can you show me some that I can carry back? And are not too far away from the station._

A map of the moon appeared. And several points where circled whit red.

_Good, I will need to get out. Can you help me to get out whit out anybody noticing me?_

The computer showed Moon a photo of a ninja that moved in the shadows and after that the way she will clear for him._  
_

_Yes it is a secret, I want to make them all smile! _

The boy opened his eyes. The whole talk was not longer then 2-3 seconds, his brain began to work much faster once he began to talk to machines. Moon looked up, there was the air manhole usually that was usually closed off thought the computer and impossible to open whit out the code given thought the main control system. But then he heard a soft click. The boy climbed up and into the manhole. He felt lucky if he was any bigger he wouldnt fit in. He heard a soft click behind him,telling him that the entry was closed off again. And so his first big super hero mission began.

He felt so happy, crawling thought he manholes, following the part the computer opened and closed for him. Soon he was standing in the hallway. Nobody was around, that was because she let a false drill alarm run. That made everybody from that sector evacuation into the bunkers.

*Just a bit earlier whit Russia, America and Serbia*

Serbia was knocking on the bathroom door.

-Moon what are you doing in there. Get out.

No response.

-Young man answer me now! And open this door!

Still no response, Milos began to hammer at the door, catching the attention of the other two.

-Богдан! You open this door or I will be really get mad at you!

If Moon where in the bathroom at this time he would understand that he was in big trouble. Serbia used that name only if Moon did something really wrong. He had heard Serbia calling him only once by that name before. That was on the second day of they family life, when he used all the curses he learned from listening to his family, to papa because he took the last piece of pie that he wanted to eat. After that he eat soap. Daddy was flipping out saying that that shouldn't be done, but his opinion was ignored by papa and tata. At least Moon knew what bad words were from then on. But the boy wasnt at the bathroom then.

-What is the problem? asked America.

-He went into the bathroom 10 minutes ago and now he dont even answers.

-Dude, you dont think he fail in the toilet! And now battling against crocodiles in the canalization!

-Amerika, dont be a idiot, da.

Said Russia while standing up his pipe ready in his hands.

-Da, Ameirka, that may happen in New York but not here on the moon.

Ivan looked at the Serb to see if he was joking, but somehow he looked a tad too seriously. Did he actually believed that something like that happens at Americas place? He shacked his head and decide just to break the door down. Wouldnt be the first door to fail in front of his pipe.

-Move,da~

Serbia jumped away from the door, and Ivan did a short process whit it. The door was destroyed after just 3 hits. America was the first to enter the bath and stopped the bath wasnt big, but was nobody there. The three of them looked everywhere in the bath but not finding a 4 year old boy.

-So does my theory whit flashed down the toilet sound now more plausible.

Russia ignored the blond.

-He couldnt just have turned into thin air. Maybe he went out and you didnt saw it Milos?

-Nope, I stared at the door from the moment he got in. Until you broke down the door he didnt came out.

-So..we lost Steve in the bath?

-Bre, America maybe Steve turned into a ghost and went thought the wall.

-Noooooooooooo, My Steve will never become something scary like that!

-Bre, come on some ghost are even useful...

A alarm was heard.

-Whats that.

-It is a drill alarm, evacuation towards the sector 12 bunkers, America. But there shouldnt be any...

-But we need to find Steve first!

Milos shacked his head, he knew that today shouldnt be any drills, he was the one who allowed them in the first place. And he didnt allowed any drills. So why was there a drill? Did someone hacked the computers? He needed to cheack.

-Russia, America can you ignore this alarm and search for Moon. I need to speak to a few people about this drill.

Before any of the two could ask him whats was wrong, the Serb sprinted down the corridor. America look at the Russian who stared back at him.

-Lets part and then search,da.

Ivan began to go down the corridor, he didnt even made 2 steps before he stopped.

-Amerika, why do you follow me?

-Commie, do you think I would let you be alone whit my boy, if you find him first. Forget it. I am not letting you out of my eyes. We are searching together.

Ivan took a deep breath and tried to concerted on the boy, so that he dont break the blonds face whit his pipe, that he still was holding in his hands. It was really temping. But the worry for the boy was stronger and he deiced that he just going to ignore the annoying American beside him. And the two nation set off to search the small super hero.

**AN So will America and Russia find the boy before he goes out of the station? Or will the drill alarm turn into a real one because of this two? What will Serbia find? And how will Moon first super hero quest go?**

**R&R you know the big blue button is calling you to press it.~~~**


	10. 10Super hero adventures part 2

**AN Dont own Hetalia. Warnings for this chappy... hm Transport module whit identity problems, computer caused head ache, a helpful pirate-devil. Yeah I think thats all for this chappy. Now enjoy and feel free to point any mistakes out.**

Moon was staring. The boy was standing in front of the space suit wardrobe. He stared for good 2 minutes before he contacted his computer friend.

_We have a bit of a problem._

A photo of a girl appeared within his head tilted.

_They don't have space suits._

She showed him photos of space suits and then the report about the count of them. Clearly meaning they do in fact had space suits.

_But they are too big! They are 10 different sizes, but only for grownups!_

A "Oh" Appeared in Moon mind.

_I cannot give up now, a super hero always find a way…Somehow….Do you have any ideas?_

Actually the computer had a idea. It showed him a way to make a suit fit him. Such protocol would have been used if a part of the suit was damaged and not the adequate part was there to fix it, but still had another part that could be used.

Moon followed the instructions, the important part was to make the suit sealed so no air or heat could leave. He put on the smallest shoes, that were still way too big. He could walk, meaning it could pass. The helmet was big enough for two of his heads, and felt too heavy. And the rest was just too baggy. She insisted for him to connect her systems to the space suit one, checking all vitals, pressure and other things. Moon had it hard to close all the parts that needed to be close, but after several tries and a computer pointing out to reclose some part, he managed.

He felt so heroic.

She showed him a bag of potatoes.

_Funny…_

A smiling girl appeared.

_WoW, dude I spent over 15 minutes to put this on! We should hurry up, da._

Moon went to the dock room. From there he could go out. There was a transport vehicle. Moon sat on it and spook to it.

_Hello, do you hear me?_

**I…Do…?**

_Oh, so you like to speak. I am Moon, can you help me to get to the coordinates. I am on a super hero mission!_

**I can try… Where do you need to go?...Moon?**

Moon thought about the coordinates and the transport received them. Now the only thing left was to get out. He asked the main computer to open the door. She showed a mother waving at her son leaving for school and opened the door. The transporter turned the auto pilot on and went out. The first thing Moon saw was the half earth in the sky. The boy took a breath in, it was the first time he saw it whit his own eyes. The blue planet. On the station there are no windows, and all the outdoors activity are watched over whit cameras, but cameras couldn't ever capture the feeling of seeing it whit his own eyes. There was the place his parents come from. On that place so unreal it looked, was the place where all of his people were born.

He gazed around himself, there were silver like dust everywhere, just like his hair he thought. He felt safe there like he knew this place. This was him.

The boy was smiling, he felt again that he didn't had the right word to say the things he wanted. He didn't mind that now. What break him out of his daze was the transporter computer.

**The first coordinates…we reached them…**

_Thank you._

**Can I ask…**

_Da?_

**Why do I…I mean I... why do I have suddenly a I? I was build to process, not to think….and I…have a I… **

_What do you mean?_

**The first thought I had after you asked me if I hear you. Why? How did you do that?**

_I didn't do anything…..Hmmm… maybe you didn't have a I because you didn't have anybody to talk to?_

**Uh…Do you think it works like that?**

_Sure! I am the super hero, at least!_

…

_Oh, I don't know your name yet._

**TM-058**

_Good, then Tommy it is!_

**Tommy?**

Before the transporter computer could say anything Moon jumped from the Tommy, they were in a charter. It wasn't big but what he searched was there. Picking stone he wondered how such small thing can fulfill any wish somebody thinks. The boy shacked his head he couldn't know wish for anything, the wish was for papa daddy and tata. Two more and super hero quest is done! He jumped back on the Tommy and the Tommy began to drive for the next location.

**Moon, we may have… a problem…**

O.O.O

Serbia ran into the control room to see a mess was going on. The humans in control were trying to rip they hair out. Never a good sing. Asking a young programmer what was going on, he received a few curses along whit we have no idea. The normal thing was to isolate the main computer from any external connection. It was done but it didn't changed the situation. The crew was on the second step when Milos came in to see whats up. They searched for any hacker from the station in. For now they didn't found anything. Except the main computer began to behave weird. It ignored the commands to break up the drill alarm and even began to lock and unlock doors on its own. The antivirus system was running but it didn't find anything yet. All the back door to the main system were shut down. It didn't had any effects. When they did manage to get into the history of the computer they found a few confusing things. Photos and shorts videos were send to a address that was invalid. The choose of the material was at best confusing. There was a short vid of Superman flying, a few pictures of girls, some meteors photos, and a map of the surface of the moon.

After some time full of curses, head-desking , hair-pulling and hitting the computer they got the information that a transport module was sent out and was on auto pilot. That that TM didn't had a auto pilot to begin whit was just adding to the collective headache they all were getting.

Of course they tried to connect whit the TM, after several failures they managed to connect whit it. Nobody even thought about that maybe somebody was on the TM using it. They send the order for it to return to the base. They received a answer…

O.O.O

America and Russia were now aimlessly going around checking any room, most of them were empty because of the alarm. They first idea that maybe their boy went to the cafeteria was wrong. He wasn't there. They other idea that he may be whit Milica who found him first was wrong too. She said that she didn't saw the boy in the past two days.

So they didn't had any ideas left.

-So you lost the boy, git?

Said a voice on his right shoulder, America groaned at it. Russia interrupt it false, while opening the next door, he said to Alfred that the boy must be in the station and they going to find him. If he doesn't want a pipe he should stop behaving like a baby, and help.

-Bloody hell, who does he think he is to threaten you? You let him do that!

Alfred tried to ignore the pirate-devil-Iggy on his right shoulder. He was a bit thankful when he heard the voice on his left.

-He was just trying to cheer you up in his own way.

-By saying he will beat him up! Bloody nice cheer up! He is a danger for the boy.

-He is not! He showed that he is carrying about the boy!

And so the two voices argued on his shoulder screaming in his ears. After 2 minutes he couldn't hold it anymore.

-If you don't have anything productive to say then just shut up!

Everybody stopped, including Russia who looked back at the blond nation whit a gaze that was saying he is dead.

-I didn't said anything, da~

-Um…I was just talking to myself…Yeah ideas where Steve could be…

In front of him was a purple aura, a deadly purple aura and his owner wanted to use it probably against him. Of course he would repeated what he hears from his shoulder, but once he said he realized that the voice came from his right side. Gulping he prepared to meet the pipe. That never come instead.

-…You…are right there…

-Uh? I am?

-We really don't know how the boy thinks. If we knew we would be able to trace him down.

Alfred glanced to his right to see the devil smirking.

-Idiotic lad, don't think that I don't want to help you.

-Thank you.

-For what Amerika?

From his left side he repeated what was said.

-For saying that I was right.

-Oh, let search, da.

-Maybe we can guesses how he thinks…he adds the da often at the end…

-He does often say that he is a super hero...

Ivan stared at Alfred.

-What?

-You are saying all the time that you are a hero, where would you go?

-To save people oblivious!

-But if nobody was in danger, where would you go?

-There where the hero is needed!

-But if you are nowhere needed, where would you go then, da.

Russia headache was growing at enormous speed, talking to America for longer the 2 sentences and trying to make a sense of what was said had that effect.

-...I would train...maybe...or do the things that I love!

-Eating and playing video games?

-Hey! For video games you need skills!

-Pressing random buttons is a skill, da?

-Random! How can you say that! To get the super secret combos you cannot just randomly press buttons! Have you ever played?

-I dont spend my time on useless childish activities.

-If you think it's so easy, why we dont have a video game match then!

-Why should I spent my time on that?

-So think, you cannot beat me on a childish video game?

-Of course I can beat you.

-Soyeah! it on dude, we will have a match.

-Da.

-Yeah!

The two of them shacked they hands. The ringing that was going on for good 5 minutes now, was noticed by the load America. Fishing his phone out of the pocket he answered it.

-Yo?

**AN What is the problem? What was the answer? And who called America? And which video game will Alfred and Ivan play? And more you will find out soon~**

**But no seriously now, if you have a idea for a video game for the two to play feel free to suggest it. I may include it~**


	11. Super hero adventure part 3

**A/N ...I am REALLY SORRY for such long of time of not updating. I really am,...but guys try you to work on a 10 years old computer, that only work in safe mode...SO A new chappy a bit longer and the next one will be in two days. A lot of things happened...and I did not give up on the story. I like it...**

**Warning: Is not proof read. A panicking computer...**

They received a answer. It was a short text message.

**I...I am sorry...but I am helping out. I will be back. **

**TM-058 Tommy.**

**I kind of like that name...**

-Which idiot is pretending to be a TM?

There was no time to break out a new wave of curses, or a new wave of arguments, because the main computer began to do things on his own. Different videos were running over the various screens, they isolated the computer already and limited any possible access, but it was like they didnt do anything. The computer gave himself permissions and turned off all the virus programs that slowed him down.

Milos didnt knew who said it, but it was they last try, he allowed it. The power was physically cut off the main computer for a reset, the help systems would take control over the life control function. Air filtration, water cleaning, temperature and pressure holding and so on. After they cut the power, at least they have awaited for the light to go off and the blue ones to turn on. No luck there the support system were giving energy to the main computer. That such protocols weren't even written, didnt made any problems for the support systems to do it.

-Bre, jebote sve! DO this thing has his own mind or what!?

The next photo on all the screens made the whole control room fall silent. They stared at the message. It was a message made out of various letters, like somebody have cut out the letters out of magazines. Or to be precise, the letters looked cut out ,,of pictures and videos from the main computers data base. Milos read it aloud.

"YEs. iN facT i DO, Can YoU giVE ME: my eneRGY ? BaCk. "

More stunted silence, and then a young man spook first.

-Did the system just declared that he is a AI?

The computer heard him and answered them whit a girl nodding and smiling and showing after that the female symbol.

The same man looked to the nation. His look was saying clearly, "What do we do next?"

-Give it...HER the energy back. Bre, this day cannot become any crazier.

Once the energy flowed again in the main computer, the people in control room tried to approach the problem as the system really is conscious. Secretly all the people wished that the first self-conscious was they own. They were a bit of proud to be the programmer of the AI. The nation was probably the only one who thought that this whole situation will not end well.

o.o.o

Moon was enjoying the ride. Looking up at the stars and talking to Tommy. Some of the question the boy asked the TM made the same machine more then confused.

_If batman were going against spiderman in a race all gadgets allowed, who do you think would win?_

**Wait...spiderman... was the guy that moves like tarzan...that moves like a gorilla...what was again a gorilla?**

_Uh...not sure...but they should move all the same, you know swinging from building to building...But batman has the batmobile._

**Batmobile is like me, just black, correct?**

_Da._

**Then I don't think batguy would be fast.**

_And in a underwater battle? Flash against Captain America?_

**...What exactly is a underwater...**

_...That is when you are holding water over you, da._

**...Oh, the main computer send me a message.**

_Cool, bre! What does she say?_

**Hm...let me think... what this images may mean...hm...I think it means "I am sorry, but I told them that I am conscious."**

_Tell her it okay. She probably couldt avoid it._

**Ah... there is more..."She tells that they are now insisting on her telling why she is messing whit the system, and she ask you what to tell them." **

_I thought they would give up. She need to hold the super hero mission as long as possible secret. _

**What...should she...tell then?**

_...a super hero helper would say...that she searched there because of a school work project, or something..._

**...Message was sent.**

_Oh, you send that..._

**Yes...**

_Da... oh well, it will turn somehow right...Are we soon there?_

**Yes, just over that small hill and we are there, for the second shooting star. And the third isn't far away from there.**

_Great! The super hero is going to save the day! No evil can win against the amassing Moonman!_

-Amerika, did you find Moon, yet?

-Nothing...jebi ga. ...

-Why? You ask why? I just got to speak whit a self conscious computer, that thinks that it is funny to say "My dog eat the homework" when you ask why does he...it...she mess whit the system.

-No it not cool and not funny. Try you translating a heap of pictures and videos scenes into a normal language!

-Don't say it would be easy because you are the hero! That is a idiotic logic!

-Don't tell me to calm down!

Serbia hang up, he really hoped to have at least some sort of good news, not to listening to some hero blabbering...What was he saying again...Moon wasn't in either of that places ...oh no...please don't let the computer be the one... to have done something to the boy. He gulped, he will ask somebody to try to get into the records, but they will need a distraction. The area that the computer was protecting the most were the docks, for the surface walk-outs. Serbia picked his phone again, cursed when he saw that it was broken, lend a phone from a young programmer and dialed a bit of a different number. And waited for it to be picked up.

O.O.O

-What did Serbia said Fredka?

Alfred looked at the Russian guy.

–How did you know it was him?

-Intuition, da.

Ivan was smiling, Alfred couldnt make out which smile this one was. Was it the last-things-you-will-see-in-your-life smile, or the I-am-sweet-and-adorable-and-nobody-will-suspect-me-of-my-evil-shames smile or the I-drunk-a-lot-of-vodka smile or everybody-will-become-one-whit-mother-Russia smile? Why was he saying mother, wasn't he a man. Yeah, I am positive he is a man... a big one...bad memory...Does that mean he can get pregnant? Oh sweet Coca-Cola, get the image of Russia whit a pregnant stomach out of my head. I need a brain bleach, now. I wonder if Kiku got out a new Bleach manga book. I need to find out what will happen next! I hope Aizen makes a break out, not the condom/lady gaga Aizen. The butterfly one would be cool. Can butterfly fly on the moon? Or would they be just jumping? If I jump to high I would become free of the gravitation and fly of into the space. Like a super cool missile. A heroic missile that discover other aliens. Maybe I can make a crash at Tony planet? I hope he is feeding my whale. Not that he tries again to teach him to use a normal game controller, not that I didn't tried it already. It makes a lot of mess, that he doesn't clean. I told the sciences department to invite a whale friendly game controller. I hope they made some progress, Need to call them and ask about it. We cannot exclude the whales! It is not fair! And there is where the hero comes in saving the day! ...

-Commie...Why are you knocking on my head?

-You were spacing out.

-Yeah sure...can you stop knocking on my head now. I stopped spacing out you know?

-I am trying to hear a echo.

-...my head isn't empty to make sounds like a bell.

-It still funny and your hair color is nice, it reminds me of a sunflower...I miss them. Jiii...

-...Erm...red that is no reason for touching my hair, like that. Snap out of it.

-Jiiiiii...Ouch... you dint have to slap my hand.

-You didn't snap out of it. And what is this weird sound, dude?

-Oh that's my phone. Da?

Alfred watched as Ivan nodded and occasionally said da. Ending the call, he smiled at the blonde. Saying they may have a hint. Now that was a good news. That they were used as a distraction, was unknown to them. The one who send them was counting on the fact that handling the two super powers was nearly impossible whit out alcohol at hand or going crazy. So he gave them a false hint, to get them where he need them to make chaos. That the false hint was actually correct was unknown to them and to the one who send them there. And the main computer was going to experience her first headache in near future.

o.o.o

Moon had just put the other shooting star in his bag. His super hero mission was going better then he could have planed. He jumped back on the TM, and get out for the third star.

o.o.o

The main computer thought in pictures and videos, rarely forming anything that sounded like sentence. And she thought now, her thoughts were all around the fact that a man whit a pipe was breaking one door after another. The same doors she was trying to keep closed, for the sake of her little super hero, who still didn't came back to the docks from the surface. If somebody had told her the concept of worry. She would say that she was now sick of worry. But nobody had yet. So her images-thought was working on plan to stop the two man of going any further. When they were in front of the door that lead to the docks, she did a logical step in her eyes. In eyes of somebody who understand emotions , what she did was fucking panicked. She loaded the metal door whit a high voltage electricity.

o.o.o

Ivan was breaking one door after next. After Serbia told that there was a chance they boy was at the docks. Nothing could stop him. Alfred was helpful, too. Knocking down doors too. They were now in front of the last door that separated them. They waited just two seconds. Two seconds were minutes in the computer world. Russia swung his pipe whit full strength against the door. In the moment the pipe touched the door, the power flowed thought the metal pipe and into Russia. The pipe made just a small crack before the big guy was thrown back the hall, electro shocked.

-IVAN!

o.o.o

In full Russia (the land not the person), happened a complete black out. In every city, village, house and every single street lamp all lights bulbs broke. All power plains went dead at the same time. That only on the territory of Russia. People in the neighbor's countries were a bit confused as what happened. While all hell broke lose in Russia. Flash light could be sold for the 10 times they normal prize batteries for even the 20 of the normal. In a lot of shop was broken in this time. The man in power plains were trying to get the plains going, but it will take some time. And the boss of Russia was trying to get into the contact whit the moon base. Bad luck, the same Moon base had cut down the communication whit the Earth while dealing whit they computer problem. What only made the boss the more worried.

**A/N:**

**The next chapter Will follow soon ^^ R&R make me happy~ ^^ **


	12. Super hero adventure part 4

**A/N First of all, thanks for making me happy XD.  
New chapter, America being the hero. And warnings Hm...Cannot think of any at the moment, Oh I got one warning. I have no Idea about first aid. ^^; SO I dont know if somebody got a high voltage througth his body what you should do. Heh, so I used author freedom.**

**America: No, dude anything but the "author freedom"**

**Me: ...It isnt that bad, you know.**

**Russia: It is,da. kolkolkolkol**

**Me: *hides behind serbia***

**Serbia: Bre why are you hiding behind me!**

**Me:... I dont own Hetalia. But I might get killed by them...**

Alfred was not sure what he was doing. He could see his body moving towards the big guy on the floor. His hands moving the burning hot pipe out of the hands of the same man, taking off the gloves that catch fire. He watched his arms moving up and taking the coat off too, he saw his eyes scanning the body for the level of damage done. All the time wondering what happened. The one moment he was standing there, the next he was still standing there watching his body moving away and doing what it was doing. His brain catch up on the fact that the guy he was helping was Russia. Good. One question shorter was now his list. And a few more were added. He was sure that he wasn't dead, dead bodies don't move around...Except he couldn't have become a zombie! That would be absolute cool! He could try eating someone's brain. He wondered if Francis brain would taste like wine?

-Or you have become a ghost.

A small voice whispered on his left ear. He turned white, and shacked. No nonononononono he will not be a ghost ever!

-That was a good one. But now you stupid git stop panicking, bloody hell.

Come a much loader voice from his right side. Alfred stopped. Alfred blinked. Alfred groaned.

-Not you two again! Iggy, bro, I am trying to figure out what is going on.

-That is easy, half of your brain went into hero mode, while the other knows subconsciously where it will end and doesn't want to catch up.

Said the pirate-devil England.

-Aww, that is sweet you kissed him, eh.

-Who? What? Why?

America looked over to his body and saw his lips were on Russias ones, his brain froze. Luckily the devil gave him an explanation.

-Bloody hell he isn't kissing him! He is giving him mount to mount breathing.

The angel wasn't helpful at all whit his next comment.

-And what is the other name for that?

-...

The devil looked away mumbling for him, while the angel teased him that he couldn't hear him. Meanwhile Alfred was staring at his body doing what every hero would all heroically of course. He did felt a bit proud of it.

-Bloody hell good! It is called the kiss of life! Happy.

-Oui~ Isnt it romantic. Like in the tale of the sleeping beauty, or wait I have a better one, like a damsel in distress waiting for his hero.

-That laid, was a low blow.

Now America was stuck whit imagining Russia in a pink fluffy princess's dress. And him self as a hero on a white hoarse beating down the evil dragon, all heroically. A sarcastic bit of his brain was telling that he would be wearing the dress. That didn't help him a lot. Now he was beating the evil dragon in a fluffy America flag dress, while Ivan still was wearing the pink dress. Tilting his head he diced to wear that for the next Halloween party.

-...am blaming the frogs blood.

- I am surprised, eh! If you are blaming Francis, that means you know or has a idea of who I am.

-Who?

-I am Canada. And Kumashintro that was backstabbing.

-Who?

-Canada, the one giving you food.

-I am hungry.

-You two-three, stop. Ivan just coughed. And I am still standing out of my body.

-Not for long, git.

-Maple before I forget, the child will be soon home. Dont worry.

Alfred blinked looking over to his left shoulder there was nothing. He was kneeing besides the Russian who was taking deep breaths. He concluded that he was back into his body.

-...You alive, commie?

He was greeted whit a glare. Yup Ivan was alive...He blinked...when did he began to think of him as Ivan. Bad head, bad brain, bad angel, bad devil thingies.

-...Fredka...why...are...you hitting... your...head...against...the...floor?

America stopped headflooring.

-I am the hero! And I saved your live. Now I am taking you to a doctor. Your hands are burnt and I am not taking a no as a answer, understood dude.

-What so funny dude, for you to giggle?

Ivan shacked his head and tried to sit up. Pain shoot up his spine, to the head and he hissed. He didn't noticed the arm going around him and pulling him to his feet taking his weight on, supporting his steps. He walked like that for nearly half a minute before he noticed that America was the one supporting him.

-Can you hold...my weight, da?

-Duh, I may be teased for being fat...

-So...you say...you are fat...

-... But! I do have super strength. And man you are heavier then I thought.

-I am not fat...I am...big boned...

-Yeah, I saw that...

o.o.o

The Russian boss was surprised whit the call he got. Not even a few hours ago the same voice was cursing every living thing from his place. Giving him warnings that he would bomb every stone of the country he was the boss of. And now he was offering him every kind of help. The man even got the idea to send his military planes caring reflectors so the cities would have light. Like oversized flying street lamps. The same man was now insisting to send his people to help out. When he told him that he had his own experts and had no need for the american once, he could swear the man o the other line pouted. The even crazier thing was that he told the man about the moon situation and that he was worried about his nations health. And the man said that his spy network on the moon was cut off too. Of course the Russia's boss rolled his eyes. Then he said what both of them were thinking.

-Something happened to them.

-It must be something whit your nation, considering the black out.

-Da... did something happened over there.

-Expect, where ever I look I see Russians?

-I do not believe, my spy network at you place is that oblivious.

-No, I mean... example no. 1 on my coffee cup. "The coffee drinks you in Russia" example no. 2 in my mail box I have 20 letters on Cyrillic, and the one in American are advertising Siberian wonder medicine. example no. 3 The secretary that is working here as a replacement for my usually secretary, has a strong Russian accent. Oh and lets look out the window. Of look on the billboard says that Moscow is the perfect travel destination for my vacation.

-The capital is a nice place for vacation, I am recommending it...And I think I am hearing your eye twitch.

-That is because it does... So did my heroically country became one whit your ice cold one or are you just trying to brainwash me?

-If you think I am brain washing you why are you then offering so much help whit this black out?

-That is...do you know how many people are suddenly wearing scarf's indoors? And its freaky hot!

-Hey, if I suddenly began to eat McDonalds food and find it tasty, I am blaming you, da?

-Hehe! Good then! I don't mind. I am the boss of the United fucking states of America!

-You sounded like your nation now.

-And you sound like you gonna beat me up whit a pipe.

-Hmm... we are spending too much time worrying about them, da?

-Yeah, we do...sorry about the last call.

-Don't worry, I will give you a hate call in a godly hour when I am bored, so will be even.

-If you need help just say, ok?

-Da~

And so the line went dead, leaving two people wonder what is going up the Moon, to cause this situation. A third man was enjoying his beauty sleep not caring about the nation he was the boss of. But in his dreams he was killing computers. In many interesting ways, some of them extremely imaginative. He rolled over.

o.o.o

Milos was on his 10 rakija bottle, he was staring at the information his best programmer, got out of the main system base back doors. The computer was a wreck at best. If he didn't know better he would say that she was feeling guilty and behaving like a 3 year old who knows he did something wrong. At least they had easily reached the records. But that made him just drink more of his alcohol. They looked through the data. Shooting stars, the map of the surface, how to make a space suits several numbers smaller...

He was trying hard not to conclude the oblivious. Like he didn't had enough of a head ache his phone ring. He picked it whit a sense of dearth. On the other side was the doctor of the moon base saying that Russia health is good, but he need to relax in bed two-three days, and he will be the old one. When Milos said that he has no idea what the doctor was talking about. The man, said that Russia was lucky to been a nation, a normal man would be a pile of ash whit so much electricity shoot thought his body. The Serb answer was to take another big gulp of his rakija just to find the bottle empty. He knew it couldn't have ended well.

He took a deep breath and left the data storage, to see what the heck is in the docks.

o.o.o

She was feeling something that made her feeling sick like she was having bad virus and worms problems, she nearly killed her super hero papa. She wasn't sure what she should do now. At that time loading the door whit electricity looked like a great idea. She was beginning and stopping midway several random programs. She couldn't wait for the programs to be done. She didn't felt the usually calm idling feeling. Then a message came. She was dancing around it. Avoiding to open it and not being able to ignore it either. After a full minute she looked into it. And that is years in computer time. The main computer felt like a stone fall from her core. Her friend was telling her that he did his super hero quest successful and was now coming back. The TM told it too that they should be back soon. She concluded then if the mission was done there was no need to hide it, which meant that the first person asking her about it she will tell everything. Absolute everything. The smiling photos was all over her thoughts and she turned all the locks open and the electricity in the that dock door off, too.

o.o.o

Serbia was following the track of destruction and winced on all the money that will be spend to replace all the doors that were defiantly beyond repair... Now the idea to use Amerika and Russia as a distraction was not looking so great, even if they did the job well...in a way. He stopped, on the floor their was his brothers coat...He looked behind him and around and once he was sure, there was nobody. He took the coat and put it on. It was too big. Milos smiled and took deep breaths in enjoying the smell. He stand there for a bit more then a minute before he snap out of it. Fishing the phone he lend he took a photo of him self in the coat. Sending it to his other mail. He grinned, Belarus was now needing to pay him out. Grinning like a idiot he remembered all the bets the two made. The biggest one was who will become one whit Russia first. He was so drunk when he made it, and she was even more. From that day he was careful which place he was choosing to watch brother. It would be bad if she catch him watching him from her favorite stalking place...

He could send her the photo, and get his money on the first one who get to wear they brothers coat. Or he could not send the photo and avoid dead through knives. Taking the coat of himself he decide to think about it another time. Collecting the burned gloves and pipe he went for the docks door, and was surprised when it opened whit easy.

Stepping in slowly, awaiting some kind of space monster to pop up and rip him apart, he looked around. Jumping at the smallest noise that was just a regular noise. He was inspecting the space suist that were all around the place and put apart, collecting them. And trying to make a inventory count, when a signal beeped. He jumped high. It was just the signal from the TM coming home. He breathed out and was about to continue the count when he jumped because of the realization.

He needed his rakija he was way to jumpy. Standing angrily in front the door that lend to the TM he waited for the idiot that thought a surface walk was for fun.

The door opened and Milos wasn't sure what to do first if he should angrily shout or happily hug.

o.o.o

-Say "AAA".

-I can eat myself, I don't need to babied, da.

America was sitting beside the Russians bed, he peeled a apple and was now trying to feed it to Russia. The doctor said that it would be good if he eat some more fruits.

-I saved you, now I will take care of you.

The biggest nation blinked at the blond.

-I am not a puppy which you found on the street in the rain. You understand that, da?

America was cursing the Russian in his head, because he was now imagine him whit dog ears and tail. And that looked good on him...Bad brain...Stop doing that bro...On which side are you brain?...

-Yeah, dude I understood the difference. But heroes help the one they saved. I am a hero. I saved you. I need to make sure you are ok.

Ivan patted the younger man on the shoulder.

-I am ok.

Alfred stared at him for a few seconds, then moved to the side and poked Ivan. Which made the bigger nation hiss in pain.

-Nope, dude. That is not ok. Now say "AAA" before the apple get bad.

-Fredka, the moment I can move freely again you are dead.

-That is my favorite red.

America was patting Ivans back, all back to his hero load self, causing the same nation to gasp for air and imagine painful ways of killing the younger. Luckily the doctor came and stopped America, saving the same heroes life. And tossing him nearly out in the hallway, saying the patient needs to sleep. Alfred nodded and was about to leave.

-Fredka.

-Hm?

-Thanks for...helping me.

-That's the heroes job.

Alfred sat in front of the door and bit into the apple, smiling happily.

**A/N RusAme longer chapter...R&R da?**


	13. Super hero adventure part 5

**A/N There am I ^^ New chappy,Will you guys do me the favor~**

**America: No problem there heroes are there to help!**

**Russia: She doesnt own Hetalia...luckily...**

**America: HEY you commie!**

**Serbia: Bre but she does own me as Milos Njemanic...;-; That is not lucky at all...**

**Russia: *pats Serbias back* Poor you da...**

**America: *waving his hands* Hey Dont Ignore me! I am the hero!**

**me: Thank you and now the chapter!**

Moon was the happiest super hero now. He picked the third shooting star and went back to the base. The TM was chatting whit him, used to have a I. He promised Tommy to visit him soon when he parked him in the dock room. The moment he was in the station, he felt the main computer nearly jumping from happiness. His mind was flowed whit happy images. He took off the suit, happy to not be called a bag of potatoes. The bag whit his quest item was safely secured in his hands. He marched out of the room to the main docks part like a winner. The door opened and Tata was there.

He smiled pulled out one stone and offered it to his tata.

-STEVE! BRE! What do you think you are doing!

Now the boy was confused. His tata was not looking happy. Maybe he don't know what he was giving him.

-A shooting star, tata. For you. Now we all can be happy and no more to have sad faces.

-Bre, what?

His mission must have been good hidden. He will explain to his tata as a good super hero would do.

-I wanted to save you three just like a super hero and to that, I needed to collect shooting stars. I found them and brought them safely home, tata. Here. Now you wish will come true and we all can be happy. I have one for Papa and Daddy too.

His tata took the shooting star out of the hand of his son, and was now blinking at him. The silence lasted for over 3 minutes until Milos sighed, and grabbed the boy's hand.

-Bre. Let see Papa and Daddy.

-Da!~ Then I can give them their shooting star and we all can be happy again~ I am the greatest super hero, da!

His tata didn't answered that.

Serbia was going towards the med room guessing that if Russia was there maybe the America was there too. Milos send them out together, and he did want to know how Ivan ended up in the med room in the first place. Looking and the coat, pipe and gloves he was still caring he figured that giving them back would be a good idea. Even if he would have liked the idea to keep them a bit longer, maybe to swing the pipe a few times more... He shacked his head and cursed that he didn't had any rakija whit him anymore.

He was right, on the floor in front of the med room was sitting America eating a was the weird thing he ever saw. If he didnt had to think of so many other things at the moment he would question his eye sight. The moment Moon saw him he jumped from Serbia and lunched on Alfred who did not noticed him and fall. Several second in which, he screamed, "ghosts don't eat me!" rapidly waving his hands around. Alfred noticed that the assaulting one wasn't a dead spirit it was Steve and then he hugged him back.

-I am so happy dude! I need to buy 10 liters of maple syrup once we are down on the earth ok bro?

-Da daddy! I am a super hero!

-Bre America is Russia in the med room?

-Yo worst sidekick in existence yup he is in there.  
Serbia grabbed Americas arm and pulled him over the floor in the med room back to Russia. Moon happily being in America arms. Once Russia saw them, he looked curios before he noticed the boy and said Nikolai! America sat on the bed nearly sating on Russia's legs, he moved them away in time. Alfred wonder why Russia was sending him the last-thing-you-will-see-in-your-life smile and blinked. Serbia was the first one to speak, while Moon was trying to get out of his daddy hug to get a hug from his papa.

-There is a lot of things needed to be explained, bre…Moon was outside on a TM. And I want to know how the …rakija is the main system coucinous…Moon I am asking you da?

-Oh that is easy she is my friend.

And Moon began to tell them a lot about him self but before he did that, the little nation gave Russia and America there shooting stars. America was all "Aww-10 minutes later-wwww you so cute my little super hero just like you daddy was hero today, dude!" Serbia was rolling his eyes and searching the med cupboard for rakija. That was obvious not stored in a med room… It didn't help when Russia asked the Serb to see if in the med cupboard had maybe some vodka, when he was telling aloud how he couldn't find the rakija.

America was watching the search a bit amused. He was thinking how the two was somewhat cute in hope to get there respective alcohol. Like two little children trying to find ice cream in the oven. Because they really want to eat ice cream, they were desperate for ice cream, who wouldn't want to eat ice cream? Ice cream is the best thing ever after hamburgers….and coke… I am hungry….  
-That Fredka does not surprise me.

-Oh I said it aloud or?

-Da, you did…..

-Hehe then let get some hero snack!

-Shhhhhh! Moon is asleep. Bre, dont you see it?

America blinked and then tried to whisper….that was like the normal speaking volume to anybody else.

o.o.o

The next day was silent. America was asleep on the floor beside the med bed, Moon was sleeping whit Russia. Russia was still in the med room napping after he got some vodka. Serbia was writing down the report on a chair beside the napping Russia about the evacuation alarm, Moon and his AI friend. It was a long report. He was awake nearly all night.  
First he let the man check for any damage that can be life treating and the listing up of all the things that need repair or are beyond repair. After he was informed that there was no danger for life, he ordered the evacuation to end, and the cleaning to begin.

There was no wonder why he was threaten to be killed by the janitor and cleaning lady for letting whit there words "The drunk and fat idiot to go wild". Then he was for a bit talking to the main computer making sure nothing going to happen anytime soon. He sighed and took a small sip of his rakija. It was his last bottle and it had to last as long as possible. He was tired really tired, by now. But he took the device which the main computer said, good more showed, as contact platform.  
He looked at it for a while turning in his hands. A portable touch screen whit direct connection to the main system. He typed.

"Hello. I am sure we didn't get to properly introduce each other?"

On the screen poped up a video and a few picture. The nation scratched his head.

"You should try using words that way it will be easier for the humans to get what you mean."

On the screen was now a question mark and a boy tossing a ball in the bascet whit all math formulas involved.

"How?...Hm…..Let try whit teaching some of the basic, ok? First write Hello I am – and then add your name "

And the computer pasted pictures of letter and instead of her name a question mark.

"…You don't have a name bre?"

A video of a woman shaking her head appeared on the screen.

"Let me think…..How about Atina? You give the same headache as she when she was born out of Zeus head."

After some time of Mythology popping up on the screen videos of the Greece stories and Disney's Hercules. A cartoon Athena nodded her head and pointed at something. A wave of owls pictures poped out and most of them were Hedwig from harry potter.

"You will get your owl when you are grow up and we have a long way in front of us…."

-Bre did I just said to a computer that she will get a owl?...This was A way to long day...Or I am going crazy whit out rakija...

**A/N next chapter will come out soon too~~ **

**And Atina- Athena ^^**


	14. Recap

******Good news: I will be able to update the next few chappies weekly~ so every Thursday will it be ^^**

**A/N First of all thanks to December bird for the inspiration for this chapter ^^ Next the bosses are no way real to any bosses in the currents ****country. This should be some what a chapter between the two arc. Next to follow is "Paris,we have a problem", world conference and much more nations. ^^ It will be fun. Dont own Heatalia.**

There was man whit a report in front of him looking at the computer screen. He was waiting. He took a shot of vodka before he heard the beep he was waiting for. He accepted the call. It was a video call. The two shared a greeting before the next beep was heard and the next person was included in the video call. There were a few words about the whether and the time zones.

Silence.

Minutes passed.

And the wished beep was heard. The third man who came in the video was excusing himself for having problems whit the program he wasn't used to using it.  
The man who was in front of the screen was the bosses of the moon station, the 3 man in the video conference were the respective bosses of Russia, America, and Serbia.

MB (Moon's Boss): So I got the report from the nation and….I don't know where to start…

RB (Russia's Boss): How about you start whit the AI that electro shocked my nation.

AB (America's Boss): I still think that was a bit funny. Russia vs Door…The winner is Door.

SB (Serbia's Boos): I hope Russia is recovering from it quickly.

MB: Yes he does. How Much I understand the boy saw there parent being sad, and wanted to ….be the hero.

RB: This is what we get when we leave America spend time whit a child…the child become crazy as him.

AB: America isn't crazy.

SB:….

MB:….

RB:….

AB: Most of the time… He is childish, yes….has asked to invite the antigravity table so he can eat popcorn from his favorite table that is to low for his favorite sofa…

SB: And…have you succeeded in it?

AB:…Not yet, we are working on it….And Russian guy what have you written there down.

RB: Nothing.

AB: That didn't look like nothing.

RB: It is nothing from interest for you.

MB: AHEM, Should we continue whit this report or not?

RB: Sorry.

AB: Sorry.

MB: So the boy asked the computer to help him fulfill his plan. The computer was self-aware from the begging that how Moon remembers it. We have a theory that it is maybe the part of personification. Considering that the life on the moon is only able because of the computers, da.

SB: It could the personification of the computer itself, separate from the people personification by the boy?

AB: We never knew what it is that, that cause the personification to appear in the first place. Was it the people, the buildings or the mind set that there are a nation?

RB: Maybe we can find it out now, da?

MB: We will see only whit time. About the main computer, it is a she. After the boy described it a good analogy could be bees. The main computer, system is the bee's queen and there are many bees working for her, all the subroutines and all separate gadgets including notebooks and telephones. The interesting fact is it only to the computers and electronic things Moon "talked" to are becoming self aware. And first from that moment on.

SB: Isnt it dangerous for him to do that…

RB: One of this self aware turned the station on the head.

AB: Who can be sure that the system does not do it again, or even become a murder. If instead a nation a human were to hit that door whit that voltage only ash would have been left. Then we will be in war whit computers….and that war I am not sure we can even fight to begin whit.

RB: Sounds like one of your end of the world films.

SB: Or the matrix…

MB: We can not live whit out them. The point is that however we turn it we must trust the system, or give up the moon base… And there is the question what would happen to the boy then?...Would it be that counted us a murder of a nation?If no people were to live here anymore? Would he jest stop being there too?

AB:… The situation is complicated.

RB: … We shouldn't do anything hasty now. What are the options we have?

MB: Serbia thinks that the error was that we think the system is an adult. According to him, it behaves like a 3-4 year old girl…In his opinion we should teach the AI as we teach Moon. So they can grow up together…as siblings…sort of...

SB: What are you teaching a computer?

AB: Surely not math…

RB: But we could teach the computer to understand humans and their logic or better said illogical behavior. Da that can work, for now.

MB: We got a promise that the AI will not do something like this ever again, even if her little super hero ask it of her…And Moon is having room arrest for the time three nation insisted on keeping the stones that the boy collected for them on the moon surface. I think there is no harm for it now that there are just hand big anyway...

SB: Will they still attend the world conference in France?

AB: I don't think that might be a good idea. Who knows what can happen.

MB: We think that would actually be a good test to see how the system would react whit out Moon around on the…um Moon.

RB: And it would speed up the recover of my nation if he were near his home.

SB:…So that is the whole report…

AB: That is all nice and good, but we still have a question open.

RB: Which one?

AB: The R problem.

RB:…I am sorry but I am not following you?

MB:…

AB: We don't know why are there so much Russia in America.

SB:…That sounded a bit weird now…

AB: Why is everywhere I look Russia related things, any explanation?

MB:…I really don't know.

SB: Maybe America is in love?

AB: Haha! That is funny. Nice joke bro. But no. I am positive your nation is brain washing mine.

RB:… I will tell him not to brain wash him da. The "R Problem" solved... Any other things we need to discuss?

MB: Actually we need rakija and vodka… We are out of it…

SB: I will order them to send them the rakija.

RB: I will call to prepare his favorite vodka…even if he shouldn't be drinking it…he need it to recover.

AB: Anything else you guys up there need?

MB: …Not as much as I know, the two will land in NASA from there they will go to Paris whit the plane. They will stay whit England there and attend the conference. They will start in two days from today. Conference end.

RB: Good we will talk again after the World conference.

AB: I will let you know when they land.

SB: …I am going then.

**A/N So this is it So...**

**France: Wait!**

**me: Huh?**

**France: I am coming in soon oui~**

**England: Bloody hell, I am first to get in your frog.**

**me: ...Um...Erm...**

**France: *la wink* R&R my dear readers, oui~**

**England: I am so going to kill you frog! *jumps at France***

**Me: You heard him...I will now make sure they dont kill each other, after I shoot some photos...**


	15. Paris, we have a problem part1

**A/N POLL~ On the profile please vote~~ It is for the later chapters I know what will happen till around ch22 but from then I am bit clueless^^ So I let you choose What would like to see~~**

**About this chapter I am not really happy how it feels...Hm...maybe it is just my imagination...anyway This is the first chappy of the next arc~~ "Paris, we have a problem" **

**Russia: She..**

**America: doesntownHetalia! Ha! I got you dude!**

**Serbia: But she does me and Moon...**

**me: Moon and me...and he meant the oc not the landmass...But it would be cool If I did...**

**Serbia: Dont .even . dream .It.**

It was nice weather in Paris. Sunny whit a bit of wind and one nation in a flirt whit a lady in a café. Another drinking tea in a house surrounded whit 4 dogs trained to bite the balls of any French-wine-smelling creature that entered the garden. A third buying French wine and vodka on the airport a fourth and fifth nation staring at the airport comic-book shop, while the sixth were face palming himself wondering how he will survive this day…Deducting he will probably not.

o.o.o

Four people got out of the taxi. There were three grown up man and a child there,they were in front of a small house whit a garden and high wall around.

-I do wonder dude why he has a house at Paris when he always says that he hate the pervy ?

Said the blond man while holding the child in his arms. The boy was around 4 years looking, wearing blue jeans and white shirt whit a yellow star, that glowed in the dark, on it.

-Fredka let just go in,da?

Said the big man whit the bag in his arms.

-Will you stop calling me Fredka, red!

-If you stop calling me red, Fredka.

The third man shock his head and went to the garden door, he pushed it.

-Bre it is open let get in…and try not to erm…play the pipe game, da?

-Da the pipe game~ Daddy and papa loves the game da~

-Texas don't really like it…

o.o.o

Two days back in the NASA.

-How are you feeling, sir?

-Heavy…

-That is because….

-Yeah, I am fat…commie you are getting old whit it and dude I am so totally not fat for your info btw.

Russia rolled his eyes. They have come to earth and needed time to adapt, as a nation they needed just one day and in that day they were medical checked all around. The biggest worry was about the youngest nation, Moon. Moon was never before in a gravity field as strong as the earth, logical they feared about his bone structure and hearth condition. His checkups were the longest.

The three other nations were now in the waiting room. There own test all done until now.  
America was wincing about his results, they stated as a fact that he gained weight and needed a diet. Russia was sitting on a chair still not completely recovered from the electro shock. While Serbia was told that it would be a good idea to sober up from time to time, by the doctor, which he greeted whit a friendly death I-dare-you-to-take-away-my-rakija glare. Now he was drinking the strongest coffee they had to offer and stared at the door of the room where the boy was.

Silence.

Long worried silence.

-Bre, how long do they plan to keep him in there?

-It will be everything right, so don't worry da?

-Then brother, stop being nervous yourself about it.

-Kolkolkolkolkol….

-Dude…which flowers do you want for you funeral?

-Brother, you do release, that the dark killing aura and the koling would be more scary if you don't tap nervously whit your foot and fingers bre,da?

The koling stopped and Russia took a cup of coffee too.

There was silence.

Minutes passed.

Nearly silence.

The guard in the room, the one standing in the corner was visibly shaking. He reminded Russia of Latvia, Ivan decided to give his little Baltic's a proper hug when he sees them. The guard shacked more violently of the smile the big Russian guy was giving him. The guard name was James. James was wondering if this was the punishment of god for not wanting to go whit his parents to the crunch on the weekends, he cursed him self for opening his mount asking the blond American if he was alright. The attention of a smiling russian guy whit a scarf was going on his nerves in a I-will-need-new-paints-soon way. The door opened and James felt like he could kiss the guy that walked in whit the child in his arm. Not that he swigged that way at all. No, he just felt fucking saved by the man in white.

-And?

All 3 nations asked the question in the same time. The doctor smiled at them.

-He will be fine. The good thing is that he has great health and a lot of stamina must have gotten them from his parents. He may get at beginning easily tired, but should be okay if he takes a midday nap. Oh and he should eat a bit more milk products.

All three nation looked like a stone felt of there hearts and the first one to take the half-sleeping boy of the doctors arms was America.

-ICE CREAM!

Screamed America all to happily, only to wince once more when Russia trust Americas med report in his face.

-No ice cream for you,da~

James asked for a vacation the moment the 3 weird people whit the child left the NASA station to catch they airplane for France. He nearly begged for the vacation because of his nerves that felt like they were on a carouser rid of the epoch. What surprised him was that his boss the moment he saw that he was the guard of the room Alfred F Jones, Ivan Braginski and Milos Njemanjic spent several hours waiting; he allowed him a mouth long paid vacation to anywhere he wanted. The guard blinked and just nodded, not daring to ask why?

o.o.o

The plain trip was nice. Russia was sleeping by the window on his left side, America was snoring on his right shoulder in the seat by the walk way and Steve was sleeping in his lap. The only one not sleeping was him, Serbia. Sitting in the middle. The whole trip… He felt like he will go crazy from Alfred snoring so near his ear. Likely, the stewardess called him a cute father. He managed to make her ask around if anybody may have some rakija. She came back whit two bottles saying that the passengers offered him, because he has to sit beside the loudest snoring person in the existence. He thanked her and them taking a big gulp, said they dont even know how load he can snore at times.

o.o.o

The garden door opened. The four dogs perked up they ears. The smell was faith. But it was more then enough for them. The four jumped and in two dog steps were in front of the intruders. The big one whit the scarf and bag was there goal. The leader attacked him first as he was taught only to bite down on a metal stick?... The next he new he was tossed against the front door, the pack belling and warning them not to dare to step near. Then the front door opened, the dog leader looked up and saw there master holding a meat drenched in the French wine. That was a much better bite then the metal stick and he belt once and all four dogs ran after the tossed meat.

o.o.o

-Bloody hell git!

-Nice to see you too Iggy~

-Do not call me Iggy! I said to call me Arthur or England!

-Bre…the poor, dogs… You didint had to toss him so hard against the door you know brother?

-There were bad dogs, I taught them a lesson, da.

And the boy in America arms was blinking at the dogs.

-Tata…that are dogs?

-Da, they are.

-They are load as daddy.

Russia laughed. America looked at Moon whit a shocked face, while England just nodded showing them to get in the house. Once in the house Moon buried his face in Alfred's shoulder.

-Aww, isn't he a shy one…..

-3…2…1…

Counted Milos silently.

-Bloody hell who is that git! That is a nation but…how?…who?...Bloody when?Who the bloody hell is the child! From who did you stole it!

-Bre, something is burning….

-...My scones!

England run to the kitchen….a scary thing to see… and tried to save the black ashed scones. They sat in the living room while the nation in the kitchen was doing things…no kitchen should ever see. Steve was walking around the room looking at the books and other things whit a great fascination. Sometimes poking them sometimes just staring. So many things were so new and unusually to him. He still didn't ask where are the stars on the blue thing, and if the white things eaten the stars. He missed Atina…She would have tried to figure it out whit him.

Minutes passed and Arthur came in whit tea and nothing else. What was a remarkable sight to see. Every one took a cup and then a sip. Until England looked again at the boy, who was poking his own cup.

-Alfred…will you tell me what is going on?

-Nothing, dude.

-Fredka, I think he means what are we doing at his house, da?

-Or who the boy is?

England nodded he still felt not nice around Russia sitting in his living room but he tried to deal whit it at least until he knows for bloody what is going on!

-Oh, you mean steve! He is my super heroic son dude!

-Nikolai is our son, da fredka~

Smiled Russia at America.

-The three of us, he is the personification of the Moon…

Helpfully added Milos.

-I am watching the earth all the time, da~

England was about to ask something along the lines how comes you guys have a son?! But felt creped out of the sentence the boy said whit such a Russian like ton and were smilingly staring at him….

-He has Americas eyes…

-Of course, dude! He will have the eyes of a hero!

-I am a super hero!

England nodded to himself. The boy was defiantly there child, considering the hero complex the two shows off…

-Bloody how?

-Erm…

Russia hiding his face in the scarf…not a good sign… not good at all…

-It sort of just happened Iggy… our bosses told us to tell on the world conference about Steve.

-What was about the black out in Russia? Did you have your fingers in there too git?

-Atina said she was sorry, for hurting papa.

Serbia closed his eyes, he just knew what the boy is about to do. He heard the 3 aww~ He knew Moon was pouting whit that sad kicked puppy face at them. He heard Russia picking him up saying that he forgiver Moons friend, and that they are fixing things so there is power again. The little manipulator thought Milos, daring to open his eyes again to see the happy smile of the boy that was nearly as bad. He caught himself melting at it.

-Who is Atina?

-Ah that is Moon friend, sister, sibling, whatever dude. But she is rocking at video games and at math, dude! And she knows a freaky lot about comics!...

-What America is trying to say is that is the name of the main system of the Moon base computer…that…sorta became aware of her self whit Moons birth, da…

Said Milos, while watching Russia cudgeling the boy. Better said he was mesmerized by it.

-Are you trying to tell me there is something like a bloody A.I!

-Whit an awareness of a four-year-old girl, then da…

England felt over dumped whit information. He stared. Alfred poked him.

-What is it now git?

-Why do you have a house in Paris? I bet it is to be near France~

England blinked at America.

-aw, just say it dude~ It is not to worry about hotel reservation or~ So…

America didn't finis the sentence, because a big book "Analysis of all Shakespeare's plays" wanted to meet his face and Texas really badly.

That day a lot of Texas people asked if they could lend out some of the Shakespeare`s plays.

Russia put his hands over Moons ears humming and Serbia put a hand over Moons eyes.

That what followed was a typical I-will-kill-you-and-the-frog-! talks between a laughing America and a pissed off England. The two other nations concluded from the fragments of the nice leaded conversation that England didn't trusted "the frogs hotels because he was way too easily getting his room key". He brought a house, got 4 dogs from Germany a gun from Swish man, and trained the dogs to nicely inform any wine smelling existence to stay away if it want to stay a male.

And Moon was trying to wriggler out of his papas arms and see/hear something too. The only thing he caught was the word sex...He wondered what that was?

**A/N So ...Moon...the little trouble maker~**

**R&R Thank you for your time ^^~**

**The next chapter will be...I am so sorry for england...I am not nice to him at all...**

**Englad:...I will be bloody hell murdered...by them...**

**me:...I am sure you magic friends will help you...**

**England:...You think? *says hopefully***

**me: ...I am sure! There will in your afterlife to get comfortable!**

**England: ...**


	16. Paris, we have a problem part2

**A/N A shorter chapter. But a good break point ^^;And It came earlier ^^ It has his reasons~**

**FMB: She doesnt own anything~~ Expect oc Moon and Serbia.**

**America: Wait a moment why is air doing the disclaimer?**

**me: Because the air is in this chapter and you arent.**

**Serbia: We are...in a flashback. **

**me:...Warning: Englands friends...**

**Moon: And I tell the story, parts of it,da!**

**me: Has Moon POV. Now Enjoy~**

England was alone whit a kid that was now taking his radio apart… He remembered how they dropped it to him. It was just 30 min before.

_They clamed all down and most important points were told. It was still before noon in Paris. The three looked at each other. The next moment they were at the door going out leaving the boy to poke the tea cup again._

_-Git where do you think you are going!_

_-So sorry Iggy~ But we were for A LOT of time together and need some time for us~~ Be our baby sitter._

_-Bre and don't poison our boy understand!_

_-Da if he has one hair less then he should kolkolkolkolkol..._

_England gulped and shivered at the dark aura. They said that that they will be back in a few hours._

Now he was whit the boy… He smiled. America trusted him the boy on. Maybe the hamburger-eating idiot had still some…

England didn't finish his thought, because of a crashing. He jumped up to see that his books regal fall down. He paled at remembering Russias words. He begged all of the magical gods that the regal did not fall on top of the boy. Looking around he found Moon on the floor, blinking whit a tilted head. He breathed out, the boy looked well.

-Ah, my dear what did you wanted?

-The book …

The boy pointed at a colorful manga book, that was actually hidden behind his fairy tails. England blushed wondering how did the small boy found about Japans special present. He picked the boy up and placed him on the chair away from the colorful books, mumbling that he has to tell Japan to make them less colorful.

-Are you hungry chap? I can make you something.

0.0.0

Moon was thinking fast. His parents told him to be a good boy and not to make problems to this man. They told him too not to eat any scones. …This man just said that he will give him something… He said too that he was making scones before… He didn't offered them to them… So he will try to give him the scones… He cannot say no because it will make problems to him…Food is to never to be thrown away…

The little boy decide what he will do so he waited for England to turn around and go to the kitchen. He was smiling at him, as a super hero would do to his enemy to make him think he won. The moment England was in the kitchen the boy ran to the front door unlocked it. That was a super hero job, he had to stand on his tip tosses to reach the key.

The dogs looked at him. He looked back at the dogs. The dogs were not interest in him he didn't smell of wine. So the boy closed the door carefully and run whit a much greater easy out then you would think he could, whit a easy that he was used on moving around the station.

First part of the mission done, getting out of the villains liar … So what next? He looked around there were so many people and fast TM in all forms! He was fascinated. Then he saw a pigeon. He saw them before on photos Atina hade been showing him. He waved at it.

It flies away. He tries to follow it, nearly being run over several times… He looked at the people screaming weird words at him. He memorized them all. A woman picked him up and put him down on a different place. She was talking to him something…

He blinked and then understand what she was!... He felt shocked how could he over seen it! She was a villain's minion! He had to get away from her. He thought fast wishing really hard any computer would speak to him. However, they didn't he pointed on something behind the woman. She looked around and he ran.

o.o.o

Around the same time England had put down the ice cream on the table and now was searching for the boy around house. A bit worried he was…

o.o.o

The super hero got tired. He ran for a bit too long. The good thing no more minions were trying to take him back…for now. He looked at a shop whit electronics. He pressed his face against the glass to see better. There was a turned on computer for show. He tried to speak whit it. It was faith but he heard something. The computer self was not speaking but something connected to it reacted…maybe. He tried it again. There was a really slow reply…Internet it said… He moved away from the glass. It was too slow to speak too or even to ask to reach Atina…He was now a loner… Like Wolverine was, a lone wolf of justice or as batman…even he did had the butler…And a lot of toys too... He walked more.

0.0.0

Around the same time England was freaking out. He was searching everywhere, really everywhere. He even tried to lure the boy out, saying that he will give him sweats, buggers, coke. He tried to offer even vodka. The vodka would have worked if Moon were there to hear it, because he really wanted to try that Russian water his papa loved so much, but he wasn't.

0.0.0

Then Moon spotted something on the end of the street. Or better something whit blond hair and in blue weird cloths. He recognized that person as a nation. He was told that he will meet a lot of nations once he is in this weird place…But was he a villains ally or not? The boy could not decide. The man was carrying a bag whit a bottle similar to one his papa brought on the airport. Ally? ...But he was using the same sounds as the minions woman…Enemy? …He was a super hero and super heroes can follow people so they don't see them, as some of the x-man does.

o.o.o

And so Moon stalked a nation for the first time…His papa would be proud…and secretly his tata too, but he would never say it out aloud.

o.o.o

France was going home. He enjoyed the day it started so nicely. He got a date from the cute book-loving girl from the café for the next weekend. He did not notice a boy following him. If it was a girl, or even better a woman, he would have noticed from a few miles away. He was going home looking at the birds flying over his beautiful capital. The day had love in the air, just as it should in the city of love. He began to hum.

o.o.o

Moon was carefully watching France. He began to notice patterns in his movements. He walked only on the place the transport modules didn't move. He stopped every time on the place the TM crossed parts; there were white lines on the floor and everyone was stepping on them periodically…Dirtying them?...Moon wondered if there are people cleaning the white lines… He looked at the object he was following all super hero like, it went in a smaller part. There were houses, big houses not like the one the villain had and all of them had a lot of flowers. Not a single wall was there, which would hide the flowers… The blond man walked in one of the gardens and then in the house too. Now Moon was standing in front of the house, considering his option as a great super hero he was.

o.o.o

-Flying mint bunny there must be a way to find the boy?!

-Maybe he fall asleep somewhere?

-I am a horrible parent!

England was on the edge of tears his magical friends come to be him from help ,in the search.

-Actually not a horrible parent, a horrible babysitter.

-Unicorn!

-…he lost a child…I said just the true...

England was now openly sobbing.

-Don't worry England I am sure he will come back before, his parents arrive.

-You think, flying mint bunny? said hopefully England.

-Yes! And if not….you will have a fast dead…

England was now openly crying.

**A/N SO next chappy...France dealing whit Moon... Good thing he will get some help soon. Oh and finish Englands though from up there ^^ R&R **


	17. Paris, we have a problem part3

**A/N :D DONT FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL~~**

**Warning: France...Moon.**

**France: She is a horrible person.**

**me: I am not... I tried to write France accent but I fail miserably and to not ruin his language whit google ****translate. I just use the two words I knew.  
**

**France: You should learn the language of love~**

**me: Okay I will put it on my to do list...the long one...Be nice and do it for me.**

**France: She dont own Heatlia mon ami~.**

**me: I had the idea for this chappy a long time ago, and I loved to write it~~**

**France:...I did not love it...**

France heard his doorbell. He knew he didn't await anybody. So maybe a beautiful person was there~ He went to the door and opened, giving his best smile that melted so many hearts. Only to be giving the smile to air. He blinked and looked around… Nothing was there. He shrugged it off as a one of these jokes and closed the door. He looked at the mirror that was in the hallway, smiling at the person looking back at him. He walked back to his living room. He stopped.

On his chair was sitting a boy, a boy fascinating whit the roses in the vase on the table. He looked like America clothed him in that jeans and shirt thingy…If such things could be even called cloths.

…He looked back on the front door, wondering if the boy ringed…and when did he moved beside him to enter his house. He asked the boy in French who he was.

The boy looked at him and blinked.

-Wut,dude?

He face palmed, the boy in the chair wasn't only clothed like a American he was a American…And the day began so nicely…

France stopped and again looked at the boy now staring at him. He actually looked at the one sitting boy on his chair and the realization hit him…a nation… The boy was a nation…a extremely American looking nation…Maybe one of England spells backfired once again...

-Who are you?

Now, the boy understood him.

-Moon.

-… Moon oui?

The boy nodded and smiled at him.

-Mon ami, wait here I will bring you a bit of cake oui? Then we will have a talk.

Moon waited for the man to come back and when he did, the man gave him something that looked so…good? Moon took a bite and teared up. The taste was so overflowing. He gulped the pieces of cake so fast, that France could just grin at the face the boy was making. No bigger prize where there then the true happiness a piece of art work was making on the face of the one able to enjoy in it… So not American at all.

-Did you like the cake?

Moon still full month and teary eyes nodded, furiously. It made France laugh.

-Mon ami, you are cute. Tell me you said you are Moon oui?

The said boy gulped and said.

-I am Moon.

-You are like me?

Moon tilted his head…and nodded again. He was busy licking the plate clean. It tasted so good.

France was smiling at the boy, he reminded him a bit of his own child. He would lick the maple syrup from the plate too.

-Are you here alone?

-You are here… Can I get another piece…please~

-… aww, why not.

And Francis went to the kitchen and brought the boy a smaller piece. Too many sweets are not good, putting it down in front of the boy he grinned at the happy face the young nation made. He watched the child eat now much slower trying to make every bite last as long as possible. He took a sip of his wine and watched him whit a dreamily smile.

Once the boy was done again, he deiced to find a bit more about him.

0.0.0

In England's basement, Arthur was trying to make a magical mirror work. So it would show him where the boy is. Until now, he concluded that the boy had left his house. The spell should have worked, but it didn't because of two things firstly it was not a full moon night and whit out it the magic would be weak, and secondly he mixed the mirrors up. The one who would work was in his bath. If England were in the said bath when he spoken the spell he would see that the mirror was showing a smiling and wine drinking Frenchman, true is was in black and white because of the weakness of the spell, but England was in the basement staring at the normal mirror whit all his mind.

0.0.0

Around the same time, Serbia was in one of the countless parks in Paris taking a healthy nap under a tree.

o.o.o

Russia found his ambassador and was enjoying Russian television whit the same man chatting in his language, enjoying a nice bottle of vodka.

o.o.o

America was sitting on the floor of a comic shop. Looking at the pictures of the newest comic, trying to figure out what all the French meant. He played whit the thought to make the angel thing pop up on his shoulder and to translate it for him. But no devil or angel appeared. Around him was a lot of hamburgers and milk shakes, both fat-low. The taste wasn't the best, but he would survive it. The only reason he wasn't tossed out of the book shop was that the two girl who were in charge were big anime fans. And were letting the handsome guy sit on the floor making a mess, so they could stare at him and drool. Debating if they should flip the coin to see which one of them should try to get his attention first… And if luckily even a date.

o.o.o

France was not really getting anyway whit his questioning, half of the time the boy just nodded or gave him one-word answers. Then he tried a bit different.

-Do you have anything you would ask me?

The young nation nodded again.

-Then feel free to ask.~

-Where are the stars? This is weird indoors. Where are all the computers? Why are the transport moduli so fast? Why do people speak whit such weird sounds? What is internet? Why are the dogs so load? What is sex? Why are all the people were wearing so many different …

-Slow down little one, oui? That are a lot of question you know, let do one at time, oui?

The boy nodded again. Francis was grinning; the boy asked him one of his favorite question to talk about. He did debate if he should talk about it to a 4 year old or not. In the end he concluded if he asked then he can tell him as well. He decided not to tell everything about it, just a few parts.

-Let begin whit the question "What is sex?" You see…

And Francis began to talk. Moon was listening to him and really not understanding at all what he said. France talked and talked, while Moon was thinking that he is a cool super hero. He managed to avoid anything that may indicate to the place where this person might try to bring him back. Then two words caught his attention.

-Become one?

He asked whit his biggest smile he could muster.

-Oui, the two lovers kiss, go to bed and in a night full of passion share there love whit each other~

-And then they become one?

-They hearts become like one oui~

-…

Moon was thinking, he heard his papa saying become one whit Mother Russia, he wondered if he need to use this sex thing too then?... If his papa talked about becoming one then it could not be bad.

-… they became a family, oui~ It is romantic isn't it?

Family! Moon was thinking fast. Family meant to protect each other... Becoming one lead to becoming family… Family lead to protect…super heroes need to protect everybody…

And Moon concluded then something that would freak out America, the moment he heard his son say it for the first time and most other nations.

-Become one whit the super hero Moon, da~

Francis brain froze. The Russian like ton was not to be over heard, and the boy even added a da at the end. Then a piece of information popped in his mind…Russia had a Moon base…A moon…Moon…Nation Moon…Fuck.

He cursed in his head for not noticing it earlier.

-Erm..I am sorry Moon, but….I cannot become one oui?

Moon didn't like the answer. He wanted to protect everyone. But he needed to make them all family. Family was important.

-Why?

Moon said this whit a ice cold voice, France was now shaking a bit…Wondering if it is Russias son, could he get killed by him, because he said no…He really hoped the boy didnt hide a pipe somewhere...

-You are too young.

-I don't think I am da.

There was no way he was too young for family. He already had one!

Two blue orbs stared at him making him freeze. When Francis noticed that was not the only thing that was murderous, he gulped. A dark blue aura was spreading from the boy making the room feel more then ice cold.

-I am a super hero and I don't like your answer at all. You become one now da!

Wait a sec..the boy …no way…he couldn't be...but hero?...

-Russia and America…

-What about papa and daddy?

The boy stand up and stepped one-step closer to France. Now he was feeling the temperature being lower then -15 degrees C…He did the only logical thing he could think of. He ran away from the small killing-him-soon boy that was freezing his living room.

He hide in the first closet he saw…Not the best idea…but it was better then not having a door between him and his potential dead.

-I am not happy about it, become one!

And he heard the boy scratching the door…

-Great..I made a mini Russia angry….Just great France…Good job…

Something vibrated in his pocket. He had his phone whit him. He can call for help! He pulled out the phone and saw a message from "Hot ass".

-Spain your timing is great!

The text said that Prussia, Germany, Romano, Italy, and him self just arrived in Paris. He called Spain, back.

-You, Prussia, please come to my house now! Save me! Please! I am about to be killed!

-…Oui Spain I am sure Romano likes you…Have you tried to offer him tomatoes?

-… Ah... eh..he let you hug him for 10sec, before he kicked you away. That is great! See it works….slowly…really slowly…

-…Prussia! How are you~

Suddenly the door shacked.

-Open! Become one! I will break the door!

-…T-the noise, that is from a angry mini Russia that want me dead…Please come save me now!...

-...Thank you I will try to survive the next 5 min…

And France saw the shaking of the door again, he moved to the corner of the closet, hoping his friends will come as fast as possible…

**A/N Liked?**

**Prussia: The awesome me is coming in to save some butts!**

**Spain:...hm...why does France have my number under the name hot ass? Isnt that weird?... My butt has the same temperature as the rest of the body...**

**France: Prussia changed the names in my phone, and I gave up on changing them back oui~ He would have changed them anyway again.**

**Prussia: Hey, the names are awesome creative! Look how I called my self!**

**France: The AWESOME king...Really really creative oui.**

**Prussia: You just dont like the name I gave for your own phone number.**

**France:...Groping danger...**

**Spain:..wouldnt my pants burn if my ass was hot?**

**Prussia:...**

**France:...**

**Me: R&R~ **


	18. Paris, we have a problem part4

**A/N me: A new chappy~ ^^**

**Prussia: A awesome chapter! **

**me: Ah you are just saying it so, because you are in it.**

**America: I want to drive a car, like that too!**

**me: Sorry America you cannot.**

**America: Why, dude?**

**Prussia: You are not awesome enough!**

**America: aww...:(**

**France: She dont own hetalia, mon ami~**

**me: warning...sobbing...a angry russia... awesomeness. And kids dont try to do this whit your parents car...Or a random taxi...^^**

England, was cursing the French people for not knowing a single word English.

-Damn, frog he want me dead! He is doing it with intent I am sure of it blood hell!

If England knew that the only dead Francis was at the same moment seeing was his own…and with probably a lot of pain too, he would maybe be overjoyed. His magical friends were searching around the house but not finding anything. He himself was now on the way back to house he was hoping that Moon would come back…He really did hoped.

0.0.0

In the park, Serbia rolled over in his nap.

0.0.0

Russia was telling a joke to the ambassador and his wife, about American hero complex.

0.0.0

In the comic book shop, America sneezed. The two girls tossed the coin a while ago and now one was slowly moving towards America. A geek boy was watching her and couldn't get the picture out of his head of a female lion nearing her pray…

0.0.0

Prussia and Spain were on there way in a taxi... Prussia driving.

-You think you brother will be fine whit telling the taxi man about lending his car?

-He will be overjoyed, because it is my AWESOMNESS that drives! And having a bit of action is never bad, ja?

And the taxi was running over the green bushes in a park scaring off the poor birds around, including some children and old ladies. Awesomely enough, later the police got to the conclusion that nobody was hurt at that time… Considering that the car was driving full speed anywhere where a car was NOT allowed to drive…It was sort of awesome...

Back to the present. The car was driving full speed up the stairs and speed over the balcony for the tourist, and then….flying off it…America would have been jealous.

0.0.0

Over the tree, Serbia slept under three things happened at the same time. Firstly, a car flew over. Secondly, Spain was singing, "I believe I can fly", and at last a pigeon came to conclusion the bread was not worth it and it should fly back to Italy in the wildness. What it did…The pigeon lost his route a few times, but arrived finally in the wildness. Just in time for the next world picnic held in Italy wildness…

Serbia rolled over again and hugged the bottle of rakija, blissfully sleeping and unaware of any of these three things.

0.0.0

The door broke down and France screamed girly. Three minutes passed, just two more…That he will not survive if the enormous dark blue aura filling the door were asked anything about it. The boy was now creepily chanting, "Become one whit the super hero". To survive Francis decides to make a sacrifice. He gave a small kiss to it before he tossed his beautiful cloths over the head of the 4 year old. The moment the cloths were over the boy eyes, Francis speed beside him whit a speed rivaling the Italian running away speed. He jumped down the stairs and stepped in his living room that lead to the saving door…That he never reached, because his foot slipped under him. When he was falling, he noticed that his full living room was ice covered. That was just his luck.

He hit his head on the floor and lost conciseness his last thought was that his only regret is that he didn't pissed yet England out today… …And he fall in darkness.

0.0.0

Moon was confused. The man looked so like his daddy when he wanted to play the pipe game whit papa… So he was a nice super hero and played it whit him…even he was told that he was too young for it….But the man was now on the floor laying…He tried to poke him awake…When he heard a crashing and then a ding dong a bit later, he looked at France… The man could not go to the door, now…and a super hero would not let people wait outside, or?...He walked to the door his aura gone and his smile back. Whit his aura gone the ice went away too like it was never there to begin whit. He had to stand on his tiptoes to open the door. Two people stood there.

-Can I help you?

Spain was the first to react. He grabbed the boy in his arms and was hugging him calling it the cutest thing after Romano he ever so~

o.o.o

At the airport beside an angry, pissed off German man stand two Italians shivering, one of them sneezed, cursing a tomato bastard.

o.o.o

Moon liked to be hugged, his parent hugged him all the time too. So he happily hug him back. The man whit red eyes and white hair rolled his eyes and stepped in. Once he saw Francis on the floor, he was in one-step beside him asking what happened.

-He fell down…

o.o.o

It was half an hour later when Russia saw the news and the hottest topic on the TV…He looked at the flying car and the two people in it…

-Unbelievable how some people don't know to behave…

Said the man in Russian shaking his head. Russia was keeping his best poker smile he had. Mentally killing the Prussian in several painfully ways. As if it wasn't enough he began to worry about Moon. What if his little one got involved?...And could the brit really guaranty that everything was as it should be?

Russia asked for a phone and they showed him, he dialed a number.

0.0.0

England was crying he felt hopeless. His Imagination going over board whit "what if …"s and he had a great imagination, what made his situation even worse. At first he didn't noticed it, but when the flying mint bunny poked him he looked up.

-The phone, maybe it is something about Moon?

England jumped up and picked the phone up. His voice was full of hope.

-Ello? Here Arthur Kirkland.

-Da~

That one word brutally killed his hope.

-Yes, Ivan why are you c-calling?

-Just to see how is my little one, da.

He had to be careful he could bet that Russia would hear out and smell his angst and fear, and then there would really be no hope…

-He is fine.

-Give him on the phone, da. I want to hear him.

Think. Think. Think. England if you don't give him on the phone and you cannot Russia will…better not even finish that sentence. A excuse that is what I need…

-England what is the problem?

On the side of Russia the ambassador and his wife stared at the dark purple aura around their guest on the phone.

On England's side he was sweating and his knee shacked.

-It is not that something happened to my boy, da?

He knows…he does…he will kill me…that was it, the beautiful world was nice to have seen you…

On Ivans side the aura grow.

o.o.o

Somewhere over Europe in a plain three people shacked for a brief moment.

-What was that?

-R-russia…i-is… a-a-angry…

The one whit glasses looked around the plane just to make sure.

-He is not on the plain…

-Latvia clam down…I am sure nothing actually happened and he is probably in Paris or on his way there and we are still not even near France…in a plain…that is in the air…he cannot get in …right...Estonia?

-I-i-it…m-must have…b-been our brains…p-playing a trick…

The rest of the flight the three nation, better know as the Baltic's , spend turning every few minutes around…just to make sure nothings is there that was wearing a scarf, and a coat...whit a pipe…to be on the safe side.

o.o.o

On Englands side the flying mint bunny saved him.

-I cannot bring him on the phone he is having his nap.

-Oh…Then I will call in a hour, da~ Then he will be awake and we can talk, da~ Of course if nothing happened to him…kolkolkolkol…

And the line went dead.

And England collapsed on the floor like he was dead.

And France groaned like he was waking up from the dead.

0.0.0

His head hurt. And something cold was on his head, too….Wait…pain must mean…he …he IS ALIVE!

France sit up like he was burned and looked around. What he saw was something he didn't, really comprehend. He saw his red-eyed friend, playing whit the killing machine, a flying plain?…

Sure it was, there was Moon saying that he is a super hero making the superman pose while Prussia was spinning him around. Spain was clapping and laughing at the scene. Neither noticing that their friend was awake and looked shitless scared at best.

0.0.0

Moon had a lot of fun whit this Prussia and Spain. They even gave him a bit of Russians water and yellow water, they said it was beer. Now he felt so warm inside and light headed. He wanted to hug everybody. A great super hero he was! The two even told him about the sky and the stars, and awesomeness. Prussia even taught him a few words in German. It was the language of awesome. He even tried to eat a raw tomato. He learned so much. He beamed from happiness giving a cheek kiss to Prussia.

-Awesome.

Moon buried his head in Prussias arms feeling tired and yawning. The little gilbird bird landed in his hair liking the color.

-Good morning France~ Slept well~

-You awake, we had awesome fun whit this boy Steve. I will teach him in the ways of awesome!

France kept staring at his friends wondering if he wake up in a alternative universe or something…

-..Hm? Something wrong Francis?

Asked his spanis friend.

-Oui…I don't know where to begging…Prussia do you know who is that that you are holding?

-Hm? Ja, I know. This is Paris or something. His name Steve.

-Non, I would NEVER call my Paris Steve…

-Then who it is amigo?

-Mon ami…that is Moon.

-Moon that is awesome! He is a astronaut!

-So cute~ no wonder he didn't know anything about here, he is the cutest thing after romano~

-Spain, Prussia…please think who has a base on the Moon.

-Isnt that one of this totally unawesome countries from the Balkan? Hungary told me about it, ja. He was send on the Moon?

-…

-Wasnt America on the Moon two, amigo?...

Moon yawned again and both smiled at him. France stood up.

-Exactly Spain and he is in RUSSIAS moon base…

Seconds passed.

And the realization hit first Prussia. His eyes grow big.

-Nein, nein und nein! You are not telling me this is the commie son!

-I am sorry my fried but oui, I fear I do.

Prussia looked like he was having an inner conflict of letting the boy fail down and letting him falling asleep in his arms. Luckily, for the albino Spain took the boy in his arms still saying how cute he is.

-How did you get him here anyway, mist.

-I don't know…He just appeared and wanted to kill me.

-Wait a sec, France you are not telling me a 4 year old wanted to kill you? That is so not awesome.

-You didn't saw him! He had this aura and broke down the closet door!

Whined France, while Spain was hugging Moon and singing to him softly. The little nation yawned again. Prussia broke out laughing.

-No way man, that is so awesome to be scared of a 4 year old! Even if it is his son! Man!

France pouted and playfully slapped his friend shoulder. Being around his friends made him feel so much better, even if one did not believed him and the other still didn't caught on what was going on. He felt now clam, clam enough to smile again.

-So what do we do now? I don't know where Russia and America are, mon ami.

-We could keep him and teach him the ways of awesome so he don't turn to a fat Russian, ja?

-Why not brining him back to England?

Now Prussia and France stared at their Spanish friend.

-Why? England is so not awesome.

-But amigo the boy ran away from his scones, if we keep him England may be worried, si?

-How do you know that?

-Moon told me~

-Told you oui? I asked him and he didn't let a word out about it!

Spain just smiled.

-Can we still try to un-Russian the boy?

-Non! We are taking him this instance to England!

France marched to his front door and was about to open it when Prussia remembered that he still had to tell his friend something. He opened his mount to say it, but a girly scream from France cut him off. There was no need anymore to tell him.

France was sobbing.

-My garden my beautiful garden…

And he had all right to it, because in his garden was a trashed taxi in the middle of his rose field, it still smoked a bit. Not even a sec later after France dropped to his knees, police serene were heard.

-Awesome, I already give up the hope on them showing up.

-Oh do they want to meet Moon too, amigo?

France sobbed some more…

**A/N The next chapter french police.**

**Moon: *is taking a nap in spain hands***

**me: Spain you really have a way whit children.**

**Spain: *grins***

**France: *bites in his handkerchief* My garden...my garden...**

**me:...um...R&R ^^ *pats France shoulder***


	19. Paris, we have a problem part5

**A/N Prussia: She dont own my awesome ksesesese~**

**Me: But I do Moon and Serbia ocs.**

**Spain: *holding Moon in his arms* SO cute arent you my amigo~ Adorable~ **

**France:... My garden...T.T**

**Prussia: Get over it, ja. I drive awesome! And you can grow new roses.**

**Serbia: The warnings...**

**Me: Oh, da...warnings: France, nosebleed, Prussia, Police ^^ Have fun now whit the chapter.**

-My garden….

Prussia was rubbing his sobbing friends back. Spain was dreamily looking at the sleeping boy in his arms. The police parked in front of France…ruined garden. The police looked at them for a few moments…unsure of what they should do…Then France stood up and went to them.

Prussia was looking at the scene amused, he knew they will arrest them… and he always wanted to try "Prison break". He looked at France tries to make police give up on arresting them. Prussia knew his friend very well. He was counting down.

-...drei…zwie…eins…

A female police officer slapped France hard. Prussia took Spain shoulder and leaded them to the police still grinning like a maniac. They were beside the police when they handcuffed France and were trying to force him in the police van.

Two minutes later the bad friend trio was sitting in the police van handcuffed…weirdly enough Moon was still in Spain's arms sleeping.

-I cannot believe it, I was arrested by my own police!

-Awesome, France! But I did awaited for them to have a better uniform design.

-My first ten designs were rejected by my boss…They were really good oui~

-You boss not awesome at all.

-I will have to call my boss whit the free call they give us…But really Prussia you didn't have to drive under my Eiffel Tower …

-…France…that sounded really prevent…

-Maybe I can make it more prevent my dear albino oui~

- Scheiße nein! Think about your ruined garden!

And France was sobbing again. Spain looked up blinking.

-What is wrong amigo? Why are you crying?

-My garden…my garden…

-Prussia?

-Ja?

-Is something wrong whit France garden?

Prussia face palmed.

Spain was not to blame, he was too absorb in looking at the little nation in his arms sleeping to notice anything else. He blinked and looked again at the kid smiling.

0.0.0

England was nervously passing up and down his living room. He thought about calling America, and telling him he lost the boy…But he feared that America would kill him nothing less painfully then Russia…He kept passing up and down the room.

0.0.0

When the police officer opened the back of the van once they arrived at the station, one had a nosebleed and the other blushed heavily.

-Oh, we are there~

Spain jumped out of the van still thinking about the cuteness of the boy sleeping in his arms. Prussia followed a few seconds later making his shirt proper again and closing his belt, that was undone. France was in a much better mood, he even forgive his friends for ruining his garden and driving all over Paris.

-I have a right for a phone call, oui?

The policeman and woman just nodded wondering, what a weird day it was today. The BFT + napping Moon went in the lobby of the police station and Francis dialed his boss number.

-Mon ami here is Francis~ Code BFT~. What is this police station number?

The officer told him and France repeated it. The moment he put down the phone, smiling at all the woman around, something happened. Prussia was free because gilbird gave him the key and he was running towards the exit dragging Spain after them. France blinked.

A minute later France, Spain, Prussia and a still napping Moon were in the police van they just arrived in. Prussia driving.

-Mon ami, Prussia you do know my boss would have ordered them to let us go, oui?

-But that wouldn't be awesome!

-So shall we drive to England or not, amigos?

-…I give up, at least it is never boring whit you oui~. But please now drive a bit more careful...meaning on a street too Prussia….And turn left there.

Prussia laughed, and turned left…For his case Prussia was now driving on the streets only…he did ignored all traffic signals…He had a freaking awesome lot of fun.

And then other nation wondered why Germany never let his brother drive, except in Italy…

0.0.0

America was happy the girl was so nice and was translating the French in American for him. She did enter his bubble space…But for a good comic story, it was worth it. If America had looked up from his comic book and out of the window, he would have seen a police van driving full speed down the street. Whit three grown up known nation, sitting in the front. And his son all heroically asleep in Spain arms. But he didn't he ate another burger. But the geek did and he even caught it whit his mobile phone camera. He will so put it up on youtube.

0.0.0

In the police, the people were confused. They got a call the moment they wanted to start following the stolen van. The call was from the higher ups, saying something along the lines.

Let them go they are on a special mission they are special agents. When the police officer on the phone said they just stole a van. He thought that he heard the higher up face desking…They got the order not to pursuit them.

0.0.0

The boss of France was debating if he should make a call to his nation..but the problem was his cell phone was still in the police station…Maybe he should call Germany…The boss was debating on it…His head planted on the desk. That was one of the reasons why any boss hated to let the world meeting of nations be held at there place.

0.0.0

Around 15 minute later after the break out of the police station, the van made an awesome parking in front of England's house. The dogs smell it. Wine, a lot wine~ They will have a beautifully bite. The prepared for attacking.

0.0.0

England heard police sirens and blinked. Maybe somebody found Moon and gave him to the police, and now they wanted to give the boy back to him. He jumped up and was in one step on the door…He heard his dogs.

0.0.0

The trio stepped out of the van. Prussia was saying the drive was acceptable. France giggled and opened the garden door.

0.0.0

A girly scream woke moon up. The super hero wanted to sleep not to be awake because of load dogs barking and girly screams. He death glared at the four dogs.

0.0.0

The dogs froze in place. They were about to jump on this beautifully bite. But the death cold aura blazing at them made them scared. The leader remembered it clearly, the metal stick and how he flew away because of it. One bark and the other three dogs slowly backed away too.

0.0.0

-Hey amigos…could it be…the boy is Russia's, son?

Said spain while he watched the killing blue aura radiating around the boy. Moon was again snuggling into Spain, to be a second later in somebody else hug.

-Mon ami, you saved me!

-That is the super heroes job, da~

France was now hugging the boy all to overjoyed he was not dog food.

-FROG!

0.0.0

When England heard his dog, he opened the door to see them slowly backing away from France?! Bloody hell he trained them to bite the frog not to back away from it!

0.0.0

Russia was marching back to England's house. He was not getting rid of the feeling that something was wrong whit his little one. He dialed two numbers before he left.

0.0.0

Five minutes earlier, Serbia was woken up by his cell phone. He answered it whit a yawn.

-Good morning…

-Hm…aha…uh…

-I am not sure England would do anything that would be bad for Moon, he would probably be scared to dead. But I will be on my way, brother.

Serbia closed his phone and thought how nice of a nap he had. He felt recharged.

0.0.0

America was a bit confused whit the girl touching his butt. He thought "French peoples". His phone rang and he answered it.

-The Hero is on! Who should I save!

-Mhm…aha…good.

-…I will super heroically be there!

He closed his phone.

-Sorry dudete, the hero has no free time!

The girl blinked dreamily at him.

-You phone number, for when I need a hero to save me, please~

She used the puppy dog eyes, and Alfred laughed, he invited that eyes! But never less he gave her his phone number and run out leaving a lot of trash behind himself.

0.0.0

-FROG! For Bloody hell what do you think to be…That in your arms…Moon…

England was now crying and he did something France would have bet it would never happen. Arthur hugged him. He would have groped him then but he was holding Moon in his arms.

-You damn wine sticking frog I could bloody kiss you now!

-Oh honhonhon~ We can arrange something mon ami~

England was happy, blissfully happy. He took the boy out from French arms and hugged him.

0.0.0

Prussia was bored. It was awesome how the boy death glared the dog away from his friends. He was about to ask gilbird what it want to do, when he felt the ice cold shiver on his neck. He hated that feeling. And he felt his job to warn his friends. Just because he spent some time in that commie house, he was able to sense his angry mood. It was like a radar the Baltics told him. He thought it was awesome. They said that the longer he was whit Russia the sensible the radar will become. The three had an extremely sensible radar.

- Hey the unawesome commie will be here in 5 minute most.

England eyes grow. Oh he knew the look. England was scared of Russia, because he did something bad. Now it would be awesome to watch how this all play out. He grabbed Spain shoulder once again and walked in England's house before he could say anything. He followed them half-protesting. France was eyeing the dogs and run into the house too, he defiantly didn't want to be left alone whit the dogs.

0.0.0

The first one to arrive was Serbia. He scratched his head and looked around. Like they were called around the corner were two running nation…They had a race?...When they were in front of the gate.

-Dude not hero at all! I wanted to arrive first!

-America stop behaving like a baby. We shall get in da.

-Did you two just have a race?

-Yeah dude!

-…nyet…

Serbia took a sip from his rakija and opened the garden door, followed by a Russia and America.

0.0.0

The two girls from the comic shop were now drooling over the piece of paper America scribe his number whit all of an America flag and chibi batman. He just read batman, thats way.

The comic geek in the shop was trying to figure out how to upload a video on yuotube.

0.0.0

Germany was eating pasta and had to deal whit two Italians. He sighed and took one of the headache pills he began to carry every time he was around potentially more then one nation at time.

**A/N First of, the idea of Prussia stealing a police van was inspired partly by this beautiful to die-of-laughing fics.**

******Revelations by Startled Boris and**

** I dare you to read them! ^^ You will love them! But Prussia in a van is just AWESOME! and It is a police van too~ so it is even more awesome!**

**Prussia: Kesesese~ This will be great to watch.**

**France: I liked the time we spent in the back of the van oui~**

**Prussia:... Of course you did. *looks away just barely blushing***

**Spain: He looks so cute when he sleeps~**

**me:...R&R ^^**


	20. Paris, we have a problem aftermath

**A/N I am not really happy whit this chapter...Hm... Warnings:...A drunk England?...A drunk England around France?**

**If you didnt yet please vote in the poll on my profile thanks and now to the chappy XD**

**EDIT: Sorry for the mix up whit the chapter now it uploaded the right one ^^;**

When Russia walked in he saw much more nation then he liked. The second thing he noticed was that his boy was grinning and eating ice cream.

Moon jumped up once he saw his parents.

-I was a super hero! And I learn a lot of stuff today.

Jumped Moon up and down. Prussia giggled and moved near to the open window. He had his phone camera ready. This will be so awesome.

0.0.0

-Hey brother do you see everything is ok whit Moon. England even taught him.

-Da…just what are they doing here…

Russia pointed at France, Spain and Prussia who was keseseing to himself.

-Ah we decided to visit Mon ami, oui~

And there France hugged England. The hugged nation was a bit happy France did try to be nice, and not telling russia he lost the child…saving him…He just hoped he will not let his hands move lower.

America was happily chatting whit Moon about his super hero today.

-Hey what does "verdammt asshole roten Russland" mean, dude?

-Amerika.

Snarled Russia at America.

-Hey dude Moon said it to me.

Serbia was looking at Prussia recording, and whit one foot already thought the window. He took a sip of his rakija. He knew where this is going to end, he hoped just that the hole in the wall will not be too big. The man took a deep breath, and decided to do first things first.

-Bre, I will prepare the soap to wash Moon mount out, da…

Russia was now dead glaring his aura growing enormously.

-Prussia! England, France you last words da?!

-Why moi!? I didn't teach him German!

-Wrong place at wrong time, da~

England was was sitting whit a smile on his face somehow effectively avoiding to get noticed by the raging russia.

-I don't know how he picked the words up, really….

Began England, behind him a shivering and france.

-America~ bring our son in the kitchen and eat ice cream whit him, while I have a talk whit the babysitter, da~

-Your git! Don't even dare just to leave me!

-And Moi?!

-Auf Wiedersehen! MY awesomeness is going, ja?~ See you Soon Moon! The ways of awesome are open to you! I am proud of you kleiner Soldat~

And Russia run to the window crashing it whit his pipe to pieces. But Prussia was already on the run keseseing his lungs out. He loved to be the one awesome~ And it wasn't the first time he run from Russia. While he was running close on his heels a pipe swirling Russia he send the video to the Baltics, Japan, Hungary and Austria. He wished he could record their reaction about it.

0.0.0

The plain was coming near his destination when Estonia's phone vibrated. He got a look from Lithuania that was clearly saying that he had to turn it off.

Ignoring his friend he looked what he got…and paled a bit…

-Do you think we can catch a plane back when we land…

-Why should we do that Eduard?

Latvia was shaking the full time so when Estonia showed them the video, the poor boy just passed out.

-…Maybe…if we are lucky…we could…Wait a sec? did Russia said OUR son?

-Let me see….Prussia wrote "Ame + Russki are sitting in a tree, holding hands, having a son"

The two Batics were staring now and blinking…No way America and Russia from all people to have a son! How...where?...

0.0.0

In the bus Austria and Hungary were in…The plain tickets were too pricey…a phone vibrated, and 1min later.

-Hungary are you sure, you are aright? That nose bleed of yours is heavier then when you read one of your books, you know.

-It is okay Austria…just Prussia is…

-A idiot again?

-Sort of…give me the next tissues…

0.0.0

In a plain that just landed in Paris. A Asian nation looked at his phone whit his usually poker face.

-What are you looking there aru?

-Nothing…

Japan closed his phone already planning the next several mangas in his head as the position of cameras he will put around, not to forget the games he will animate on this idea, of course there will all be 18+.

0.0.0

France collapsed ,his friend Spain sitting beside him, happily Russia ran after Prussia…He wondered if that was his friends plan?...England was trying not to collapse from happiness because the Russian run out of his house. And he was still in one piece. True the wall had now a big hole in it, but he will just fix it later. America on the other side was just standing there unusually silent hugging Moon who was poking his daddy for being so silent. And then whit much of a clean English, not American he spook.

-Tell me England, what did happen while I let you whit my boy alone?

America was watching them both whit an extremely seriously face. England..wondered now if Russia was maybe the less of the two evils that could kill him...

-Erm…Nothing happened they come over..a-and that was it.

-I was a super hero I played the game whit France!

-You did Steve? Didn't we told you are to young to play it, dude?

America said slipping back to his normal self.

-I am sorry…he asked for it,da.

-Game? which game? ...he thinks that is game? He creeped me out and destroyed my closet, oui! And My living room was all froz…

Too late did England tried to strangle France, because America was not that stupid.

-How could he destroy your closet when he was the full time whit Iggy?

-Good bloody git, I lost the boy happy now!

-You, lost my little super hero?...Do-Do you know what could have all happen to him? Alone on the street?He could have been over run by a car! Kidnapped and then sold for experiments! Or even some big foot could take him to china and force him to work as a maid in nothing else then a swimming suit!

Serbia came back just in moment to see that America was a overprotective father…that began to spend too much time around Russia. If the murderous look was to gone did wondered if America will now begin radiating a aura, but looking over at the pleading look from france, he decide to same them.

-Hey Alfred do you want a burger, I could make you a big one? How about you Moon are you hungry?

Serbia smiled holding up a piece of soap. Moon shook his head and America forgot to be angry at England and France. More importing problems pressing. AS the problem of food...and the soap the Serb was holding...why did he looked scary holding a soap...then America remembered the last time That the smaller nation asked that holding a soap like a weapon...oh...

-You will not force Steve to eat soap, again!

-I will not force him to eat him, I will wash his month.

-NO DUDE! Not heroic!

-You know the rules, Alfred…their were YOUR rules too…But I guesses if you are no man then your word don't mean anything either…

-But I meant you two not to curse…

-Moon, we can do it on the easy way or the hard way, choose?

Moon tried to look really sad. He defiantly didn't want that horrible taste again. Where is Atina when you need a super hero side kick.

-I will never again say it! Super hero word!

The whole time spain was just sitting there thinking that he have to make romano carry Moon and shoot a photo of it. That would be too adorable~~

0.0.0

Some bit later Russia came back, Milos seeing there was no blood on his coat said.

-He run away from you?

-Da.

-Have some vodka, brother.

Russia took the vodka more then happily.

The situation was relaxing America was snoring on the couch whit Moon in his arms after they all had something to eat, luckily moon avoided the soap. And Spain was softly playing a few tons on a guitar, where he got it from made Serbia wonder…England was to tired from all the worrying that he was just sitting on the other sofa, even going so far as to ignore the frogs sobbing on his shoulder about his ruined garden. It was a hard day on them.

0.0.0

As the evening progressed it became a drinking party between England, France, Russia, Spain and Serbia.

Good it wasnt much of a drinking party because England got fully drunk after 5 minutes and now was striping and singing weird things. It just so happen that America rolled over and opening his eyes on the laughing and saw England in full of his glory.

-…

He closed his eyes again, wondering if England will get raped by France there and then or will the Frenchman drag him to his room firstly. Moon was sleeping in a deep sleep snuggling into the smell of fast food, that was his daddy. SO his daddy melted on how cute his little hero looked and snuged protectively against the boy.

-The Europe is such a weird and funny place, da.

-No, brother it is just full of prevents, thats all.

-Oh…Shall I try fixing him whit my pickax,then?

-No, brother…I can bet my hand the fixing part wishes France to do…

-Oh…

And Milos was red as a paprika drinking more rakija wondering why again had he to go down from Moon, when it was such a nice place up there. He took another sip, while France was more then enjoying the view of the drunken England dancing on the table.

-So amigo Russia, how did it happen?

-Hm?

-Between you and America?

-Oui I want to know that too!

France now managed to make the drunken England sit in his lap. He was a really a happy Frenchman, now.

-Eh?...why do you want to know that?

-We are curious amigo. Did you two went to a date? Did you two kissed?

-Eh?...

Russia hided behind his scarf his cheeks red while Serbia was trying to become one whit the chair really hoping he can pull the trick Canada was doing all the time. Oh course France would set his attention on him, exactly then.

-Mon ami Serbia…why so much blushing?

-Uh, bre… I don't know maybe there is a naked man on your lap?

-Aww, don't be jealous, there is enough place for both of you on big brother Frances lap~

-France…bre remind me why again I call you my friend?

-Because you say I have the heart on the right place, oui~

-…

-..Tell me Serbia, shall I give you a night full of passion~

-Eh?...

And suddenly Russia hugged Serbia, what made the smaller nation blush even redder. His heart hammered against his chest.

-Don't touch him, he is family da France~

Russia said whit a little growl which made France inch away just a bit still having England on his lap, who was swining left and rigth singing something about the sea.

-Um…t-thanks bre brother….

France knew the ways of love better then anyone else. He looked at them. He knew Serbia adored Russia. He tried to be sane whit his feeling towards Russia, he didn't want to turn into a Belarus. But now, this sort of blush, that sort of look and the way how he breathed…France grinned.

Serbia didn't like the grin on France face, he so didn't like it. And the bomb fall.

-It was a threesome, oui~~

-Eh?...

-If you need to know so badly, America drugged Russia, the drug back fired at him and I was pulled into it.

-Eh?...

-Bre, happy now?

-Oui~

-E-eh?...

Russia, blinked. Serbia trying to inch deeper in the overprotective hug of Russia.

The rest of the night was much less embracing considering that France said he will put England to sleep in his room. He didn't come down till the morning. Russia felt asleep on the chair one hand still around Serbia. Spain made himself comfortable on the floor, wondering where his friend Prussia was.

0.0.0

Prussia was a on the bus station a few hours earlier. He greeted a man and a woman to get a firing pan on his head. He stayed around them annoying them both. Even the woman did asked if he was seriously whit the son thing?And if he had maybe some more pics, of more interesting things?

**A/N England: -is drunk-**

**Serbia: -is hugged by a sleeping russia-**

**America: -snoring on the couch hugging Moon-**

**Spain: -sleeping on the floor-**

**me: -takes photos of all of them, whispers- Da I adore a confused Russia saying Eh?I am guilty. Isnt he then adorable ~~~~ R&R~**


	21. Halloween special part 1

**A/N SO next chapter~~ Let see what will happen~~ This is a special ^^  
**

America was waking up by a beautiful sound. He smiled. His little super hero was giggling. Maybe he is playing whit Russia or Serbia? He rolled over on the couch where he slept and opened his eyes.

Moon was giggling, that was true, but Alfred didnt liked it. Spain was smiling kissing Moons cheek repeating how sweat he was tasting. Spain was about to kiss Moons forehead when he saw a lot of stars. All the stars were dancing in his vision.

America looked around to see that Russia was asleep on his chair, using a sleeping Serbia as a pillow. He will so lecture the both about letting Moon out of sight! He stomped to them and decided to just kick off the chair Russia was sitting on. But before he could do it, Moon poked him.

-Daddy?

-Yeah, Steve?

-Are you angry?

-A bit.

-Dont be.

-Then dont play such games, dude.

-But the kissing game is fun, daddy!

And then Moon kissed America dead on the lips. To say that Americas eyes grow would be a understandment, they became comic like big, Moon tilted his head grinning all to happily.

-Daddy taste like hamburgers,da~

America was so about to kill something...

But let stop here, for a bit and go to the future.

0.0.0

It was the same year and it was October...not any day in October it was that day in October.

Let look now in a house, not any house. This house was big, it reminded one of a mansion and it was in a bit of desolated place. But not any desolated place, this desolated place was in Russia.

And in that house was 8 in the morning.

Russia was reading the news paper, waiting for the breakfast to be done. Moon was yawning complaining that he would liked to sleep a bit longer. Serbia was giving the finish touches to the breakfast.

Then some crashing was heard. Serbia took the cup of coffee and went to the stairs. It was weird but they got America to wake up before 10 o'clock. Russia liked to say they trained him. Serbia was rather using the word threaten him, if he dont wake up on his own Russia would be his wake up call.

America jumped down the stairs more energetic then awaited, grabbed the cup of coffee from Serbias hand, took a sip and then stared wide eyed at the brown haired nation. Serbia was in return staring wide eyed at America.

-What is that dude?!

-Bre what is that!?

They said at the same time. Let now say what each was wearing.

Firstly Serbia was wearing brown pants and a green one color shirt and a black bell. Nothing special to be stared on, you would think now?

America was wearing...a dress, but not any dress, this dress was a America flag fluffy dress whit a chainsaw in one hand and a hockey mask on the top of his head whit red dots over it.

America blinked and said:

-Strip.

-Bre?!What?!

-I said strip.

-Ne!

-Yeah dude, or I will strip you.

Milos opened his month and closed it, Alfred drunk out his coffee in one hip then put the chainsaw on the floor and looked at the Serb. The same Serb blinked, thinking that he should have ran when he had the chance for it, while a moment later America was trying to get his shirt off.

0.0.0

Russia was now confused blinking. He heard America saying weird things and then some screaming, he was not sure if he wanted to know what is happening. But then he saw Milos run into the kitchen shirtless and holding on his pants, just to be taken to the floor when America jumped on his back...A america in a dress...He blinked again completely confused...

-Brother bre help me!

-Get it off,dude!

And America was pulling on the pants, so they would get off.

And Russia was just sitting there totally confessed. Moon was watching carefully this new game, his parents played.

Serbia managed to get away from America but he was now just in his underwear...He tried to hide them blushing madly. He had a reason for it, the sentence on his butt was meant to be a joke from his Balkan brother Montenegro..."Enter here to become one"...If he knew he would lose his pant today he would so not have put them on...

America looked at the blushing nation that was pressing himself to the wall. He blinked.

-Dude, I thought to get you in a side kick costume but your boxers could work too.

-Bre?

-Duh, for Halloween of course.

Now both Slavic nation were confusedly staring at him.

-If I have to spend one of my fave holidays at the commie creepy mansion in the creepy woods then we have to at least do it my way! Which means creepy dress up session!

Now serbia blinked again, and America stand up, he swirled around.

-Oh, bre...

There was nothing the Serb could say...America was at times like a tornado...he would over run you and you wouldnt even know what hit you.

-I am going as a insane girl that chainsaw her bf in little pieces because he didnt give her enough love and then she went for all humans in the world~ Cool right?

America smiled and looked over to Russia. He pointed his finger on him. And Russia got the feeling he may should have run when he had the chance for it.

-Dude, Strip!

Da he should have ran.

Russia shacked his head.

America nodded.

Russia shacked his head.

America nodded.

Russia shacked his head.

America nodded and stepped one step towards Russia.

-Nyet.

-Duh.

-Nyet.

-Duh.

And Russia jumped off his chair trying to make a run for it, only to see Serbia blocking the kitchen door. He stopped.

-Sorry brother you didnt helped me...and look that mean I will not be the only one in just underwear...

-Eh?

Russia was about to curse the existence of several things,but was stopped when America used that moment to begin unbuttoning the coat that Russia wear even indoors. Ivan tried to shake him off himself only to lose his coat. He reveled that he was wearing a sweater.

0.0.0

Several days later Russia was asking himself why didnt he just beat them both up, or at least pushed Serbia away, Russia blamed Americas dress. France was offering him a different answer. The answer was along the lines that Russia wanted to be striped by the two.

A day later Canada was visiting his papa in the hospital. Both said that Russia was getting soft because France was laying there whit just two broken ribs, a broken arm and a blue eye.

0.0.0

Russia was now running up the stairs and into his room, he was just in his pants and undershirt. He was blushing madly while he locked the door. He thought he was halfway safe now. He moved away from the door to his wardrobe to get some cloths on he hated that they took off his scarf too. Bad luck was that America didnt mind breaking Russians doors using his super strength.

Russia shirked.

America pinned him to the wall, and serbia pulled the pants down. Alfred had a maniac grin when he pulled the undershirt off too. Leaving Ivan blushing into just his flag boxers. Alfred stepped away.

Then there was a awkward silence.

It was like America just now got in his head the two blushing nation in front of him were just in there underwear. Looking so cute while embraced, and there bodies wasnt really bad looking either...A evil idea was forming in Alfred head. He grabbed there hands and grinning began to pull them.

-You two are coming now to the heroes bedroom.

Both of them reacted shocked, but neither really tried to pull away. Once he pulled them in his bedroom he locked the door. Russia was looking so cute being all nervous and a bit scared. Nearly as a child that was not sure should he await punishment or pries or was it the best idea to just run away.

-Ivan on bed whit you,dude.

-W-What?!

-Bre...

-How do you think I can do you make up if you dont sit on the edge of the bed?

-O-oh,da...da...um...

Russia sat down on the bed. America moved around and jumped on the bed behind Russia. Ivan was about to jump up and move away, but two hands on his shoulder stopped him.

-Hey, Milos can you push the box whit s-toys?

-S-toys? What?

America saw both a bit jumping up, so cute~~

-Yeah dude, the special effect toys and make up, that how they call it in Hollywood, you know.

-Oh...

And Serbia moved and pushed the big box to the bed. Russia relaxing a bit.

-I need to prepare Ivan, first give me the small bottle.

And both tensed up again stammering several whats.

-Yeah the special hair glue, dude. It need to dry a bit before you can glue the ears on.

America had way too much fun doing this, and a way too hard time not to break out laughing. It was Halloween! You have to scare them. The two were basically inviting him to do it. And he was slapped on the back of his head.

-Why hitting the hero?!

He was stared at by a Serbia...whit a yandere-killing face?...That was new to him. He looked a bit scary now...

-You are doing this deliberately.

-I dont know what you mean?

-Stop it,da. Here the glue.

And the face disappeared, like it was never there. Alfred gulped and noted not too play too many jokes of this sort on them. He took out some things out of the box and began his work. After some time America screamed done.

Russia was wearing dog ears and tail that got along whit his hair, he had long craw like nails on his hands and was wearing ruined and full of holes jeans. They had even some fake blood on them. And that was it.

-Fredka...

-Yeah, commie?

-You are not done,da.

-I just said I am.

-Nyet, you are not.

-I am sure I am.

-Then where is the shirt or something for me?

-Duh, that is oblivious. You dont need them.

-...

-You can put the scarf on, if you insist.

Russia didnt really liked to be topless, showing his torso. And he didnt liked how Serbia stared at him either. It made him think that something was wrong whit his body.

-Are you sure that me going as a werewolf is a good idea, fredka?

-Bre brother, I am sure this would be Japan approve,too. Da, I can bet on it.

-Now that done let put milos in the pink ballerina costume.

Now that was a idea Russia liked a bit.

-Why does everyone want to put me in dresses, in pink or variation on pink dresses?  
And ne. Just ne, I dont care try to put it on me and I will make sure one of your next burgers will be the last one. And you will not know which one will it be.

Milos glared whit all of his mind at Alfred.

-Do it~ It will be fun comrade~

-I am not a Baltic to be put in that, so forget it brother, not even for you, understand da?

-Good that the hero has a lot of costume to offer, so what do you want?

-Why can he choose and I couldnt,da?

-Duh, you didnt ask and now it is too late, dude. And I like my burgers whit out side effects, duh...

America grinned his trademark grins, while Russia was slowly surrounding to the idea he will be topless for the rest of the day.

-Hm...Maybe something badass or maybe some vampire costume, but a cool one.

America nodded at it, thinking. He had a few ideas in his heads, after a minute or two he decided on how it will look. He grabbed the Serb tossed him on the bed and sat on his belly. To say that Millos blushed was a understandment, he turned into a glowing red paprika. Russia was blushing again but before he could say a word, Milos exploded.

-BRE what do you think you are doing for god sake america?! Get off me now!

America just blinked and got the ink from the box.

-Dude, how can I get the tattoo right if you dont lay down?

-Sta? said the Serb.

Russia blinked...

-It is oblivious, dude! You said you want to be a badass and vampire, then you need a body tattoo, dont worry the ink will wash up easily whit the special shampoo. Now be still and let the hero work, yo?

Serbia was feeling awkward whit America sitting on him and he felt even worse when he moved to sit a bit lower to do the tattoo that went from his neck over the chest till all the way down to his boxers. It didnt help at all that Russia was standing there staring at him whit a that-is-what-you-get-for-teaming-up-whit-America-against-me didnt help either that america was in a dress whit a concerted face. Once America was done whit the Serb. Which included hair dying too, his hair was now a combo between red, white and black. And included putting him in italian black shirt, pants and shoes. He actually look like a badass lady killer.

Russia did asked America why did he had the Italian mark cloths but Alfred just waved the question away. He was a hero.

-I want to join too,da~~

Said a boy voice which made all 3 nation jump a bit. America looked at Steve who was sitting all too happily sitting on the floor drinking a juice.

-Bre, how did you came in it is locked!

-Yeah dude, how. And dont give the hero such a shock.

Moon was just smiling ignoring the question, now a super hero dont let everybody know about his powers and helpers now do he?

Several minutes Moon was in a spider man costume running around the room. Russia checked the door that was still locked.  
America was feeling a bit creep out, but put it aside. To enjoy his little boy being all to happily.

0.0.0

Outside two pair of eyes stared at the house. It was still day. And a lot of preparation needed to be done. The two owners of the eyes continued to do the work that will make this to a creepy Halloween for the nation in the house and give them a proper scare.

**A/N So this is as you can see a Halloween special~, And I am interested to hear what do you thing the two are who are creeping around the house~~**


	22. Halloween special part 2

**A/N**

**Uh...Where do I start so...um...warnings possible OOC(okay, it is nearly for sure they will be some), weirdness, ****creepiness, gender-bending, and other stuff along the lines ^^;**

**And Me dont own Hetalia ^^**

The day was relative nice. They watched a few scary kid-movies together as a family. And tried to pill off a clingy America of them. Had a dinner and commented a bit the sunset.

America was pouting as the night was setting over the house, he tried to call England a few times but he couldnt reach him. And he prepared the perfect scary call for him. That was not fun at all.

0.0.0

-It is ready.

-I hope for your own life this will work.

-As long as you are holding on the plane it will.

One head nodded. And the two figures started it.

0.0.0

America was trying to call again when the phone went dead. He blinked at it. Shrugging it away he went to the next phone...Dead. He pulled his mobile phone ... no signal. He went to the computer...No internet. He felt slightly panicked. He checked all the cables...Still dead. He was now scared. He run from the computer and jumped on the first person he saw. That was unfortunately Serbia, who put the boy who was still in the spider man costume to bed. The two fall to the floor, Alfred high pitched screaming and hugging the other nation for his dear life.

Serbia was confusing there was pressing something against his body on the wrong place...And he never noticed how beautiful Americas neck looked. And the vein that pulsed on there so inviting...He licked his lips. He was nearly about to taste the sweat pulsing vein, when America pulled away and make Serbia blink in shock.

-When did you got that long hair?

-What do you mean, dude?

Alfred felt his voice a bit too high then normally, maybe it was because of the screaming. America touched his hair, it was long. Something else felt different too. He looked down on himself...His dress was filled on a place where it wasnt meant to be filled. He peeked under the dress at his chest...He jumped up and pulled his skirt up...

-FLORIDA!

Milos winced at the scream that was higher then it should, and watched a crying America running away. Serbia took a deep breath and jumped up running after America. He noticed that he was much, much faster and easier running then ever before. He didnt have time to question it, because He watched a annoyed Russia peeking out of his office in the halfway asking what the screaming was for. When he got too...trucks...In his face when America jumped at his head, making the both fail on the floor.

-My Florida is gone!

Russia pushed America off his face.  
-Fredka did you put a woman perfume on? You are overflowing smelling like a woman,da.

-No...d-dude, I am...a w-woman.

And as somebody asked him to prove it he showed Russia, his/her...trucks of field ... Russia whined and inched away putting his hands over his eyes. His ears down and tail between his legs.  
America put the dress back on how it should be.

-Bre, clam down will you...And brother from when can you move that tail and ears.

-What do you mean da?

Said russia, waving his tail and perking his ears up. America came to him and scratched him behind the ears. Alfred was mesmerize whit the face then Ivan made at the contact. The half closed eyes and the small whimpers leaving his lips. Not long and Russia was on his back just like a dog looking happily that Alfred was scratching his belly.

Serbia was watching the two not sure if he should make a photo of it or should he kick somebody. He made a step towards them and beside a mirror, just to look at it, and then blink...No reflection...Testing it by holding a book, he saw the book flying around.

This is not good, if he was right...then...America being a girl...and...opened his mount and poked his fangs, they were real sharp fangs...Great...

Serbia walked to the two.

-You two done having your moment or should I wait?

Russia blushed once he noticed that he was on his back letting America rub his torso...He jumped up on his legs, trying to hide himself completely in the scarf.

-Come on~ he looked so cute~ Do you want to scratch his belly too?~

Serbia snarled a bit and looked at the nation whit wolf ears.

-I need you on a word brother, now.

And Milos grabbed Russia by the hand and pulled him out of the office closing the door. Russia was a bit surprised to be pulled so easily by the smaller nation. Once they were out and the office door closed, Russia looked at the Serb.

-What is it,da?

-Something happened...

-Da.

-You do realize what the mean?

-Hm...That I should probably not go around russiacat like this,da?

-Idiot! That is it not.

-Eh?

-I meant America, do you realize what it means.

-Hm...what we dressed up we changed into it da. I am a werewolf, you smell like a vampire and America is a girl. I dont see there a problem whit America, except that we can hurt him...her...

-Use that brain of yours and remember what America said his costume exactly was!

-Dont be so mean,da.

-Like I care!

-I do, I dont like you like this.

Russia snarled now giving to know that he can take a bite, if he keep this up. Serbia was about to say something to the threat but shacked his head.

-It is what I feared...I am sorry...didnt mean to...be mean to you...

-Good, I forgive you,da~

Said Ivan whit a sing-sang voice.

-He said that he is a insane girl that chainsaw her bf in little pieces because he didnt give her enough love and then she went for all humans...

-Good thing then he doesnt have a boyfriend then,da.

-I fear he will think he does...and that he has a boy whit the boyfriend too or should I say boyfriends?

-But he has a child whit...ah...uh...

-Aha, she will think we are here boyfriends...

-But I dont want to.

-Except you want to be running away from a girl whit a chainsaw...and you have experience whit running away from a girl whit knifes...then..

-I dont want to hear it, brother.

And russia closed his eyes, half pale, and put his hands over his wolf ears. He stood there for several minutes and then opened his eyes and moved his hands away from his ears. He didnt saw Serbia around. A small voice whispered in his ear.

-...we have to make America feel loved.

-Nyet!

Russia saw a bat fly over in front of him and turn to his brother. A grinning example of his brother whit red eyes.

-Da bre~~

-I really dont want to.

-You cannot call him fat.

-But... he is...

-You have to show him that you love him...

-But...I dont...and how should I do that?

-You hug him, say him sweat words, that would make him blush.

-...

-...Brother do you want a insane girl running after you whit a chainsaw chanting "Love me Love me"?

-...I dont want...

-Then play along~

-You are having fun with this, or?

-My vampire charm that is.

And the monster entered the room, to find America, drawing hearts on the wall. Russia felt like biting and tearing apart, but stopped when Serbia suddenly hugged America. He could smell something new, this feeling was hunger. A great amount of hunger he was smelling. And he pulled on the smaller nation ear.

-Huh? Why are you doing that Red~?

Russia felt like hitting his face against the wall.

-Because I lo-lo-lov-lov-love you da~

America blinked, and russia felt like he would love to have a bat snack, when he was kissed. He blushed letting of the vampire ear. When she pulled away, she smiled leaving a breathless Russia behind.

-If you wanted a kiss you should have just told me~ I love you too. I cannot get you out of my head. You look so hot topless, dude~

Russias hearing improved to perfection so he heard the barely whisper of his brother saying that it was worse then he thought it would be. He was hugged by America, he defiantly didnt like the look in the blue eyes, it was the same Belarus had after spending time whit Hungary or Japan...It made him shiver.

-Let get down to the living room and figure what is going on.

0.0.0

One figure was holding the other from running to the house.

-Hold on the plan then it will work!

0.0.0

Moon opened his eyes, his sense picking danger up. He stood up and looked thought the window. He needed two seconds before he saw the two figures. He knew what he had to do. He turned around and took off the clothes and put on some black things on and a white scarf. It was cold in the night. Opening the window he crawled out carefully to not attract attention before it was the right moment.

0.0.0

They were sitting in the living room. Everybody on his own sofa or chair. There was a long silents.

-So any ideas how to undo this,da?

Said Russia waving his tail lazily.

-As the hero of the group let me do it!

-And what?

-To change us back, it is the heroes job.

-Bre, russia any ideas how it happened in the first place?

-Maybe we made some spirits angry...

-You two hate me or something, or why are you ignoring the hero!

Ten seconds later of completely silents.

-Bre, why do you think we hate you? Who can hate somebody who always look up to the hope, and never give up.

-...nearly as a sunflower to the sun...da...

Ivan said being deep in thought so he didnt noticed the stomach growing of serbia, neither that he hugged America. Neither that he grinned at her whit a way to big smile. Or that he licked her neck. But he did hear a moan. Russia blinked. He looked up at the sours of the moan to see Serbia about to price Americas neck whit two fangs.

The next second America was confused as where did Serbia went. Looking around he saw Russia pressing the smaller nation to the wall, snarling dangerously at him.

-Russia, being jealous is not nice!

-America dont you see what he was about to do.

Russia said trying to ignore the comment about being jealous...He wasnt...It was just he didnt want anyone to touch America...

-...I...am...sorry...It is...I am...really hungry...a lot...

-Let him down, now.

-Nyet, he cannot behave.

-If he is hungry then we just need to feed him and he will be able to behave.

-Eh?

-Eh?

-Dont Eh me you two. I am the hero, am I now~

-Da...You do know he need blood...

-...Which nation had made the greatest amount of vampire stories and films now? Let me think...Oh it was course I know he need blood. So let him down, yeah~

Russia was staring at the nation in the dress...but he let Serbia down, Milos didnt look any less confused...

-America...

...he began and then stopped unsure of what to say.

-You need blood the I will give you some.

America was smiling a sweet hero smile.

-Nyet.

-Wut dude? Want you to give your own blood Ivan, or what?

-Argh! Bre great you just had to say that!

Said Serbia while closing his eyes and pulling his hair.

-You dont like the idea of drinking my blood,da?

Somehow this made Ivan really angry, he was koling and ready to bury some bones, when he heard the vampire whisper.

-What did he said, dude?

-...He said both...

-Oh that is a great idea!

-Eh?

-Bre eh?

-C, c, c, didnt I just said no Ehing now?It is logical. Ivan you fear he would drink too much blood and hurt me, but if he drinks a bit from me and a bit from you then it will be okay? So do you want to toss a coin to see who he shall drink first?

But before Russia could even say a word America was tossing the coin already.

-Ah dude, You are feeding him first.

America hugged Russia and gave him a cheek kiss.

-I am sure he will take care of you~ Right Milos~

The same Milos had a inner debt. He wanted blood really badly. He didnt even thought of biting Russia, that looked like a impossible dream. But then she said and if he just taste a bit, he was wondering how it would taste. But he will hate him after it,or? Just trying to bite America because of the human like smell...looked as a good idea...but...he couldnt bite his brother...or?...That would mean he would have his blood in himself...Will it feel cold...or warm...It was wrong to bite him...but her...no...but he was so hungry...  
A poking got Milos to snap back into reality.

-Uh?...

-Come on my dear bite in Ivan arm now~

Said America while smiling at him and as if he said that he will not or that he is scared. He got gently kissed on the cheek. He didnt blush, stepping forward he took Ivans arm in his and bite down gently into it.

When Russia saw America kissing Serbia, he got really pissed off. But if had anybody asked him why? He wouldnt be able to answer it, he didnt know why. Then the smaller nation bite into his arm. There was no pain. But he felt, like he was floating in a warm sea, nearly relaxing and forgetting everything.

The moment the first drop crossed his lips he felt like crying, he could taste a lot out. The blood was neither cold or warm it was lonely. It was speaking of wishes and dreams. Of bitter pain and screams. He pulled away before he began to cry for real, trying to clam his raising hearth down...It was still not enough... He helped Russia to sit down on the sofa to come to his sense.

-Now me~

And there was a arm in front of his face. The smell of it was overflowing, so he bite down on it.

America felt weird. The feeling of dizziness overcoming her. He was happy. She never will let them go from her side. He was a hero. They were only hers. He was helping. America looked at the Russsia on the couch. He looked cute thought he. So inviting to be kissed and molested thought she. He was forgetting something or someone...She smiled they will love her for ever...

Serbia was feeling so much, the blood dancing in his mount and down his throat. The feelings of want filling him. Wanting so many things. So many different things. The feeling of fear to never reach the happiness for all he wanted. The fear to be let behind by them. Just a few more gulps...

**A/N I did tossed the coin...**

** Next up where did Moon go? **


	23. Halloween special part 3

**A/N Hm...Long chappy is long ^^ Hope you will like it. warnings: A heavy OOC ing a evil dare and screaming and magic.  
**

**Dont own Hetalia. And I need ideas for the next part. ^^ I am open for them :3**

-Hold onto the plan!

-I will not!

-Then dont blame me when it fail!

-I am not allowing it!

And one figure marched towards the house. It could care less about the things that may happen because of it.

0.0.0

Moon was carefully watching. A person was coming near the house. He didnt saw the person yet, but he could tell it was a nation...Maybe he can ask the person to be part of his family?...He talked whit Atina about it a lot, to see why the french person didnt want to be one...This time he will try something new.

It was danger walking towards him, told him his senses, but he could care less. moving down the wall like a spider towards his catch he got in position. He had a plan like a super hero! And no danger will stop him! Moon shoot his spider webs on the person. Stopping her from moving any further.

0.0.0

It was a week earlier. England was walking up and down. Deep in thought. America got him once because he got Russia on his side. Now Russia was LIVING whit him...And he told him he will spend the time at his place. How could he scare him if Russia was standing between him and America. He needed a plan.

Then It hit him. It was so oblivious that it hurt. He had just to scare America AND Russia.

And then what would scare the scary scarf wearing nation...

A small creepy grin formed on England's lips. He was forming a plan in his head.

0.0.0

She didnt care anymore, she wanted to go and save her brother! He might be scared and hiding somewhere. She will save him he will fall in love whit her and they will get married! Married! Married! Married! Married! Married!...

Then she was bound. Where did the rope come from?

She was about to use her knife to cut this thing that was holding her when she heard it whit a Russian accent.

-Become one,da~

-DA! I WILL MARRY YO-...

Turning around she looked up to the place where she awaited to see her brother. There was just darkness. Her eyes slowly went lower and lower till she saw a boy... Wrong person...

-Yay! We will be one,da~ Dont worry I will protect you just a super hero job is.

She got hugged, and she blinked again. This catch her sort of off-guard. Her brain was trying to recover from the idea that her beautiful brother proposed to her. She calmed herself a bit down and looked at the one hugging her. A boy happily hugging her. He looked a bit like her brother when he was a chibi... That made her smile, memories of old times when they were all together...

-...You must be Nikolai,da? I heard about.

-Da I am a super hero! And you?

-I am Belarus.

-You will be one whit me da, Belarus?

-I am sorry, but I only want to become one whit Russia.

-Whit papa?...

-Da. We will marry marry marry marry...

0.0.0

Moon blinked, she said she want to become one whit papa. But not whit him?...That was confusing. If she become one whit him the super hero she would be one whit whit the family...And then whit papa too?...Maybe she doesnt know what becoming one means?...As a super hero he will tell her about it...Or...maybe...it has to do whit this family thing...Ukraine...asked him...didnt she...He remembered saying he didnt have one...Maybe... She will be nice to be his... Asking cannot be bad or?

-Then...be my mom, da!

The woman snapped out of her chanting of the word marry and stared at him.

-You mom?

-Da I have a daddy a papa and a tata but I have no mom,da.

0.0.0

Belarus was thinking. Russias son...asked her to be his mom...She would be the mother of_** Russias** _son...Her brother would be the papa and she would be the mama...A family...nearly as a married couple...She would be Ivans wife...wife...wife...

She looked at the grinning boy.

She could try this mother thing and once she proved that she is a great mother...Ivan will fall in love whit her...Saying that she can go along so well whit children and that she should marry him and bear his child...She will have to do something about the annoying America, thought...And the rakija drunken bastard...But first things first...

-Da, I will be your mom.

-Yay!

-Now Let cut this rope thing...

-It is spider web,da.

-Good. Let cut the spider web.

-I am spiderman!

-Sure you are.

-I am a super hero!

Belarus was getting a headache...the boy was load like a specific American...somehow this will be harder then she thought.

0.0.0

Russia opened his eyes, he felt still a bit dizzy...He himself was slumped on a sofa completely relaxed. Breathing deep and slowly...like he was waking up from dozing off. He watched as Serbia helped America to sit down on the sofa on the opposite side of him. She looked a bit pale. He blinked. If he took too much from her, he will see stars.

Then he shivered, a smell came to his nose. He knew the smell. He breath it deeper in, it was family. Sestra...

-Sestra is here...

He said sitting a bit more upper. Serbia turned around whit a shocked face.

-Which one?

-Uh?...

He sniffed the air, still feeling a bit light head and dizzy. His gut began to fell extremely nervous. His hands were colder then he was used. He smelled the air again.

-The smell of metal is strong.

-Jebi ga, we are dead.

And America choose that moment to open her eyes.

-Dude, why so worried, have you forgotten the hero is here~

Russia was feeling scared, he didnt yet know why...His brain was working so slow...He felt sweat forming on his forehead...

-Bre I fear it is Belarus coming over...

-Ah dont worry you two are mine,yeah~~She will not touch mine things so no worries...and if she dare to hehe~~

America was radiating a grayish aura around her whit a face that promised a lot of pain to the one who sees it. And the chainsaw that she pulled out of thin air was making the promise a fact... Serbia was sure now that America was spending too much time around Russia. The same russia, was curled up in a ball whit his tail between legs shivering like a mess. Whining like a dog.

0.0.0

England was furious. Belarus stepped into the magic circle. He could see the magic forming dark shadows wanting russia around all of the place. This wasnt how he planed...And seeing the shadow going out of the circle around the house wasnt his plan either...He will have to do something...

0.0.0

In the woods a person was driving a car shacking like a baltic...That was because the person driving was a baltic...The woods looked even more spooky then ever before. The man driving could swear some of the tree looked at him whispering be mine, marry me...

Why was he doing this...

Driving in the night oh 31 October thought the dark woods towards Russias house...when he could be in warm on the sofa drinking and enjoying a party at Estonias place...

Toris remembered why. Ivan called him telling he is nearly out of vodka and he should bring him some.

Russia whit out vodka was a russia people dont want to meet...Or live on the same planet as whit... Then something jumped out of the darkness. Lithuania screamed and his car decided to stop working and freeze in place. It was a dark shadow, that looked like a oversize wolf that jumped over his car. Toris face was white, it radiate the white how pale he become. Something was haunting the woods in the scariest night of year and he was in the middle of it.

The baltic was crying and tried to call for help whit shacking hands, the phone falling out of his hands like it want to hide from the dark spooky woods as much as his owner would liked to... When he fished the phone back in his shaking hands and pressed a button, in hope for being saved or at least to have some lights...he felt broken, his phone was dead too, as much as the rest of the car...

And Lithuania was sitting in the car in the dark whit vodka in his lap and scary woods outside, watching shadows moving and circling his car as a pack of big red eyed demonic wolf pack. Chanting mine, only mine. Toris was crying and wondering why does fate hate him so much...And hoping Poland didnt burn down Estonia house. He said he wanted to make fireworks...

0.0.0

In the mean time the three nation managed to hide in the basement of Russia house. It was quite a feat to move the shaking werewolf down there, while making sure the crazy girl dont begin chainsawing the place to pieces.

So the tree was in a dark basement whit weird shadows that looked like they were grabbing at them. Whit a russia radiating his aura to protect himself whit america swirling his chainsaw at the grabbing hands screaming mine mine mine. And a serbia whose nerves were at end and he was nearly ready to explode at the two...What he did ten seconds later.

-YOU TWO WILL YOU FOR FUCKING SAKE TRY NOT TO DESTROY THE PLACE BRE! BEGIN TO FEEL LIKE YOUR BABYSITTER!

Now the two nation looked at the vampire reds eyes sharp teeth and the snarling. Everything around him was saying that he want to put something into shreds. Somehow he looked dangerous, like he wouldnt mind being bathed in someones blood,considering the shadow hands began to move away from the basement. America was the first one to say something, she made a pouting face:

-And what should we do then?~

The vampire blinked and tilted his head, his killer intent going away as fast as it came. He nodded to himself and crossed his hands.

-We could play a bit True and dare?

Russia was staring at him. His ears on alert to make sure nobody is in front of the door of the basement chanting marry me...His tail lazily moving.

-Why should we play that, da?

He really tried to make some sense out of all this, but feeling that he was falling miserably at it.

-Okey dude I am in!

And of course america would join...face palming himself, russia decide to make sure serbia stops watching americas movies, it gave him strange ideas.  
And so serbia was the first to start.

-America T or D bre?

-I take dare~~ Like a true hero!

-I dare you to turn the lights of and dont scream for 30 seconds.

-B-but then...we will be in a dark basement and there were this shadow hands...

-Dont worry I can see in dark so if they come back, I will let you two know.

Whit a shaking hands and a song of whimpers america dragged herself to the light switch. She gulped and turned it off the same second she screamed and jumped away. She was hugging something to dead. Serbia turned the light on to see america plastering herself against a blushing russia, that was still shirtless.

-You failed the dare. You turn america.

The hero was pouting he didnt failed the dare, there was a voice that said something. She couldnt help then to scream then, or? She let go of russia still shacking a bit and hugging herself. Fot the ah so needed comfort.

-Russia T or D dude?

-Dare, da.

She had the best and most enjoyable idea for the dare EVER! She was a evil girl. He was a hero...and he was sure that wasnt right...she was sure it is okay because she was their girlfriend now or~?

0.0.0

England in his cloak moved towards the back door, opening it a bit, he peeked in. His cloak moving after him. He could feel the magic going live around him trying to influence him, luckily he was protected. He know the three were down in the basement and he opened the door carefully not to make a noise, he stepped down the stairs and then froze... He paled then screamingly run out of the basement. He kept screamed till he run out of the house beside a Belarus who was teaching a boy how to trow knifes. He kept running and screaming. Making the woods even more scary then they were before.

This horrible scream made the shivering nation not holding it out anymore in the car. He run out of it and run head towards Russia house hugging the vodka, like it was his life saver.

0.0.0

A bit earlier in the basement.

-I, the hero, dare you to not move or protest for 10 minutes what ever happens.

-hm...good, da. That is easy.

Russia leaned on the table crossing his legs over and said to them to take the time. Serbia got a bad feeling in his gut... And he had all reason for it...

America began to draw circles whit her finger over the shirtless chest, making Russia blushing but he didnt move. America began to do more and more. Licking his cheeks. Scratch behind his ears. Russia breath began to be more and more rigid. But he wouldnt lose against her. She began to be more and more intimate. In the last minute, when England walked in and on them she had one hand in russia underwear while he was suppressing moans coming out of forming on his forehead, eyes half closed, ears put down. England scream snapped her out of her daze, she fall in watching russia blushing and breathing harder his eyes slowly clouding whit lust. He jumped away from the shivering russia. Whit that blush on face he looked so...Fuckable said she. He shivered. Something was so wrong whit his head. He sat down and tried to clam down. Neither did notice that the vampire run after the screaming nation.

0.0.0

Serbia was in the kitchen. He wanted to know how to break the spell, he could bet his blood on the fact that the tea drinking man was the one who made them into this. He didnt followed England out in the garden. Because of two reasons. First the sun will soon begin to rise. And secondly he was busy watching Belarus carrying the boy in the kitchen from out. His boy. The moment the two stepped in he snarled.

-What are you doing here?

-I am Nikolai Mom.

She glared back while putting the boy down.

-Moon go to the basement to daddy and papa, will you?

-But I am a super hero!

-Daddy and papa need a super hero.

-Oh, Then I will save them!

And the boy run down. Leaving the two nation stare at each other.

-You know what Belarus, I have it enough. You will now be a good girl and leave.

-Tch, just because you have red eyes you think you can scare me?

-Today was a shit night. So you better leave or I will have to tell russia why is there a bloodless girl on the kitchen floor.

-You wouldnt dare.

-You are the victim, arent you.

Something was off whit her. She felt like a victim. That wasnt right. Why was in fear.  
Dumb body dont steps back, dont move away.

_The magic spell will create the roles you mask yourself as the true face you are. If they put costumes as in red-hood and big bad wolf they will become that. It will be even enough one word to set the role as the true if the costume can be interpreted in more then one way. Basically they will become what they costumes are representing._

England said it...she was a mother when she was around Moon, now she was turning into the role of the vampire victim because she didnt put on a costume, to only hold one role, her dress could be interpreted in so many ways... She run, it wasnt really she...it was the magic that was enforcing her to run away from the vampire...She so will kill them both once whit stupid magic leaves her...

And direct into the hands of her prince.

The magic enjoyed making things chilly. Lithuania was holding a shivering Belarus in his hands blinking at her.

-What happened, to you?

-N-nothing.

-Belarus? tell me please?!

Lithuania was freaked out even more Belarus looked scared?! Something SCARED Belarus?! And why did he felt so dumb fearless? Maybe because of the worry.

-Nyet...b-bring me ...home,da.

Stupid spell, at least she manged to push him away and march away from the house. Lithuania looked after Belarus and began to follow her...more like floating after her, his feet didnt touch the earth. Pink hearths flying around his head. And the magic followed the two as they moved away.

Around the same time the costumes changed back into just that costumes, the sun was rising too. The spooky night meting its end.

0.0.0

Moon walked in the basement, he watched as Russia wipe the tears of a confused America and then kissed her/him cheeks.

-That wasnt you Fredka, as it wasnt really me. Let never again talk about it, da? Now dont cry,da?

America nodded and hugged the loyal wolf around his neck trying to clam him or herself down.

Moon was carefully watching as the ears fall off his papas head and as the long hair of his daddy shrunk back to it normal size. He himself began to feel sleepy, because his spider powers left him. The boy sit on the stairs and fall asleep as he watched his daddy and papa hug each other.

**End of the special ^^ The next chapter is back to the world conference in France. And what happened there :D**


End file.
